Of Oaths and Promises
by Merrick Mayfair
Summary: Third part of the Keeping the Stars Apart storyline. A break into an ancient and little known vault at Gringotts Bank starts a chain of events which will threaten everything Hermione & Loki hold dear, and lead to the formation of new alliances. Hermione/Loki, Jane/Thor, hints of Bruce/Natasha. Will include some character death. Previous stories published as Thor/HP Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the third and final multi-chapter story in the storyline that began with "Keeping the Stars Apart". Previous stories have been published as Thor/Harry Potter crossovers. There is a lot in this story that will make little sense if you haven't read the previous stories, so go ahead - check them out, this story won_ ' _t be going anywhere - a full listing of all the stories in this verse is on my profile. As always this story is basically complete already, it just needs a little tweaking._

 _I do not have any rights to either the Avengers or HP characters and do this solely for the fun of it. Remember - reviews make a very happy author, and may get you an exclusive on forthcoming chapters. MM x_

* * *

 _Prologue:_

If anyone had told Tony Stark a week ago that he'd be stuck on a distant – and frankly unpleasant planet – trying to prevent the end of the universe with Thor, Thor's Ex-Psycho brother and two powerful wizards he would have asked for some of whatever it was they were taking. The creature he was fighting, a bizarre and monstrous being that seemed to be primarily composed of molten lava lunged angrily for Thor, who flew swiftly out of the way just in time - with the help of Mjolnir. Seeing it momentarily distracted, Stark took a chance, trying to steal a gravity grenade from the back of the creature's belt, but he was seconds too late. A huge smoking hand was flying towards his face plate far too quickly for him to avoid.. It was like the last time he had pissed off the Other Guy – seconds later he was careening back out of control, only to hit a rocky outcrop with a bone crushing impact before everything momentarily went black.

The dust and lurid light of Svartalfheim was starting to give Hermione a headache. Either that or it might be the strain of trying to control an insane Dark Elf with the universe's ultimate power boost coursing through his veins. The Aether was swirling around them in a cloud of blood red energy and she could feel the Convergence coming closer, the boundaries between worlds stretching and thinning. They were running out of time. Harry was on her left, the Elder wand in hand, his face intent and focussed, she did not need to see Loki to know that he was on her right, behind her she could hear Tony and Thor battling the Kursed – from the sound of things they were having more fun than she was, but there was no time to dwell on that at the moment, when all hell was breaking loose.

She could feel rather than see the moment that they finally succeeded, feel the twitch that came through her wand as the elf's body finally gave way under the tremendous strain, ripping apart in a shower that Hermione really didn't want to think about too closely.

Behind her she heard a crash and flinched as the Iron Man was hurled past her, staggering dazedly to his feet.

"Loki. We have this – go help Thor with that thing..."

"Hermione, the Casket!" Seeing the red cloud swirling menacingly in his direction, Harry's voice held more than a little panic.

She flicked the large ornate box with her wand, sending the lid flying open. Loki's lure worked like a charm, and the sinister red liquid poured in in a matter of moments. A second flick of her wrist closed and sealed the box. She permitted herself a sigh of relief – for once their plan had worked.

She felt it even before she heard Thor's howl of rage and anguish.

Felt the pain slice through her, turning her knees to water and driving the breath from her body.

Felt the blade shattering breastbone, ribs and spine. She looked down, expecting to see it protruding from her chest.

There was nothing.

Only a dreadful keening sensation of emptiness, of a terrible loss too horrific to contemplate.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Palace of Asgard, ten days earlier..._

"Well good morning to you young man. Thank you for finally letting your poor mother sleep for once... it's a shame you little brother didn't get the same memo."

Hermione scooped up five month old Bjarte from his crib, settling him comfortably in her arms. "My goodness, you're getting so big." He really was adorable she thought with a smile. With his father's hair, and his mother's dark eyes, he would be a handsome man someday, as would his twin brother Brandt. For now though, he was generally a contented, happy baby – except when it came to the vexed issue of sleeping.

His younger brother Brandt was still fast asleep – having been awake half the night - one small fist in his mouth. Both boys were teething at the moment, and they had been a sore trial to their sleep deprived parents. So much so that their father had taken to catching a few hours of sleep in one of the guest chambers after he fell asleep in three important meetings in the course of a week, and nearly caused a serious diplomatic incident in the process.

Chattering softly to the child in her arms, Hermione wandered out onto the balcony, looking out over the training yard. Below her a pair of young warriors were fighting under the eye of Dalan, the Captain of the Palace Guard. They must be new, she thought, given the amount of patience that the normally formidable Dalan was showing with their mistakes.

"Good morning" Hermione turned to see Jane, Queen of Asgard in the doorway. She didn't look very royal at the moment Hermione thought with some concern. Wrapped in her blue bed robe, her hair rumpled from sleep, Jane looked much better than she had done, but she was still too thin, and tired, her skin pale, and her eyes shadowed. The birth of the boys had been hard for her, and caring for twins, coupled with sleep deprivation had not aided her physical recovery, even with the support of Thor, Hermione and Frigga, and the engaging of an excellent nursemaid. Jane had never been good at allowing others to take over for very long.

"Thank you for taking care of him, has he been awake for long?" Cooing softly, Jane was just about to take her son back, when a wail came from the doorway. She sighed, smiling. "Here we go - breakfast time." She eyed her eldest son, who was playing contentedly with a strand of Hermione's hair. "As he's quite happy at the moment, would you mind hanging on to him while I sort out Grumpy first?" For a second, frustration showed on her face. "I was hoping we were past the teething issues for now, I wanted to get to Earth to see Eric Selvig. He wrote to me last week, apparently he's detecting some very strange gravitational anomalies that he wanted me to look at. Never mind, it'll wait. These two have to come first."

 _ooo0ooo_

An hour later, Hermione had just finished dressing Brandt. Jane was dressing herself, while the little princes' nursemaid dressed Bjarte. Hearing cheering from outside, Hermione took Brandt with her to investigate.

Moments later she stuck her head back through the door. "Jane, are you dressed? Come and watch this..." Moments later Jane emerged, finally dressed and joined her friend and her son at the rail.

Down in the training yard two men were practicing, One was a burly, powerful blonde, the other, while almost his equal in height and reach was lean and much lighter in build. The King and Lord Chancellor of Asgard circled one another eyes focussed.

"This will be worth watching..." Jane said with a smile. "Thor says that these days Loki is one of a very small number of warriors able to give him a run for his money. I guess it's partly because Loki's style is so very different to his."

Hermione nodded, her eyes never leaving the figures below. Thor was like a lion, powerful, golden, brutally strong, the perfect Asgardian warrior. In contrast, her husband had always reminded her of a black panther, dark, lithe and more subtly lethal. His fighting style, more reminiscent of eastern martial arts, had been the gift of Frigga, his mother. Both men had abandoned their weapons of choice in favour of the sword for this bout, and the conflict had attracted a considerable audience – it was this noisy crowd that had first attracted Hermione's attention.

Finally, Thor appeared to have tired of waiting for his brother to make a move, and had lunged forward with astonishing speed for a man of his size, but trying to hit Loki was like trying to hit smoke, the lighter man simply slid away from under his blade, pivoting, perfectly balanced, his sword flicking upwards to parry his brother's stroke. Jane shook her head in admiration. "Thor is always held to be the ultimate warrior, but I have to admit I could watch Loki fight for hours, he's amazing to watch".

Loki was on the offensive now, his blade whirling, blindingly fast, testing out Thor's defences. Thor deflected hard, almost knocking the sword from Loki's hand, but, without any loss of balance, his brother spun around, absorbing rather than fighting the impact. The two men continued to weave, circle and parry, attempting to find a weakness in the other's defence, but despite some spectacular displays of skill which had the spectators roaring their approval, neither were able to break the other. Their allocated hour seemed to fly past, and even Jane and Hermione were shocked when Dalan rang the bell for the end of the bout. Both men stepped apart, breathing heavily in the heat of the late morning. Thor's hand rested affectionately on Loki's shoulder as they left the training ground together. As Thor paused to speak to one of the spectators, Loki tilted his face up to see Hermione and Jane watching them from the balcony. Emerald green eyes met brown, as he smiled up at her, lifting his damp black curls out of his neck.

"Hermione" Jane's voice was teasing...

"Hermione!" Hermione jumped, and turned back to Jane, aware that she had not been listening. Jane was smirking at her. "You're doing it again.."

"What?"

"The whole eye-sex thing. You've been together for what – four years? And you're still at the horny teenager stage. Seriously?"

Hermione suspected that she was probably blushing, much to Jane's amusement as she continued. "What you two need are children – there's nothing like a bit of sleep deprivation to slow you both down."

Jane became aware that Hermione's face had closed suddenly. "Hermione? Have I put my foot in it?"

Hermione's face was shadowed. "We always knew that we wanted children, but it's been two years now and – nothing. I can't help wondering whether this is how it will be. Maybe frost giant DNA and magical human DNA are just not compatible. Maybe it just isn't meant to be. It's hard though. I have no living family, and Loki is adopted, so a child would be our only blood relation. I would love to give him the family he's always wanted.

Jane's heart ached for the sorrow on her friend's face. Carefully avoiding disturbing Brandt, who was now asleep she hugged her tightly. "Hermione, you've been married for two years. I know it's hard, but you have thousands of years together. The one thing that you do have is time.

Hearing the door into the room open, the two women parted as Thor and Loki entered, relaxed and chaffing one another over their recent bout, dispelling the cloud that had fallen over their wives' conversation. Thor made a beeline straight for Jane, hugging her with his usual enthusiasm. She was less keen, pulling a face. "Thor – really, you're all sweaty. Go and get cleaned up."

Thor was unabashed, snatching a swift kiss, before heading for the bathing chamber. Meanwhile, Loki had removed Brandt from Hermione's arms, tucking him neatly into his left arm so that he could hold his wife properly. His green eyes smiled wickedly into hers. "Do you mind me all sweaty?"

Hermione reached up to draw his lips down to hers. "Not really, but let me know when you're off to get washed up, and I'll come and scrub your back for you"

Hearing them, Jane rolled her eyeballs. "Just like I said – horny teenagers... Someone bring me a bucket of cold water."

 _ooo0ooo_

In a quiet corner of Knockturn Alley, a heavily cloaked figure slipped through the door of The White Wyvern. Even in an establishment known for not asking any questions, he seemed exceptionally keen not to attract attention to himself. Taking a cautious look around the small dark bar, he carefully approached three other hooded figures at a quiet table in the back of the room. Joining them, he stowed the large black sack he had been carrying carefully under the table. Had anyone cared to look more closely – which they tended not to in the White Wyvern, unless they wanted to draw some VERY unpleasant attention to themselves – they might have seen that whatever was in the sack appeared to be moving.

"Here – it shouldn't give you any trouble. I used the strongest _Imperio_ that I could without killing it. When will you do it?"

"Tonight". The shortest of the other three, apparently their leader, looked frankly terrified.

The first man reached over the filthy tabletop to grip the leader's throat threateningly. "Don't let me down. You will find that I can be a useful ally – but a dangerous enemy and I have powerful friends.

"What shall I do with it when I have it?"

"Keep it safe, no one'll suspect you. I'll find you once the hue and cry die down." He leaned forward, threateningly. "Don't get any funny ideas about double crossing me... you will find that I can be VERY unpleasant. Do I make myself clear...?

All three men nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir. You can trust us sir..."

As the first man left the pub, now without his bundle, he reflected that his working days would soon be over. If the contents of the vault were as valuable as he believed, he would be able to live in wealth and comfort for the rest of his days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi - the response to the first two chapters has been great - thank you so much. Love hugs and chocolate fudge cake to anyone that has favourited, followed and especially to those that have reviewed..._

 _In the next two chapters we will find out a lot more about what's going on... Remember - reviews make me very happy, and occasionally make me type faster ;)_

 _Enjoy - and let me know what you think. As always I don't have any claim on these characters and I do this purely for the fun of it. MM x_

* * *

 _His friends were scattered, and the goblin was dead. Everything had gone to plan. He was safe for now, he thought. Clear of wizarding London, no one would think to find him – or it - here of all places. Cautiously he approached his prize on the table. What was in it that was so valuable ? Treasure, information? His hand advanced, and retreated several times._

 _No one would know. Just a look... What harm could a look do... If it was truly something – wrong – then he could get rid of it – disappear._

 _Just a look..._

 _What harm could a look do?_

 _ooo0ooo_

Two days after Hermione and Jane had watched the bout in the training yard - at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor McGonagall took an owl down to the Bifrost point outside the gates. This message could not wait for the next regular dispatch. Feeling more than a little foolish she looked up... "Mr Heimdall! Err – are you there? I need this owl to go to Asgard. It has an urgent message for – OH!"

The familiar jet of multi coloured light had swooped out of nowhere – there was no sign of the owl.

"Thank you..."

 _ooo0ooo_

Meanwhile, back in Asgard, Hermione was closeted with Lucilla in their laboratory. Hermione had met the Asgardian Potions Maker on her first visit to Asgard for Odin's funeral, and the two women had soon become fast friends. They had started brewing together in a storeroom within the palace shortly after Loki and Hermione's marriage, but following a number of complaints about the terrible smells, and the inevitable minor explosions that tend to occur in a potions lab Thor had finally succumbed to pressure from other members of the court and moved them to a new purpose built venue – at the far end of the orchard, well away from all inhabited areas.

Lucilla, under Hermione's guidance was brewing her first batch of _felix felicis_. Thor had had an idea that it might be useful in battle situations, and while Hermione had theoretical moral reservations about this, she had read of things in the Great Library that had made her hair stand on end, and she had eventually figured that maybe an unfair advantage might not be such a bad idea. A further complication was that potions used on Aesir tended to have subtly different results to the same potions used on humans, unfortunately the variations were almost impossible to predict, which was causing Hermione and Lucilla more than a little stress.

In addition, Hermione had been working on an antidote to Bilgesnipe venom for the last eight months, after one of the men at arms had nearly died following an accident while out hunting. So far, despite her very best efforts, she had yet to make a breakthrough. On top of all of this research they were brewing huge quantities of Essence of Dittany, Pepper Up Potion, Skele-Gro, Dreamless Sleep Potion and Burn Paste... Asgard's healers were catching on to the idea of potions fast, particularly for military and hunting purposes where a healer may be hours away.

Hermione was bent over an obscure potions text, biting the end of her quill thoughtfully, when the door flew open.

"Loki! For goodness sake! Are you TRYING to blow the place up? You can't just crash into a potions lab..." Hermione's voice tailed off when she saw the Hogwarts owl perched on his arm "... what is that doing here?" The owl, a big barn owl, hooted irritably at her, and waved it's leg, which had a familiar large envelope attached. Hermione took the letter, looking at the official Hogwarts seal on the back.

"I get letters from various people on Earth, but they come up via the Bifrost, once a week." Kreacher – now living happily in semi retirement at the School, was responsible for collecting all of the Asgard mail, and sending it on in a regular dispatch box. To get an additional delivery – how did the owl even get here she thought baffled – was mysterious if not worrying.

"Hermione!"

She looked up surprised.

"Stop trying to read the owl's mind and open it..."

Breaking the seal, she unfolded the thick parchment.. "It is from Professor McGonagall, they've had a visitor". She looked up at Loki. "The Minister for Magic is asking if we could come and see him please. He needs our advice on a certain pressing and highly confidential matter" she looked up at her husband, brows drawn and puzzled. "OUR advice? Why would Kingsley want to see us both. He hasn't even met you."

Loki peered over her shoulder, "Clearly my reputation precedes me. I will have to speak to Thor, but I don't see why we shouldn't pop down to Midgard, it will be nice to see everyone at Hogwarts again."

Hermione leaned back against him, her eyes never leaving the letter in her hand. "Do you want to check with Thor then, before I reply?" Nodding briefly, Loki kissed her briskly on the top of her head, before disappearing into a twist of green smoke.

Lucilla shook her head. "How is this my life?" she mourned. "I was a perfectly ordinary woman, picking a few herbs, brewing the odd potion, minding my own business. Then you wandered in and suddenly I'm brewing liquid luck, and keeping company with a Princess who also happens to be a witch and has an owl to deliver her messages, and a Prince that literally disappears in a puff of smoke."

Hermione laughed, "At least he is sufficiently potions lab trained to know not to materialise INTO the Lab. Don't you remember the time that he forgot and made us both jump so badly that I backed into that batch of _veritaserum_ I'd had brewing for 26 of its 30 days."

Lucilla couldn't stop laughing. "I don't know what was funnier. Your language, or Prince Loki's face when you used that hex on him."

Hermione winced, still laughing. "Oh gods, I'd forgotten that. The Bat Bogie Hex was one of my school friend Ginny Weasley's specialties. Fortunately it didn't take poor Loki long to remove it, I need to remember that he's perfectly capable of doing something much worse to me…."

Lucilla shrieked as a piece of parchment materialised from thin air and wafted down in front of Hermione. The writing, in green ink of course, was completely unmistakable.

 _Hermione, go ahead and make the arrangements. Would tomorrow morning be satisfactory? We can only be away for three days though. There is a trade delegation from Alfheim that I have to be back for._

 _And I can still hear you, you know. The bat bogie hex was Not Funny!_

Chuckling under her breath, Hermione reached for her quill to reply to Professor McGonagall's letter.

Lucilla looked down ruefully at the shimmering potion at her feet.

"Oh _dammit._ Not again!"


	4. Chapter 4

_It had awoken. The siren call of its power stretched through the emptiness of space to one that had been waiting for aeons. He felt it stir in his mind, power flooding through his body._

 _It was time. It was in the hands of one that was weak. A fragile vessel that would be easily shattered._

 _He had to find it. The future of his race depended on it – and the descendents of he that had snatched it from him – the destroyer of his race – would pay for their arrogance and presumption..._

 _ooo0ooo_

At exactly ten minutes to eleven the following day, Professor McGonagall left her office, and walked slowly down the path to the main gates. To attempt to land the Bifrost within the grounds was too dangerous, given the complex and ancient protections in place around the castle, but even though the summer had faded into a cool and colourful Autumn it would be no hardship to walk to the edge of the wards, to greet her guests. At exactly eleven o clock, a streak of multi coloured light shot out of the sky, and two figures stepped from the point at which it made landfall. The Professor's hand went involuntarily to her lips. So familiar, both of them, teachers at Hogwarts until two years ago. She had seen Hermione blossom from a plain and bookish schoolgirl, to the poised elegant woman before her; and the man beside her, her hand in his, that she had plucked from the gates of ruin and death, and restored to life, love and his proper place, was now her match in every way.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione stepped forward, wrapped against the morning chill in a cloak of dark red velvet, the hood drawn over her head. She embraced her old Professor and friend warmly.

"Princess Hermione, Prince Loki, welcome back to Hogwarts, it has been too long".

Loki kissed her warmly on the cheek. "Professor McGonagall, let us have none of that, as you love us. Now we are no longer Professors, Loki and Hermione will suffice" Turning away from the gates, he offered the elderly witch his arm as they walked back to the castle side by side.

They talked of trivialities, as they walked; of changes that had taken place at the school since their departure, and of recent events in Asgard, including the birth of Bjarte and Brandt, for it would not do to speak of anything of a sensitive nature outside the security of the Head's Office.

When they eventually ascended the enchanted spiral staircase, they found none other than the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt himself, seated in one of the armchairs by the fire. Hermione, who knew the Minister of old, from the days when he had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix, nearly fifteen years ago, smiled in delight, stepping forward to great him. Seeing her now, for the first time in nearly ten years, Kingsley's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Hermione Granger! Merlin. I would never have recognised you!" Catching Loki's cool appraising stare, he recollected himself. He bowed his head respectfully. "My apologies, Princess Hermione. And may I congratulate you – two year's too late – on your marriage."

Hermione smiled up at her old friend. "Kingsley, it is always a pleasure. May I present my husband, Loki, Prince and Lord Chancellor of Asgard." The two men shook hands, eyeing one another a little warily, although Kingsley was wise enough to bow his head deferentially, in acknowledgement of Loki's rank. He knew of this tricky, brilliant Prince of course, of his troubled past, and the miraculous change wrought in him by the woman that was now his wife. It would be wise to treat him with the appropriate formality for the time being.

When they were all seated around the fire, and Miggs and the Headmistress had served refreshments, all eyes turned to the Minister.

Kingsley cleared his throat, a little nervously. "First of all, I would like to thank you both for coming so quickly, and Professor McGonagall for arranging this first meeting." Loki's eyebrows raised at the inference that there would be a second meeting. Seeing this, Kingsley elaborated further. "I am hoping that you may be able to meet me in London tomorrow. But let me start from the beginning."

He took a deep breath. "There has been a break in at Gringotts".

Hermione frowned. "That's terrible Kingsley, but surely this is a matter for the Aurors?"

"Normally, yes, although this is only the third break-in at Gringotts in the memory of even the oldest goblin. The first was when Professor Quirrell broke in and attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone, immediately before you started at Hogwarts. And the second..." He raised his eyebrow at Hermione who had the grace to blush.

Loki looked at her, confused. "Hermione?"

"Er, that was Harry, Ron and me, immediately before the Battle of Hogwarts. No charges were pressed, because we did it to destroy a Horcrux, and ultimately Voldemort. We did do quite a lot of damage though. Especially the dragon"

Professor McGonagall coughed – choking on her tea. "A dragon" she gasped weakly...

Now it was all coming back to Loki - he remembered Hermione telling him about this not long after he arrived at the School. Escaping on the back of a dragon wasn't something that you forget in a hurry.

Hermione looked at the Headmistress apologetically. "It wasn't common knowledge at the time. When we have a little longer I promise I'll tell you the whole story. But yes. There was a dragon and we made a terrible mess."

Kingsley shifted a little in his seat. "Well actually, that is part of the problem. How familiar are you with the structure of the bank."

"Not particularly . The goblins are very secretive."

"Right. Well as you probably are aware, the vaults are in the labyrinthine cave system under Diagon Alley, with the older, higher security vaults lower down in the system.

What you are probably not aware of is that far below even the eldest of the modern vaults, is a much smaller system of around a dozen truly ancient vaults, many of them thousands of years old.

The vault that was broken into was one of these very ancient vaults. And that is part of the mystery. Given the age of the vaults, it is impossible to tell who they belonged to. What we can be fairly certain of is that they were not of our race, as we were busy chasing woolly mammoths at the time"

Loki now looked intrigued. "Do we know what was stolen?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Not specifically, but the goblins do have parchment records that the vault in question contained a single casket of an undetermined metalic material, decorated with runic script. They copied the script and the decorations as best they could, but even their best curse breakers and language experts over the centuries have been unable to decipher them. It is this casket that is now missing."

Loki frowned. "And what makes you think that I can help?"

"Because to the best of our knowledge, the runes are probably a variation on a very ancient Norse dialect, not hitherto known to any expert either magical or muggle."

Loki leaned back in his chair smiling, his eyes on Kingsley. "You believe that they may be Asgardian don't you?" Kingsley nodded.

Hermione's mind however, was elsewhere. "I still don't understand HOW they got in though. I've been in those vaults, there are traps, spells everywhere. Simply getting past the goblin on the desk is virtually impossible."

"Well, I'm afraid that is where you, Ron and Harry come in. When you flew out of the Gringott's vault on the dragon, you caused a considerable amount of structural damage. It appears that some of this damage may have caused the actual bedrock beneath the vault to shift, causing a number of small structural faults to open in the lowest level of the vaults. Britain's top magical trackers have detected magical residue around one of these faults, and believe that a small group of wizards may have accessed the fault via the muggle underground. The actual location and content of these vaults was known to only a very few key goblins, one of whom apparently went missing three weeks ago."

Hermione was looking positively horrified to discover that it was her actions that had contributed to the crime. Loki was gazing into the middle distance, lost in thought. "Why tomorrow? We really need to go this afternoon. Now."

Kingsley looked apologetic. "The problem is that we are dealing with the Gringott's goblins. They are – not easy – at the best of times."

"And then there's me" Hermione stated flatly.

Kingsley nodded reluctantly. "Goblins have long memories, and a number of them were injured and even killed when you broke out. They accept that you did what you did for the best of reasons, and that is the only reason that they are prepared to allow your involvement in this case. That does not mean that they are prepared to be overly cooperative however, and they have specified that tomorrow morning is the only possible time that they can allow you to view the records and visit the vault."

Loki's eyes widened, suddenly. "We have to visit the vault. The lowest deepest level in a labyrinth of caves." He looked at Hermione, his face suddenly very pale.

The Headmistress – understanding – looked concerned. Kingsley looked merely looked puzzled. "Is that a problem. The goblins will guide us."

"I'm not very good in enclosed spaces – particularly caves. I had a – ah- bad experience in one a few years ago."

Hermione took his hand. "Would a mild calming draught help. I'm sure that I could borrow a lab this evening."

Loki squeezed her hand appreciatively. "That's kind of you alskling, but I suspect I will need the full range of my powers tomorrow and any kind of potion takes the edge off them. I will be alright." Rising he turned back to Kingsley. "Minister, thank you for contacting us, my wife and I will be happy to meet you in London tomorrow. Where would you like us to meet?"

Taking the hint that the meeting was at an end, Kingsley rose to shake his hand. "I would suggest that we meet in my office first. Would 10.30 be satisfactory?"

Hermione rose to say goodbye. "That will be fine Kingsley, thank you. If we are going to the lowest reaches of the Gringott's vaults, may I suggest that we all dress appropriately. I cannot imagine that it will be very pleasant down there."

"An excellent idea. Will you be staying overnight at Hogwarts, or would you like me to book you into the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Thank you Kingsley, but I believe that we will stay overnight here, if that is alright with Professor McGonagall?"

The Professor smiled "You and Loki are always welcome at Hogwarts Hermione you know that. In fact your old room has been kept for you, in case of just such an eventuality"

Hermione looked up at her old friend. "Are you apparating back Kingsley" when he nodded his affirmation, she turned back to Loki. "I'm just going to walk Kingsley back to the gates, I won't be long. We have things to catch up on.."

 _ooo0ooo_

At this time of the morning Stark Tower was silent. Bruce was fairly certain that Steve Rogers was probably out for a run, or pounding a punch bag in the gym. They would be lucky if Tony showed up before lunchtime – as a rule, seeing him up at this time – just a little after eight – meant that he had been working all night and may or may not be off to bed, depending on whether or not Jarvis had time-locked him out of his lab. Banner sipped his first coffee of the morning, and idly flicked through his emails.

Eric Selvig...

Now there was a name he hadn't heard for a while. Jane Foster's mentor had retreated to London after the Battle of New York. Occasionally publications with his names attached would find their way onto Bruce's computer, but this was probably the first direct communication that Bruce had ever had from him.

Banner was suddenly aware of another presence behind him. A warm female presence, leaning familiarly over his shoulder, soft red hair brushing his cheek.

Within him, he felt The Other Guy humming happily. She usually had this effect on him. On both of them if the truth be told.

"Good morning Natasha"

She took a sip of his coffee. The gesture of casual intimacy was both delightful and frustrating... "Anything interesting?"

Bruce nodded, trying to marshal his fractured thoughts – not unusual when Natasha Romanoff was so close that he could smell the subtle sweetness of her shampoo, and the faint scent of warm damp skin which indicated that she had only just had her post workout shower. Aware that she was looking at him – a look of faint puzzlement between her brows, he pulled himself together.

"It's from Eric Selvig. Apparently he's been trying to get a hold of Jane... without success"

Natasha shrugged. "She's a Queen, and a wife, and she's only recently given birth to twins. It's hardly surprising if she doesn't have time to ponder scientific problems. Does he say what it's about?"

Bruce had been reading Eric's message while listening to Natasha with half an ear. "Hmm, this is interesting. Apparently Selvig has detected a number of "significant and escalating gravitational anomalies" that he wants her to look at."

Natasha looked at the data. "Should we be worried?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's lunchtime in London. I'll give him a call..."


	5. Chapter 5

After Kingsley and Hermione had left to walk to the edges of the wards, Loki sat back down in his armchair, accepting another cup of tea from his hostess. "Hermione and the Minister seem close. Should I be worried?" His wry smile was supposed to indicate that he was joking, but, aware of the underlying insecurities that occasionally plagued him, Minerva was unconvinced, and swiftly put his mind to rest.

"Kingsley has known Hermione since she was 15 years old through his membership of the Order of the Phoenix. When she left Hogwarts, he was her mentor at the Ministry for nearly five years. But no Loki, you have no cause to worry and well you know it."

Sipping her tea she turned her mind to more practical matters. "Under the circumstances, it might be better if you avoided the Great Hall while you are here as your presence is bound to cause a stir. Would you like me to get Kreacher to bring you something up to your room , or will you walk down to Hogsmead for dinner?"

Loki's eyes lit up. "Do you know, it's been forever since I had one of Rosmerta's chocolate puddings. Hogsmead it is I think...

 _ooo0ooo_

They walked down the main staircase in silence, but Kingsley could not resist glancing at the woman by his side, Hermione was back in her red velvet cloak, but had set the hood back onto her shoulders. Beneath it she wore a deep blue gown, trimmed with silver in the Asgardian fashion. She looked very unlike either the bushy haired bookish schoolgirl of his earliest memory, or the serious, businesslike woman, with something to prove that had worked for him at the Ministry.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he took her hand momentarily.

"You look well Hermione. Are you happy in this new life? I have to say, I don't know quite what to make of this husband of yours. His past is... well..."

Hermione tucked her arm into his. "Kingsley, you worry too much. Trust me. He is a good man. The best. He some real issues when he was young, and for an Asgardian that is a very very long time to get messed up. Believe me, he has more than paid for everything he did in New York – and that wasn't even by his choice, someone much bigger and nastier was pulling his strings. After that he suffered appalling injuries at the hands of Odin. By the time he came to me at Hogwarts he was physically and mentally - broken is the only way to describe him..."

Kingsley smiled wryly. "You never could resist a hopeless case could you Hermione? If it wasn't for you Draco Malfoy would be rotting in Azkaban now rather than teaching students very successfully here at Hogwarts. And let's be honest, Harry Potter was the ultimate in hopeless causes – and you managed that one quite successfully too.

Hermione shook her head. "Draco Malfoy. Another screwed up young man that appeared to grow up with everything he could ever want – except the normal, straightforward loving relationship with his parents that every child deserves.

Kingsley laughed as they came into sight of the gate. "That's the secret is it. Every psychotic super villain just wants to be loved?"

Hermione smiled serenely. "Isn't that what we all want Kingsley? Who knows, if Tom Riddle had been born to normal decent loving parents, ideally magical so that he didn't grow up feeling so different, the world may never have heard of Lord Voldemort." Reaching up she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Kingsley. We'll see you tomorrow at the Ministry."

 _ooo0ooo_

That evening, Hermione and Loki shared the luxury of a quiet dinner _à deux,_ at the Three Broomsticks, not something they were able to do very often in Asgard. But Hermione couldn't help noticing that Loki seemed a little distracted. Even his favourite desert was being pushed half heartedly around his plate. Reaching across the table, she took his hand in hers.

"What is it darling?"

Loki looked up, "I'm sorry. We get one night to ourselves, and I spend it moping. I'm just – well to be honest I'm worried to death about going down that bloody hole tomorrow. What happens if I..."

"Then we do what we've always done, we deal with it. Together. And don't worry about Kingsley. He's spent most of his life fighting the worst dark wizards this world has to offer, and it's got pretty messy at times. He's seen plenty of people with similar symptoms as a result, he won't judge you for it. This isn't Asgard..."

Loki still looked unconvinced. Hermione waved to catch Rosmerta's eye. "Come on, if you're not going to eat that we'll ask Rosmerta to put it in a box for you. Then when you're awake and fretting in the middle of the night you'll at least have something to snack on without waking poor Kreacher..."

Hermione awoke several hours before dawn, unsurprised to find the other side of the bed both empty and cold. Wandering into the sitting room, she found Loki curled up asleep in the large chair by the empty fireplace, a book on his lap. The room was bitterly cold, and so was he. Hermione considered waking him to come to bed, or even levitating him, but as stressed as he had been, she couldn't guarantee that he would be able to go back to sleep if she woke him, so instead she fetched a blanket from the bedroom for him, and with a whisper of her wand, she conjured a fire in the hearth. Brushing a kiss over his hair, she turned to go back to bed. As she turned she caught her foot on something she hadn't noticed before. Looking down, she realised with a smile that it was an empty box, containing a few remaining chocolate crumbs...

 _ooo0ooo_

"Good morning, welcome to the Ministry for Magic. Please check your wand on the scales."

Hermione put her wand on the tray. The clerk behind the desk peered at the printout. "10¾ inches, vine wood, and dragon heartstring. Purpose of your visit?"

"The Minister for Magic is expecting us". A badge printed out "Hermione, Princess of Asgard. Visiting Minister for Magic"

The clerk looked at Loki expectantly.

"I don't have a wand. I don't need one." Loki glared at the clerk, daring him to make something of it. To his disgust, his badge just said "Visitor". With a poisonous glare at the cowering official, Loki stalked after his wife.

It took longer to reach Kingsley's office than they had expected. Primarily because, even though it had been almost ten years since she left, a surprising number of witches and wizards greeted her with pleasure, and were delighted to meet her husband. Loki couldn't have remembered a quarter of those that he was introduced to. One of them, however, he would remember, all too clearly...

"Hermione? Merlin's balls, what the hell are you doing back? I thought Mum said that you'd married some foreign bloke. Hope he doesn't mind the smell of books? Loki's eyebrows shot up as he turned to face a tall, burly man with a shock of ginger hair.

"Ron." Hermione's voice was flat, and unimpressed with the oaf's attempt at humour. "How are you?"

"Oh you know. Overworked and underpaid. Lav's alright, she's expecting again. We'll have our own Quidditch team soon." His eyes flicked curiously at Loki.

Hermione sighed. Some people never changed. "Ron, can I introduce my husband Loki, Prince and Lord Chancellor of Asgard, Loki, this is Ron, an old school friend of mine."

Ron looked Loki up and down in a way that made his temper prickle. "Asgard huh. Never heard of it. One of those tin pot European states that you only hear about in pub quizzes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really Ronald, you don't change do you? Even if you don't read books, don't you read the news. Try looking it up sometime... Anyway, you must excuse us, we have an appointment with Kingsley in five minutes and it would be rude to keep him waiting." Turning on her heel, she left the ginger oaf standing in the corridor with his mouth open.

Loki's face was thunderous. "I would assume that he wasn't a good friend of yours. What a clod!"

Hermione chuckled ruefully. "Would you believe that not only was he one of my best friends, I even fancied myself in love with him. After the war, if you had asked, I would have said that I was fully intending on marrying him. We were together for several years."

Loki stopped, dumbfounded, unable to imagine his beautiful, elegant, intelligent wife shackled to the lout he had just met – and failing miserably. "Wait a minute - THAT Ron - thank the Nine that you came to your senses eventually?"

"Oh yes, I realised that I wanted a life and a partner, and he wanted a housekeeper and a substitute for his mother. It was pretty acrimonious until we both decided to call it quits. He was Harry's best friend, but they don't have much in common any more... they've just grown in different directions.

The conversation halted abruptly as they came to a large and imposing wooden door. An auror, standing guard outside nodded them straight through

Hermione looked at Loki, somewhat nervously. "We're here!"


	6. Chapter 6

In the Minister's office Kingsley's secretary - new, thought Hermione - rose to greet them. "Prince Loki, Princess Hermione, welcome to the Ministry for Magic. The Minister sends his apologies, he is caught on an urgent Floo call with an international counterpart. Please take a seat, can I get you some tea – coffee?" Hermione accepted a cup of tea, Loki simply asked for a glass of water. He was strung out enough, he didn't need to add caffeine to the mix. Beside, his mouth was dry with nerves. He sat in Kingsley's waiting room, taking deep breaths and trying to keep himself calm and focussed. Understanding, Hermione took his hand comfortingly in hers, leaning her head momentarily against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She kept her voice low, unwilling to share her conversation with Kingsley's secretary.

He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer. "I am now"

The big oak door opened, revealing Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Hermione, Prince Loki, I apologise for keeping you waiting. The French Minister for Magic..." He shook his head, leaving them in no doubt of his opinion of his French counterpart. Hermione and Loki rose from the sofa, but Kinsley waved for Hermione to finish her tea first. When they were finally ready, the small group proceeded to Gringotts via Kingsley's private floo.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Hermione was shocked to realise that they had arrived not in the great hall, but straight into the office of the Head Goblin, who had left his desk to greet them.

"Welcome to Gringotts Bank Minister, you are most welcome."

The Minister inclined his head slightly. "Good morning. May I introduce Loki, Prince of Asgard, and his wife Princess Hermione." The Head Goblin bowed very respectfully to Loki, but Hermione received only a nod of the head and a hard stare.

The Head Goblin turned slightly to acknowledge a second, slightly younger Goblin that stepped forward carrying a number of roles of parchment. "Ah, Grishak. Please place the parchments on the table and ensure that we are not disturbed.

The three visitors stood around the large table, while the Head Goblin carefully unrolled the parchments. "Please be very careful, some of these parchments are very fragile. It would be better if you didn't touch them more than necessary."

Kingsley stepped back, to give Loki and Hermione full access. A series of drawings showed a black metal casket, deep, rectangular, probably two feet by one foot by one foot. A twisted metal handle was set into both ends, and a complicated pattern of knotwork decorated the sides. On a separate parchment were details of each side of the casket, showing the engraving, and a small number of what were clearly runes, although not anything that Hermione recognised.

Beside her, Loki drew in his breath. "This isn't possible."

"Loki, can you read these runes?"

"The runes – no, they're probably nonsense designed to confuse people. But the engravings, yes."

"The engravings. But they're just knots and patterns"

Loki smiled, slightly smugly. "To you, maybe, to me they tell a very different story... Normally I would use an enlargement spell, but as the parchment is very fragile..." he turned back to the Head Goblin. "Do you have a magnifying glass by any chance?"

The Goblin disappeared out of the office, and returned a few moments later carrying a glass that looked absurdly large in his hands. He handed it to Loki with a small bow, before forgetting his dignity so far as to climb on one of the chairs to enable him to see better. Loki pored over the drawings with the glass muttering under his breath. Eventually he straightened and turned to Hermione.

"Can you duplicate these? It would probably be safer."

Kingsley looked puzzled. "Can't you do it?"

"I could, but using a wand means that Hermione can focus less power more precisely, which lessens the chance of causing any damage in the process. I've tried a wand, but it just doesn't work. I spent a whole afternoon in Olivander's once. Nothing. Not a single wand wanted anything to do with me." Without even looking up he added. "Hermione, whatever you're thinking, don't say it. Just reproduce... no scrap that... replicate. Please?"

With a smirk that was starting to look eerily familiar to Kingsley, Hermione took out her wand.

" _Gemino!"_

Once the scrolls had all been replicated, the originals were taken away by the assistant goblin and the copies were spread out over the table.

"Right," Loki's long fingers danced over the scrolls. "See this knot here, this is the symbol of the Royal House of Asgard. This to the right, with the twist, is the symbol of the King of Asgard, Bor Burison, my Grandfather, and this symbol here is for his Queen, Bestia, who was, I was interested to find out, a Frost Giant. If Odin hadn't been dead when I found this out, I think I would have killed him myself. Fucking Hypocrite...! Oh I beg your pardon gentlemen. It's a very long story, and you'd have to at least buy me a couple of drinks first. Ow!"

Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs "Focus Loki! We're on the clock with Thor remember"

"Slave driver." He was silent for a moment. "This knot here is the symbol of the king to be, in this case my affectionate and beloved foster father Odin."

So we have my grandparents, my father and Asgard, in a pattern which appears to be repeated on both sides. At each end is the traditional depiction of Yggdrasil, the tree of life. Do we have a picture of the lid?"

The Head Goblin rummaged in the piles of paper, finally producing a smaller scrap of parchment that had evaded their notice. Loki looked at it closely, his face paling, eyes suddenly intent.

"We need to go down to the vault now, then I must go straight back to Asgard." He turned back to the Head Goblin. "May I take these copies with me please?"

The Head Goblin bowed his assent, before ushering them out of his office, pausing only to shed the cloaks that had covered their muggle jumpers and jeans, Loki and Hermione followed him, with Kingsley bringing up the rear.

Loki had little trouble with the vaults initially. The terrifying, bone shaking ride into the bottom of the modern vault system was sufficient to thoroughly distract him with straightforward concerns for his and Hermione's survival. When they alighted from the cart however, he couldn't help looking around at the damp rocky walls, with trepidation. He tried to focus on the mystery, on the reassurance of Hermione's hand in his, but as if to compound the issue, he could hear a small trickle of water in the distance. The great weight of rock was pressing above him, and he was aware of a cold trickle of panic running down his back. When he realised that they were heading for a narrow niche in the rocks, leading to a tight twisting staircase his heart sank further.

To Loki, it seemed that the steep descent to the lowest levels took forever, and all the time he was fighting the conviction that the walls and ceiling were closing in on him. Finally, they reached the bottom. It was unpleasant down there, but not as bad as the staircase had been. Loki took a few grateful breaths.

Then he felt it.

He turned to Hermione, eyes wide, all fears forgotten. "Do you feel that?"

She frowned, focusing hard. "Possibly – maybe?" She turned to her right. "Down there somewhere. It's like – a tingle in my head, and it isn't pleasant. Whatever is down here is dark, really dark."

Casting _lumos_ with her wand, she followed the small figure of the Head Goblin down the path, until he came to a plain unmarked rock face. He ran a long bony finger, down the door, his nails scraping against the rock in a way that made Hermione shudder.

When the rough rock door swung reluctantly open, it hit Loki like a runaway horse. The _power_ of this thing. Dark, twisted, ancient beyond even the comprehension of the oldest Asgardian, more ancient even than the earth beneath their feet.

And powerful. Once upon a time Loki would have given everything he owned for such power. But not anymore. Now the idea of whatever had been in here in the hands of unscrupulous witches or wizards unknown, terrified him

What had his grandparents put here? What evil had they unwittingly unleashed on Midgard?


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again the response to this story has been wonderful. Love hugs and triple chocolate chunk cookies to everyone that followed, favourited and reviewed._

 _Lots of information in the next couple of chapters - I hope I've got my Marvel related facts right. I've never read the comics, my information comes solely from the movies and Marvel Wiki so apologies for any gaffs. Reviews are love, please let me know what you think. MM x_

* * *

Later that afternoon, back in Asgard, Frigga, Thor and Jane joined Hermione and Loki in the Royal Archive adjoining the Great Library.

"So what do you need to tell us Loki, Hermione. What news from Midgard?" Thor settled in one of the big oak chairs, Jane and Frigga joining them at the table.

Between them, Loki and Hermione briefed them on the events of the past twenty four hours, spreading the copies of the parchments across the table. Once again, Loki explained the details of the engravings. "The decoration on the casket show the Royal House of Asgard, our Grandfather Bor Burison, our Grandmother Bestia, and the symbol of the king to be..."

"Father" Thor's brows drew together. "With such secure vaults in Asgard, why would grandfather wish to hide a casket on Midgard. Was there anything else on the box?"

"Yes," continued his brother. "On each end, around the handles are the branches of Yggdrasil, and on the top..." He retrieved the small piece of parchment which had so concerned him earlier, and passed it straight to his Mother. She studied it for a moment, then looked up at her younger son.

"The Convergence". He nodded.

Jane and Hermione looked blank, Thor had the vague look of someone that should probably know what that meant – but didn't. Without a word, Frigga vanished, returning only a few moments later with a confused looking Heimdall.

"Heimdall my friend – have a seat," said Thor smiling. "If Mother has brought you here, I am assuming that you will be able to tell us more about The Convergence.."

Asgard's gatekeeper and watcher bowed to his King. "Indeed, Allfather. Once in every five thousand years the Nine Realms align, the barriers between stretch and thin, and movement between the worlds is at its easiest.

"Every five thousand years?" echoed Frigga, "To my knowledge this has not occurred in my lifetime Heimdall. When is the next Convergence to occur?

"Madam, even as we speak the worlds align above our heads. Within a matter of days now, the Convergence will take place."

All those around the table looked at each other in the deepest consternation. "This cannot be a coincidence" said Loki with a frown. "Tell me Heimdall, can you tell us what occurred during the last Convergence?

Heimdall chuckled, "I have many millennia beyond your years Your Highness, but I am not such an age as that yet. But I do have knowledge of the Lore of this Realm, and I can say that five thousand years ago, towards to the end of your Grandfather's reign, there was a great battle with the Dark Elves..."

Frigga's eyes were filled with horror. Thor just looked perplexed. "But the Dark Elves are all dead, Mother used to tell us tales of them when we were children and Loki used to be so frightened that he would insist on sleeping in my bed."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Hermione couldn't stop laughing – unimpressed, Loki shot his brother a look that would have sent a lesser man running screaming from the room. Hermione took his hand, smiling, coaxing a reluctant smile from him. "Sweetheart, I promise that if you're scared you'll always have me to look after you" He pretended to glare at her, but failed miserably. No one noticed that Frigga had left the table, to hunt among the great bookshelves of the archive.

She returned to the table some moments later, carrying a large ancient looking book. Before she opened it, she looked up at the great golden watcher of the Realm. "Heimdall my friend, I thank you for your counsel, you are welcome to stay, but if you have other duties..."

Bowing his head to all present, Heimdall was about to returned to his post when he stopped – remembering something. Turning to Jane he added "My Queen, you should probably know that your friend, the good Doctor Selvig also studies The Convergence, he has had a number of conversations recently with another known to this company – Dr Bruce Banner."

Jane struck her forehead – frustrated. "Of course, the gravitational anomalies. I KNEW I should have gotten back to him." Recovering herself, she smiled at Heimdal, thanking him for the information. The great golden figure bowed, and left to return the Observatory.

The attention of all present turned to Frigga who opened the book carefully.

"Before the Nine Realms were born to light, there was darkness, and from the darkness came the Dark Elves. The leader of the Dark Elves, Malekith had one purpose - to restore the world to primeval darkness. In order to do this, he required the power of the Aether, liquid darkness..."

"Dark Matter" exclaimed Jane.

Frigga smiled, but continued. "... of ancient and catastrophic power. But even with the power of the Aether, Malekith could only achieve his aim of returning the entire Nine Realms during The Convergence when the boundaries between the realms are at their thinnest.

Five thousand years ago Malekith, and his force, attempted to destroy the universe as we know it. But his attempt was foiled by your grandfather. Malekith was defeated, and disappeared from history. It was believed that the Asgardian army had wiped out the entire race of Dark Elves."

Loki pulled a face at Hermione "and we wonder why tracts of the universe hate us..."

Frigga shot him a quelling look. "Bor wrested the Aether from Malekith, and hid it where no one would ever find it."

"In a magical vault in an insignificant corner of an un-regarded and primitive world. As far as possible from Asgard." Loki looked seriously at Hermione. "Now we know what we felt in there..."

"The Aether" whispered his wife in horror. "So where is it now...?"

Loki frowned. "As I said before, with the Convergence so close, this cannot be a coincidence." He drew a breath and voiced the question that they were all thinking.

"Are we certain that Malekith is dead?"

Thor snorted in a most un-kingly manner. "If Grandfather beat him he of course he is dead"

Loki rolled his eyes. Frigga shook her head. "We cannot be sure of that Thor. Do not underestimate him. Malekith was said to be very clever, and the most powerful of his kind. Should he live, he will assuredly blame our family for the destruction of his entire race. The blood feud is a powerful and destructive force, not to be taken lightly."

Hermione had gone very quiet and very still. Loki watched her, waiting for whatever she was putting together in that brilliant head of hers.

"Hermione?"...

After a few moments of thought, she looked up at him. "You could sense the Aether when we visited the vault. Even though it had been missing for several days. I could feel it too, but not with the same strength."

Frigga nodded. "That does not surprise me." Loki and Hermione looked at her, questioning. "The Aether may appear to be fluid, but do not let that fool you. Loki is so attuned to the Aether, because he has already been under the influence of two of its counterparts, the Space Stone, and more particularly, the Mind Stone. The Aether is the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Gems."

Loki was as white as his shirt, his eyes huge. Rising from his chair, with a muttered apology, he left the room...

Gesturing to the others to stay where they were, Hermione rose, and followed him. Jane looked concerned, but Thor laid a reassuring hand on her arm. "Let Hermione deal with him Jane. There is no one that understands Loki better."

Jane looked at Frigga, and her husband, still puzzled. "What are the Infinity Gems?" Thor looked to Frigga...

"The Infinity Gems are six elemental objects, created by beings infinitely more powerful than any Asgardian, more powerful even than Loki, and he is the most powerful of us all at present. The whereabouts of the Soul, Time and Reality Stones are at present unknown, but the blue Space Stone is better known to you as the Tesseract, and the yellow Mind Gem, was the force within the sceptre that possessed not only the minds of the Avenger they call Hawkeye, and your friend Dr Selvig, but also that of my son, with such catastrophic results. I can understand Loki's reluctance to go anywhere near any other of these stones, but I believe that there will be no alternative under the circumstances. We must hope that Hermione can help him to see that...


	8. Chapter 8

Having momentarily lost track of Loki, Hermione worked her way quickly around his known favourite haunts. The Library would have been her first choice, had she not already seen him leave. Beyond that was his study (or Loki's Lair as it was known within the family), their chambers, and finally the top of the tallest of the palace towers, known simply as The Observatory. Apparating to the top for speed, she was relieved to find Loki sitting against the wall, his arms around his knees. For a disorientating moment, Hermione was forcibly reminded of the Loki of her earliest memories, horribly damaged, volatile, scared to death. It must have been the way he was seated, arms wrapped defensively around himself, eyes very far away, something frozen and poised for flight in his body.

Not wishing to startle him, she knelt in front of him, glad to be wearing her jeans for once. She put a hand on his arm...

"Loki?" There was no reply, she reached out combing her fingers through his hair. "Loki, sweetheart, talk to me." For long moments it appeared that he had closed off, even to her, but eventually he raised his head – the look in his eyes was all too familiar.

"I thought I was done with those things Hermione – thought WE were done. I don't like it. I've been far too susceptible to them in the past – what if it happens again...? There _cannot_ be another New York – even if you have to kill me..."

Hermione sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Sweetheart, you have come a very long way since those days. You are very different now. More self confident, more centred. More balanced. Besides – you felt – believed yourself to be completely alone in those days." He looked down at her, the fear in his eyes beginning to fade as she continued... "What makes you think that I would ever allow that to happen again? Wherever this leads us, I will be right where I belong. By your side."

Loki sighed, "But what do we do Hermione. We have no idea who has the Aether, or what has happened to them since. And we're running out of time."

Hermione smiled, she knew that she would get a chance to finish her plan eventually...

"Simple – we call in reinforcements. Now if you're feeling up to it, let's head back to the Archive. That way we don't have to waste time going over this twice.

 _ooo0ooo_

 _Someone was after him, he could feel it. Years of living on the criminal edges of wizarding society had sharpened his instincts. Let others call it paranoia, the prickling at the back of his neck, the twitching of his magic had kept him alive thus far. At least he was safe here in this poky little rented room. He was no Harry Potter Merlin knows, but he was more than capable of constructing wards capable of keeping pretty much everything likely to be hunting scum like him out._

 _So were the stealthy footsteps on the stairs only a figment of his overstretched imagination?_

 _Without making a sound, he hefted his wand, creeping silently over to press his ear to the door._

 _When the door exploded inwards seconds later it took him completely by surprise..._

 _ooo0ooo_

When they arrived back in the archive Loki was hugged by both Frigga and Thor, Jane – more reserved put a hand on his arm, but the relief in her eyes was reassuring.

Once they were seated, Loki looked at Hermione. "So what is your plan...?"

"We're acting as though this is something that we have to deal with alone. But we have other options." She looked around the table and smiled. "We call in reinforcements..."

She turned to Loki. "You and I need to go back to Earth to meet up with Harry and track the Aether. Assuming that Malekith doesn't have it already, it is likely that whoever does have it may not understand what they are dealing with. We have to find them before Malekith does, because even though we haven't seen him in 5000 years, the Convergence is approaching and the Aether is vulnerable. We have to assume that Loki isn't the only one that can sense it. He'll be coming.

We need to get the scientists together on this. Jane, you need to go to London too – to meet up with Eric Selvig and find out what he's working on. If he's in touch with Dr Banner in New York, it might make sense to get Eric there too

...And Thor." The King of Asgard looked up at her, smiling, in spite of his concern, at the ease with which she took command and ordered her forces. "On that note, it's time to call the Avengers. If Malekith succeeds, we are not just looking at one realm, but all nine. "

Frigga touched Hermione's arm. "And what would you like me to do?"

Hermione's face was suddenly serious. "Prepare our people for war..."

 _ooo0ooo_

That evening, Hermione and Loki stood on top of the Observatory, watching the sun set into the void. "We just never seem to get a break do we?" she sighed. "Why can't we just get on with our lives – I'm so tired of trying to save the world..."

Loki wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You managed to save me too. I think that may have been even more impressive."

Hermione turned into his arms. "I don't want to fight aliens, or the forces of evil anymore, I just want to be here. I want to wake up with you every morning, and help Jane with her research, and play with the boys, and brew potions with Lucilla. Instead Jane and I are going back to London tomorrow, you're stuck here, and Thor is off to New York." She gripped the front of his shirt frustrated. "It isn't fair".

Loki's fingers tucked under her chin, gently raising her head, so that he could kiss her. Despite the troubles looming on the horizon, the kiss was easy, gentle, but full of promise.

"Hermione, we have been through so much already, we have to believe that we are going to survive this too. Even I cannot believe that the Norns are so cruel as to bring us together, only to pull us apart again."

"Would now be an inappropriate time to cite Romeo and Juliet, Abelard and Eloise, Jack and Rose?"

Loki's face was confused. "Jack and Rose... I do not think I am ..." The pop culture reference was lost as his wife's lips brushed languorously against his, a hopeless distraction as always….

"Loki" her voice was little more than a whisper, a little breathless.

"Yes alskling"

"Since we only have tonight, before all hell breaks loose once again, can I make a suggestion" she reached up and whispered something in his ear which made his eyes go wide, and very dark. With a smile that was pure devilry, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and transported them straight back to their chambers, somehow managing to lose most of their clothing in the process...

 _ooo0ooo_

Immediately after breakfast the following morning, they all assembled in Thor's study. Thor was dressed for combat, his face serious. "We have to make some practical decisions. While the boys are still babies, Loki remains my _de facto_ heir. Assuming that Loki and I may be in and out of Asgard for some days, Mother, I have appointed you as Regent in my absence. Jane, this is no reflection on you as my Queen, I know that you will have your hands full with the scientists, and may well need to be away from Asgard yourself.

Thor unrolled a parchment scroll. "This document confirms everything I have said. I need to sign it, as do you Mother, as my regent, and Loki, as my appointed heir. Loki, as Lord Chancellor, you also need to add the seal of Asgard." Once this had been completed, Thor bound the parchment, putting it aside, to make space for another.

"This document sets out what is to be done in the event of my death." Jane gave a small gasp of distress. "It is an unpleasant thought sweetheart, but it must be considered. Until Bjarte is of an age to rule himself, the realm will be ruled jointly by you mother, and by Loki, in council with Jane and Hermione. The Norns forbid, but should anything befall Bjarte, Brandt will be next in line, and after him, Loki, and any children that he and Hermione may have in the future."

The group in Thor's office was silent. His words had brought home to them the seriousness of the situation. There was a very real chance that people that they loved were going to die. That some of the people in this room might not return. It was a sobering thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours later, they all assembled in Heimdall's observatory. Jane was fretting. It was the first time she had left Bjarte and Brandt for any length of time, and although she knew that they would be fine under their grandmother's care, it was still difficult for her. Thor was doing his best to reassure her, but was looking a little bewildered by her concern.

"Jane. The boys will be fine. Collect Eric and bring him – via the Bifrost if he will – to New York, to Stark Tower. By the time you get there, you will both be expected. If you feel the need to come home at any time just call Heimdall and he will handle everything else. If Lady Darcy is in London with Eric, bring her too."

Listening to Thor, Frigga was aware that Loki and Hermione were standing aside from the main group, talking quietly but urgently, not quite loudly enough for her to hear clearly…. "Loki, I was thinking last night. If things go badly, we need somewhere..."

Heimdall turned to Thor. "My King. If you are ready, I will send you to New York first."

Thor kissed Jane, before bidding farewell to Frigga. Turning to Loki and Hermione he embraced them both. "Be careful. We have no knowledge of what you will be facing. Hermione. I know that you are very powerful and very strong, but please. Wait until Loki arrives before doing anything – rash."

Loki was frowning. Clearly he had the same concerns as his brother. "This damn trade delegation. Are you certain that Mother cannot deal with it Thor?"

Thor took his younger brother to one side. "Brother, I am as keen to have you on Midgard with Hermione as you are, but the delegation from Alfheim may well bring other information that they will be reluctant to disclose to anyone other than you or I. Our network of informers around the Nine Realms is still in its infancy. Greet them for me, spend the day with them, then leave them with Mother. By tomorrow night you will be safely back with Hermione..."

Loki glared at his brother. "I am not some dependent child with separation anxiety Thor. I worry about my wife's capacity for getting into trouble. For a woman of great intelligence she has a spectacular disregard for her own safety, particularly when those she loves are threatened. She will be meeting up with Harry in London, and they do not have a good track record for coming through their adventures unscathed."

Thor turned to his sister in law, drawing her into the conversation. "Sister, as your King, I have to ask you a favour. I realise that you are as concerned about this situation as I, but I must ask you to refrain from any activity that may turn my brother's hair grey until he joins up with you. I need him to be here until at least tomorrow afternoon, and he will never agree to stay if there is the slightest chance that you will be putting yourself into harm's way"

Hermione sighed, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. "I will be fine. I am meeting Harry at The Cauldron this afternoon, then tomorrow morning we are meeting up with Kingsley and Atticus Jones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to brief them on the current situation. We will probably spend the afternoon ferreting through recent Auror records to see if we can pick up anything of any significance. By the time we've finished Loki will almost certainly be finished and back at the Cauldron."

Hermione smiled, putting a hand on her brother in law's arm. "Go Thor. Talk to the Avengers. Get the brains together, and if you can bring any of the others back here so much the better."

Thor was not unaware of the irony of his being commanded by a slip of a girl a fraction of his age, but he had the greatest respect for Loki's brilliant wife and was happy to let her lead. Kissing Hermione's hand, and gripping Loki's shoulder, Thor turned away. He pulled his wife against him for one more kiss, before he raised his hand to Heimdall and stepped into the whirling light of the Bifrost.

Knowing they were next, Hermione turned into Loki's arms, lifting her face to be kissed. Clinging for a moment, they reluctantly, drew apart.

"For the gods' sake Hermione, please be careful. Don't do anything until I get there please." The concern in Loki's eyes wrung her heart. Stretching up, she kissed him on the cheek, breathing in the dearly familiar scent of him.

"I promise. It's only 24 hours. And remember what we talked about. You need to set the wards up and make sure that we will have everything we need. In the meantime Harry and I will see you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening."

Hermione stepped away, pulling a rucksack onto her shoulder. Hugging Frigga, she took Jane's hand firmly in hers and the two women stepped into the Bifrost, destination London.

 _ooo0ooo_

 _Stark Tower, New York._

It may only be 10am – the arse-crack of dawn as far as Tony Stark was concerned, but so far it had been a good morning. For once there had been no nightmares. No waking up, choking, with memories of fighting the suffocating darkness, trapped on the wrong side of the portal, waiting for the blinding flash of white light as the missile detonated. There was not even the familiar pounding in his head and shaking hands, evidence of too much whisky and not enough sleep. All of these factors were probably due to the presence of Pepper Potts, curled warm and delightfully naked against his side, and some very pleasant memories of the night before, principally involving an early night, and nothing stronger than a couple of bottles of decent wine with dinner. So given all this good stuff, why the hell was he awake at this god forsaken hour of the morning.

" _Mr Stark"_

Tony groaned, burying his head in the pillows. "Jarvis. This had better be an emergency of apocalyptic proportions, or I'm going to reinstall you in the Stark Industries canteen coffee machine. The cheap and nasty one in the basement, not the executive version"

" _You have a visitor sir. The King of Asgard is on the roof."_

Suddenly Tony was wide awake. "What the hell does Thor want?" A less pleasant thought dawned on him. " Wait. Jarvis. Is he alone, or does he have his brother with him?"

" _He is alone sir"._

Tony crashed back onto the pillows, waking Pepper in the process. "Thank god for that. Jarvis, let him in and tell him I'm on my way. And you'd better wake the others. Thor doesn't make social calls these days, not with a wife, kids and country to run. If he's here, there's trouble."

" _The others are already awake sir. Mr Rogers is in the gym, Mr Banner is working in his laboratory, and Ms Romanoff is currently in the kitchen getting herself and Mr Banner their second cup of coffee."_

"Coffee. Good plan Natasha... Gather the troops Jarvis, I'll see them in the kitchen."

What the hell does Thor want...?

And it had been such a good morning...

 _ooo0ooo_

By the time Tony had dragged himself to vertical and pulled on a pair of jeans and a Pink Floyd T Shirt, Pepper was wide awake.

"Thor is here?" she half laughing, half alarmed. "He doesn't have Loki with him does he?"

Tony chuckled. "Funny, I asked exactly the same question. And you'll be relieved to hear that the answer is – no. His Highness of Asgard is on his royal ownsome" He shrugged. "Who knows - maybe Loki's sexy little schoolmistress wife really has finally got a leash on him. Either that or Thor's here because Loki's running amok again and needs us to provide said leash…"

It had been an almighty shock when they had arrived in Asgard for Thor and Jane's wedding two years ago, to discover that his disgraced little brother was not only punished, but forgiven, rehabilitated, married - MARRIED!? - and installed as Lord Chancellor of Asgard and his brother's loyal right hand man; moreover, he appeared to be disconcertingly sane, happy, and showing no interest whatsoever in the throne of Asgard or any other of the Nine Realms.

Steve, who had watched Loki sparring with the Captain of the Guard early one morning during their stay had heard the story of Loki's punishment – and seen the scars. Steve had refused to go into details, but assured the others that justice had most certainly been done. The shock in Steve's eyes had said enough, and no one had asked any more questions.

Pepper – who had quickly got to know, and thoroughly like, Loki's wife, who was as charming and intelligent as she was beautiful and strong willed; had been firmly of the opinion, that like other "difficult" men, of her acquaintance, all Loki had ever needed was the love of the right woman to put him straight. It was a cliché, and Pepper had always been a hopeless romantic - but as it appeared that Loki had completely failed to cause any trouble since the incident in New York, and given that Tony was uncomfortably aware of his own less than stellar reputation in the past, he had been prepared to cut the guy a little slack. Especially after spending ten days in Asgard, surrounded by tall muscular beautiful blonde people, who clearly valued brute strength and reckless courage above all else, and tended to view anyone with brains, and any instinct for personal survival with distinct suspicion. Tony had begun to grudgingly admit that spending a thousand years growing up as the odd one out in a place like that would do weird shit to anyone's head.

But Loki was still Loki, and all things being equal thought Tony, if he was going to be back on the scene, it was probably a good thing that Barton was now living in semi-retirement at home with Laura and the kids, and that Natasha was at the Tower to help wrangle The Other Guy.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve Rogers was just leaving the gym when Jarvis's voice broke in. _"Captain Rogers, the King of Asgard has arrived on the roof. Mr Stark requests that you, Dr Banner and Ms Romanoff meet him in the kitchen area. Dr Banner and Ms Romanoff are on their way up already."_

Steve nodded. "Thank you Jarvis, I'm on my way"

" _And Captain Rogers – you may wish to be aware that Dr Banner and Ms Romanoff appear to be... at odds. I would recommend caution..."_

Steve shook his head. "I wish they'd just stop circling one another and just ... stop." Sighing he abandoned his plans to slip out to his favourite coffee hang out and headed for the kitchen area.

When the elevator door opened into the kitchen, Banner was brewing tea for himself, and coffee for everyone else, stony faced. There was no sign of Natasha. Bruce looked up forcing a smile... "Hi Steve, Coffee? Tony and Thor will be with us in a few minutes."

Steve noticed Natasha standing on the balcony, gazing at the view with almost obsessive interest. Steve sighed.

"When are you two going to sort this out? The UST is starting to give me a headache."

Banner cocked an eyebrow. "UST – impressive pop culture reference Captain. You've been reading Pepper's magazines again. There's nothing between Natasha and I we're just...friends" he finished lamely

Steve shook his head. "I don't see the issue. She is clearly interested in you – and given that you're not her usual type, she's probably pretty serious. You obviously like her. What's the problem? Even the Other Guy seems to like her..." Behind them elevators pinged as Thor and Tony entered.

Bruce glared at him... "Just leave it Steve – please. Just – leave it."

 _ooo0ooo_

"Good afternoon Tom" Having left Jane by a taxi rank near Hyde Park corner, Hermione had apparated from a quiet spot, straight into The Cauldron.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. Lovely to see you again. Mr Potter is waiting for you in the back room. Can I get you some refreshments?"

"Some tea would be lovely thank you. Do you have a room for me – for us actually, my husband will be joining me tomorrow evening. I'm not entirely sure how long we will be staying"

"Yes Miss Granger – err – Mrs..." Tom was clearly flustered, realising that he didn't know Hermione's married name.

"Hermione is fine Tom". The gods forbid she was going to start Tom on the whole "Princess Hermione" thing. She hefted her jacket and rucksack. "Would you pop these in my room when you have a moment please."

"Certainly Miss Granger. Just leave them there and I'll deal with them. You know your way through don't you." Behind Hermione, the door opened.

"Hermione, are you here on your own? Is Loki alright?"

"Harry!" Hermione hugged her best friend warmly. "Loki's fine Harry, he's stuck in Asgard for now - he'll be seeing us here tomorrow evening. But I haven't seen you for months. Where have you been?"

Harry looked vague – actually thought Hermione, slightly shifty was more to the point. "I've been doing some research. Family history stuff. I'll tell you about it sometime... but that's not why you needed to see me is it?"

Once Tom had delivered their tea and biscuits, Hermione cast a series of complicated silencing and privacy charms on the room

Harry's eyebrows flew up. He hadn't heard some of those charms since the bad old days. "Hermione, what the hell is going on?"

Hermione sighed. _Here we go again_. "Sit down Harry. We have trouble. Big trouble. Whole Nine Realms worth of trouble.."

Harry sighed. "When do we ever have anything else Hermione...? You'd better start from the beginning."

Hermione poured herself another cup of tea. "It all starts with a vault at Gringotts..."

 _ooo0ooo_

On the other side of the Atlantic, the Avengers were gathered around the breakfast bar in Stark Tower drinking coffee listening to a similar story

Bruce rubbed his forehead. "So you're telling us that this – substance – this Aether – is capable of turning matter into dark matter, and that this – dark elf? – wants to use the alignment of the planets to turn the entire universe back to primordial darkness?"

Thor looked vague. "Yes. I wish it didn't have to be me that explains it. Jane, or Hermione – or Loki would do a much better job than I."

At the mention of "he who we would prefer should not be mentioned" the whole group fell silent. Steve and Tony looked resigned, understanding that these days Thor and Loki inevitably came as a pair. Bruce looked anxious, and Natasha looked – 'constipated' was the word that Tony would have used if he didn't have any distinct preferences about staying alive.

"Thor." She ground out reluctantly. "We have to ask. Are you quite certain that your brother is not behind this?"

"Quite certain Lady Natasha. My brother made some grave errors of judgement, in recent years, although to be fair, in New York he was no more the master of his own actions than Eric Selvig or The Hawk. He will carry the scars of his punishment for the rest of his days. You all saw him when you came to Asgard. Believe me when I tell you that he is not the man that he was." Thor looked around the group. "We are comrades in arms. We have fought together in the past, now I ask for your help to defeat a common enemy. And I ask you to take my word, as King of Asgard, and as a warrior, that Loki will stand beside us."

Steve looked up from his coffee, to meet Thor's eyes across the table. "What do you want us to do?"

Thor reached for the coffee pot. "This is where we are now. Hermione is currently in London meeting with a very powerful wizard friend named Harry Potter – you may remember him from our wedding - if for no other reason than his startling resemblance to my brother. Fifteen years ago they fought together in a famous wizarding war, when they were little more than children themselves. Tomorrow Loki will leave Asgard to join them in the search for the Aether here on Midgard. Hermione is afraid that whoever stole the Aether may have done so under compulsion, and will almost certainly be completely unaware of what they have, and the danger that it will put them in."

"How can they track this thing?"

Thor looked uncomfortable. "The Aether has a powerful magical signature. Both Hermione and Loki can sense it, although it is much easier for Loki as he has already been exposed to others like it. Despite its liquid state, the Aether is one of the mind gems, brother to that within the Tesseract, and Loki's Sceptre. It's powers are different though. It changes matter not minds."

Steve looked concerned. "And how does Loki feel about going up against another one?

It was an uncomfortable question. "He is aware of the dangers. But he and Hermione are not just a couple, they are a strong team, with an eye always to one another's backs. And young Harry Potter has formed an exceptional third. His bond with Hermione is forged in blood and fire, and with Loki..." Thor's voice faded away – Harry's bond with Loki was just too complicated to be described easily.. "They just ... it just works" he finished lamely

"This is all very interesting and touching" snapped Natasha, "But we are nowhere near knowing what it is that you want of us."

"Eventually, we may well need your assistance to fight against Malekith and whatever forces he can muster. In the meantime however, Jane is collecting Eric Selvig in London and will bring him here to Stark Tower. She informs me that he has already been discussing some of the issues with you Bruce. The intention is that working together, you can monitor the Convergence, and how best we can control the situation. I would suggest that Bruce Tony and Eric remain here for the time being, while you, Steve, and you Lady Natasha accompany me to Asgard.

Tony looked up from his coffee, he had been remarkably silent since Thor's arrival. "If it comes to a fight, you're gonna need Iron Man."

Thor leaned over to clap him on the shoulder. "We will indeed my friend, but for now we have a greater need of your mind. Fear not. When the time comes, Heimdall can transport you from the top of your tower to Asgard in a matter of moments.

 _ooo0ooo_

Hunched into the brisk wind Eric Selvig turned into the unprepossessing London street where he now lived, a small bag of groceries in his hand. As he approached his front door he hesitated, seeing a figure sitting on the doorstep. After a few seconds hesitation, he rationalised that SHIELD wouldn't send one person to sit and wait for him in plain sight. Drawing closer, his heart lifted when recognition dawned.

"Jane"

She rose, smiling, but Eric thought that she looked a little distracted. "Eric" as he hugged her, he thought that she looked thinner, a little strained.

They spoke of this and that as he put his shopping away and made them both tea. Finally, when they were both sitting at his tiny kitchen table, steaming mugs in hand, he looked her in the eye.

"Why are you here Jane? Did you get my messages?"

Jane nodded. "There's trouble Eric. Fate of the Universe at stake trouble." Seeing his face she added quickly. "And no. This is absolutely nothing to do with Loki this time. He's still happy, still sane and still showing no interest in anything beyond his revoltingly happy marriage and helping Thor rule Asgard." She went on to briefly outline The Convergence, and the threat of Malekith and the Aether.

When she had finished, Eric digested all this, taking several reflective sip of his tea.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I would like you to come with me to Asgard, and have a quick chat with Heimdall, who probably knows more about this than anyone else on Asgard or Earth. Then he'll send us straight to the roof of Stark Tower. We're going to be working with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark on this."

"But not with Loki?"

Jane sighed. "I wish I could persuade you that Loki was as much of a puppet in that affair as you were. But no, in fact, Loki will be in London in just over 24 hours."

Eric stood up. "Give me five minutes to get some things together..."


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to everyone that is still with this story. Things are starting to move forward now - the body count will start to rise from here..._

 _Apologies for just posting the last two chapters on Monday without an author's note - I like to put something, but work has been an absolute mare this week and I was a bit bogged down. Why do people go on about August being a quiet month? My boss doesn't seem to have got the memo... but she's on holiday next week, so maybe I'll get a bit of peace._

 _Thank you very much for reading. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think._

 _Merrick x_

* * *

 _Hermione stood in the Great Hall of Asgard. Around her was only ruin and destruction. Decorated gold pillars lay in heaps of rubble. Bodies lay tangled on the ornate floor. Odin was there talking urgently to Thor, huddled in a corner. Sif and the Warriors Three were helping with the clear up. There was no sign of Loki, of Jane or Frigga. She passed faces she knew well, but their eyes slid past her, oblivious to her presence._

 _Following her instinct Hermione followed a small set of steep stairs out of the Hall, finding herself in a long room with cells on either side. The dungeons. Only one cell was lit. She approached cautiously. The cell had obviously been furnished for the occupant's comfort, but the contents were now destroyed, furniture, glass and books broken and scattered across the floor. There was a figure huddled in the corner, bare feet bleeding from the glass, long matted black hair tangled around his face._

 _Hermione's stomach knotted in horror. This couldn't be. How could Loki be here, and in this state? The utter grief and abandonment in his eyes broke her heart – a hundred times worse than the picture from New York. He crouched in the corner of his cell, the picture of misery, arms wrapped around his knees._

 _No matter how much she tried, Hermione couldn't get through the shield that contained him, couldn't make him hear her. She screamed his name, burning her hands on the shield, but he remained inside, isolated, alone, locked in his misery._

 _Someone was calling her name, and Loki was receding. She tried to cling to the vision, wanted to stay with him, not leave him in that dreadful place alone, but the voice was becoming more insistent._

"Hermione!"

"Harry?" For a hideous, disorientated few seconds, Hermione couldn't remember where she was. Why was Harry here? Was she back at Hogwarts? Had Loki, Asgard, all been a dream?

"Loki!" It all came back to her in a rush. The wreckage, the prison, the blood and grief...

It all came out, in a flood of tears all over Harry's shoulder. It wasn't the first time she had sobbed her griefs out in his arms, but it had been a while... She desperately tried to get herself together. "I'm sorry Harry."

That familiar lopsided grin. "Don't worry about it." Moments later, a concerned frown appeared between his brows. "Do you have these nightmares often?"

She shook her head. "Hardly ever. But I rarely sleep alone these days. I think that makes a difference. What time is it?"

"7.30 – actually nearer 8 now. We've had a message from Kingsley. He needs to see us as early as possible. Apparently there have been "developments". Tom's getting breakfast for us. I knocked on your door but you didn't answer, and I could hear you calling out. In the end I used _alohomora._ I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude."

She smiled, still a little wanly. "No, I'm grateful. It was horrible" she drew in a shaky breath. "I wish Loki were here. I don't think I'll really relax now until he's back... I'm sorry. That sounded really pathetic and needy didn't it. I just can't get the dream out of my head."

Harry kissed her on the top of the head as he got up. "I'll leave you to dress and come downstairs. And don't worry. That handsome husband of yours is probably still snoring in your bed back home if I know him..."

 _ooo0ooo_

Half an hour later Hermione joined Harry for breakfast. He noted with concern that she was still pale, the signs of her disturbed night clear on her face. They consumed their toast and coffee quickly, before flooing directly to the Ministry. An aide was waiting in the lobby to take them straight up to Kingsley's office.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had his nose in a huge sheaf of parchment when they arrived. Seeing them he rose quickly to greet them. "Hello Hermione – Harry, it's great to see you. It's been how many years?"

Harry chuckled. "Too long Kingsley, too long. How are you my friend?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Getting older and greyer by the minute. You're looking good Harry. No glasses I notice. Can I offer you some tea, coffee, pumpkin juice?"

After he had arranged coffee for them, Kingsley returned with a small stocky sandy haired man. "Can I introduce Mr Atticus Jones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Atticus, can I introduce Mr Harry Potter, and the lady formerly known as Hermione Granger, now Princess Hermione of Asgard".

Jones' eyebrows shot up at Hermione's title. "Hermione will be fine" she smiled, shaking his hand. "My husband, will be joining us later today, he is occupied with a matter of state business for his brother the King, at home today."

Harry smiled to himself. Listening to Hermione, Jones would undoubtedly expect Loki to turn up in state robes, or at the very least a Savile Row suit. It would probably be a real disappointment when he turned up in jeans tomorrow.

Hermione briefed Kingsley and Jones quickly on what they had discovered so far. When they started talking about nine realms, convergences and dark matter she could see Jones eyes start to glaze over. Quickly changing tack she focused instead on what they needed from MLE.

"We are fairly confident that Malekith himself didn't carry out the break into the vault. If he had, he would have the Aether and all hell would be breaking loose. It is likely that one of his agents has coerced someone to carry it out on his behalf. They will almost certainly have no idea what they have got, or the appalling danger they are in." She stopped, seeing the expression on Jones' face. "What?"

Jones, Harry noticed - was as white as a sheet. "There has been - a development." said Jones. "Well to be precise – there has been a murder."

"The Aurors get murders quite regularly. Not as often as the muggle police, but they're not uncommon. Why is this one different?". Harry was starting to think like an Auror again.

Jones looked grim. "Follow me"

Harry, and Hermione followed Jones through Kingsley's floo to a grim little street not far from Knockturn Alley. They were led up three narrow flights of stairs to a dark little attic room. If whoever lived here had carried out the Gringotts break in, they had clearly not profited financially from the transaction.

The stench as they entered the room was overpowering. Clearly there had been a struggle, the room was destroyed, and there was blood everywhere. Hermione's eyes were wide, and Harry got the distinct impression that she was fighting the urge to be violently sick. "Hermione are you alright. Look, I'm used to this – although I don't think you ever get used to the smell. Do you want to wait outside?"

"No." She snapped. "I'm fine. Let's get on shall we."

Looking at the crime scene, it was obvious why they had been brought here. Generally, wizarding murders ranged from the clean – _avada kedavra_ , to the downright gruesome - sadly _sectumsempra_ had become all too common after the war, to the utterly bizarre – hexes and jinxes gone very wrong. You got the odd poisoning of course, but this was – well – visceral in a way that was rarely seen in the wizarding world.

"Do we have a murder weapon?" One of the Aurors on duty, a man that Harry vaguely remembered from his time with the force, beckoned them over.

"Never seen anything like this sir. Don't really know what to make of it. The knife is strange. More ceremonial than practical."

The body, which lay in a crumpled heap in a pool of blood, was a scruffy looking male, probably in his late forties - maybe a little older. The knife, which lay beside him, its blade in two pieces, had been used to slit his throat so deeply that it had nearly decapitated him. The expression of horror on the victim's face was something that Harry suspected neither he nor Hermione would forget in a hurry.

Looking up, Harry realised that Jones had disappeared from the scene. He turned to the Aurors that were still examining the room. "Do we know who he is?"

The older Auror nodded. "Landlady found the body – poor old dear, the healers are with her now. Unsurprisingly, she isn't in very good shape at the moment. Identified him as one Straxius Smith, he's been known to us for years, done a few years in Azkaban, but just for petty theft and stuff. Do you really think he broke into Gringotts? He doesn't seem the type. His kind are mostly into minor stuff."

Hermione was examining the knife carefully. "Harry, this knife – it isn't metal. I'm not 100% sure, but I think it's obsidian. Volcanic glass. Mind your fingers, it's wickedly sharp. The Mayan's used to use them for human sacrifices thousands of years ago."

Harry picked the knife up gingerly. It was like nothing he had ever seen before either. "Hermione, there's no iron in this blade – glass blade, horn handle, leather binding to keep it all together..."

Hermione looked very serious. "From what Loki's told me, and what I've read, Svartalfheim is a lot like bits of the most northerly parts of Europe. Dry, cold, inhospitable - and volcanic. And you need volcanic activity to make obsidian. And Svartalfheim is the ancestral home of the..."

"Dark elves" finished Harry. "Who incidentally, along with most of their kind, have a profound aversion to all things iron."

The two friends looked at one another in concern. "We're on the right track."

"The question is.." said Harry, "..has the casket ever been here?" He looked to the Jones and the Aurors. "Gentlemen, would you mind giving us the room? We need to scan for magical signatures, and there are far too many wandering around at this point. Could you please canvas the area, to see whether anyone saw or heard anything."

Once the room was quiet and empty, he turned back to Hermione. "You've felt this thing before – any sign?"

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus, remembering the sensation she had picked up near Bor's vault, but there was nothing. She sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but there's nothing. Loki might be able to pick something up when he gets here – he's more tuned in than I am. You have to bear in mind though, the Aether had been in Bor's vault for five thousand years. That's long enough to leave a serious imprint. Even at best, it couldn't have been here for more than a few days."

They spent some considerable time, carefully going over the room in detail, but despite their best efforts, they had been unable to pick up anything further of use. Hermione was beginning to feel distinctly queasy again, it must be the smell, which was really beginning to get to her.

Harry was busy examining the confusing melee of footprints around the body. "There were at least two of them, possibly three from what I can see, but it's all very mixed up. The poor devil never stood a chance." He broke off, reaching for his wand as footsteps came charging up the stairs, relaxing as the younger Auror came crashing through the door...

"Mr Potter sir... you need to come, we've just had a message. They've found another one..."

 _ooo0ooo_

In a laboratory on the 52nd floor of Stark Tower, Jane and Eric were briefing the others. On one of Stark Enterprises virtual screens, Eric was busy drawing diagrams. Out of respect for his hosts, and the fact that Jane was a Queen these days, he had agreed to at least put a pair of shorts on - after all, he thought, he couldn't reasonably be expected to work in long pants...

"So I think that Malekith is going to fire the Aether into the space where the Nine Reams are connected."

Stark peered at the sketches over Selvig's shoulder. "Would that work?"

"Oh yes. The alignment will only serve to amplify the effects of the Aether. For each world that it passes through the effect would increase exponentially, ultimately, the effects would be universal."

Jane spoke up. "But the effects of the Convergence are only temporary – he would need to be in exactly the right place at the right time. We need to find out where."

Bruce put his tea down, joining the conversation for the first time, his face intent. "Eric and I are already studying the gravitational effects of what we now know to be the Convergence. We should be able to use the data to plot the focal point. Plus we can't forget that this has happened before. There may be historical signs we need to look for."

Jane's face was serious. "Remember. If we can't control this the effects could be catastrophic. The walls between worlds will be almost nonexistent, Physics is going to go ballistic, increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality could be torn apart.

Eric looked smug. "Ah. Now I may have the answer to THAT particular problem..."

 _ooo0ooo_

The second body was found in a side street, about a mile from the first. The wound was very similar, but this time there was no sign of a murder weapon. The shop keeper that found the body was very shocked, but able to give a statement to the Aurors. He had occasionally seen the victim in the area, but had no idea who he was or where he came from...

Harry however, took one look at the blood soaked body and turned away.

"I know this man. I brought him in at least half a dozen times. He was originally from North Wales I think, name of Gryflyn Llewellyn. Like Smith he was a petty thief..."

Hermione was startled by the look on his face... "What is it Harry?"

"He didn't work alone. He had an accomplice that he often operated with... Mundungus Fletcher..."

Hermione sat heavily down on a wooden crate as her knees gave beneath her. The Norns knew she had no great fondness for the slippery little criminal, but Dung had been on the edges of the fight against Voldemort from the very start, and had been one of the first that Dumbledore had named when the Order had re-formed following Voldemort's return. "How on earth are we going to find him? He could be anywhere by now."

Harry shook his head. "Dung was well known to the Aurors, we must have a list of his known hideouts back at base. Jones. Would you be able to get a couple of Aurors out to each address? But be careful. You're not only looking for Dark Elves. If by any chance the greasy little git has opened the box he may have absorbed the Aether. We have no idea what he's capable of in that case."

Jones nodded in agreement, taking two of the Aurors to one side, to give them their instructions.

Hermione looked anxiously at her watch. She rubbed her eyes wearily. It was later than she expected, and despite the fresh air, she was still feeling tired and off colour. "Harry, I need to head back to the Cauldron to meet up with Loki. Are you going to stay here, or will you come back?"

Harry looked around the crime scene. "If you don't mind Hermione, I'll stay here for a while. Knowing you two you'll want a few minutes together anyway. Much as I love you both, the urge to vomit when you two have one of your touching reunions is overwhelming."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll see you back at the Cauldron then. If anything comes up, send us a patronus if you can." She turned on the spot and disappeared.

Jones was behind his left shoulder. "Is everything alright – she seems in a hurry."

Harry turned smiling. "She's meeting her husband at the Cauldron soon." He shook his head "They're besotted – decapitated... no, under the circumstances, let me rephrase that. My sensible, level headed friend lost her heart and never looked back."

"To a Prince no less... alright for some" Jones scowled. "A matter of state indeed. No doubt swanning around his palace getting his nails done or the like."

Harry could have taken offence on Loki's behalf, but chose to laugh it off instead, shaking his head. "Loki is many things. A mage, a warrior, a genius – a political manipulator without equal, but the one thing he is not is a pampered prince. You'll meet him very soon. And be very careful. He's sharp, very sharp. I love him like a brother, but he doesn't suffer fools gladly...

Now, let's have a good look at this crime scene."


	12. Chapter 12

But Loki wasn't there when Hermione got back.

She tried to keep busy, not to let her mind fret endlessly. She wrote up notes from the crime scenes. Tried to take a nap, given her disturbed night – tired as she was, sleep evaded her. She tried to read a book but found that her concentration was shot to pieces. Eventually she gave up and went downstairs, and had a cup of tea with Tom, talked to several old acquaintances that passed through the bar, all the time, fighting to keep the thought of Loki's broken figure in the corner of an Asgardian dungeon out of her mind.

He still hadn't arrived when Harry came back from the crime scene, two hours later. He had invited Kingsley and Jones to meet them for dinner, and was busy arranging the use of Tom's private room to allow them to discuss the case freely. "Certainly Mr Potter, will that be a table for four?"

"Five" snapped Hermione, then under her breath "where are you Loki?" She looked at her watch. She had been expecting him since 4, and it was now almost 7. "I'm giving him another ten minutes before I go out to Tom's back yard and start bellowing at Heimdall. Something's wrong - I know it is. I knew it – that dream..."

"Dreaming about me again alskling?" the smooth, amused voice behind her was dearly familiar "I hope I wasn't disappointing...?"

Hermione whirled around, eyes flashing. "Loki – you - you - ARSE! Where have you been, I was worried sick about you. I thought – you - this nightmare.." She was gripping the front of his favourite black jumper, as though he might evaporate if she let go. Realising her genuine distress, Loki wrapped his arms around her, holding her hard against him until she calmed, oblivious to the curious stares of the few occupants of the bar.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. There were some additional complications to the delegation. Three of their bodyguards got into a fight - in the throne room of all places. They are all three cooling their heels in the dungeon as we speak. Thor can deal with them when all this is over so I had to have stern words with the leaders before I left. Heimdall dropped me in the same place that he did you as I have been cooped up indoors since you left I decided to walk rather than use magic. I never meant to worry you - I assumed you dustily be out and about." He pushed her hair away from her face. "Now what is this about you having nightmares. That isn't like you?"

Hermione shook her head, her head still against his shoulder. "Last night, it was horrible. It just seemed so real. I've been on tenterhooks all day, waiting to know that you're back and safe. Then when you were so late I just got myself all wound up..." Her husband's long fingers tilted her chin up, kissing her briefly.

"I'm back and I'm safe darling. Relax" An arm draped casually around her shoulder he turned back toward the bar. "How have things gone today?"

Harry coughed discretely behind him. "Loki – good to see you."

Loki turned round, hugging the wizard he considered by now as a younger brother. "Harry, we've missed you. Where have you been?"

Once again, Harry looked evasive. "Oh, this and that. I've been doing some research – family stuff. Nothing important. When all this is over I'll tell you all about it. We're meeting Kingsley and Atticus Jones for dinner in about twenty minutes, and we'll go over everything we've found out today. We've made some significant progress I think."

 _ooo0ooo_

Atticus Jones stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron with mixed feelings. Kingsley had assured him that there was no need to dress for dinner, but princes in the wizarding world were few and far between, and Atticus was uncomfortably convinced that he was going to be woefully ill prepared. He wondered whether it would be gold plates and bring your own servants….

He was somewhat surprised to see Potter and the Princess – still in the jeans and jumpers they'd been wearing all day, drinking Tom's best ale with a young man that looked like a cross between a muggle art student, and a model for Witch Weekly. Dressed from head to foot in black – long hair, jumper, jeans and what were probably real dragonhide boots, Jones had never seen anyone that looked less like a prince. This wasn't helped by the fact that he was chuckling at something Harry was telling him, sprawled back in his chair, one arm slung around his wife's waist, her head on his shoulder. He looked, Jones thought sourly, as if he'd never had a care in the world.

"Kingsley, Jones." Harry had spotted them. Rising he waved them over, signalling to Tom to get them drinks at the same time. Jones had thought Harry tall, but this prince had a good two or three inches even on him he thought sourly. Stuck between them and the impressive bulk of Kingsley Shacklebolt, he was feeling decidedly undersized.

Sharp, assessing eyes of an arresting shade of emerald green looked him coolly over as the prince extended a pale elegant hand to him. Shaking it, Jones was surprised at the strength of his grip, and even more at the distinct callouses across the palm and long fingers. Probably from exercising his unicorns, or fencing lessons or something he thought sourly. The formalities over, the five followed Tom into the back room for dinner.

Conversation was initially somewhat stilted, as they were unable to discuss the pressing matters at hand in front of Tom and his staff. Eventually though, drinks and food were served, and Hermione was able to re-activate the wards that she had cast the previous afternoon.

With a little help from Jones, Harry and Hermione quickly briefed Loki on the events of the day. Having been told initially that his wife would be sitting safely in the Auror office sifting through recent reports, Loki's face darkened at the thought of her trekking around the less reputable areas of wizarding London, visiting active murder scenes. He was slightly mollified by the fact that she had been in the company of not only Harry – the one man he trusted almost as much as he did Thor, but also several of the wizarding world's finest Aurors. From the murderous "I'm a perfectly capable witch who just happens to also be virtually immortal" glares he was getting from Hermione, she would probably have something to say on the subject later. When they described the cause of death, and the unusual murder weapon, Loki had nodded his agreement at their findings.

"So having found two of these miscreants already, we have to assume that this…." Loki frowned "what did you say his name was?"

"Mundungus Fletcher"

"Interesting name… You say that you know this man?"

Harry quickly outlined Fletcher's history with the Order of the Phoenix, dating back to its original inception. "Dung is a complete criminal, and a slippery little bastard, but he's one of the few left that remember my parents, and Dumbledore clearly thought a lot of him. All in all I would prefer not to find Dung in a ditch with his throat cut."

"Harry, must you…" Hermione had gone that interesting shade of green again. The murders must have been horrific to have disturbed his normally unflappable wife so much thought Loki, putting a hand over hers. Looking up, he was quick enough to catch the look of cold contempt on Jones face, whether for Hermione's perceived weakness, or his own in showing his concern wasn't clear. Either way Loki didn't like either Jones or his attitude.

Hermione, feeling the temperature drop perceptibly, looked up at Loki, concerned. As he had become more comfortable with his frost giant identity a little of his natural magic had begun to integrate with his mage-powers. It had only been in the last six months or so that it had begun to make itself known, and there had been a few interesting accidents when he was angry or startled. So far nothing serious had occurred, although she had never felt the cold roll off him in waves like this before. The scientific part of her brain noted objectively, that while the red wine in his left hand was beginning to go slushy, his right - holding hers remained at normal temperature. Catching his eye she was startled to note that there was an unmistakeable flicker of red in those green eyes, which spelled trouble. Thinking about it she had been picking up hostility between Jones and Loki all evening.

"Loki, I'm really not feeling very well. It's been a long day, would you mind?" She managed to sound sufficiently frail to be convincing, and Loki was immediately distracted.

"Of course darling." Getting to his feet with one last baleful glare at Jones, Loki ushered her outside, scooping her up in his arms to carry her – protesting – up the stairs. A number of witches in the bar, she noticed, watched her enviously.

"And would you mind telling me what that was about?" Hermione snapped as soon as the door was locked and soundproofed, and she had convinced Loki that she had only been acting.

Loki scowled. "I don't like him. I may not be causing mischief and chaos any more, and I'm certainly not lying to anyone that matters, but I can still tell when someone isn't being honest with me, and believe me, he isn't even slightly honest. Beside I don't like the way he looked at you, like you were some kind of pathetic female for feeling sick.. I know you've fought in battles, but fighting with magic isn't like fighting with a blade. The first time I killed someone in hand to hand combat I was so sick that Thor was convinced I was going to literally turn myself inside out."

Hermione smiled a little queasily at the image… then her expression became serious once more. "Loki, I love that you are so protective of me, I do, but you were about to deep freeze your wine. I could feel the temperature dropping. Not to mention the whole red and green eyes thing."

Loki looked startled. "My eyes changed." Hermione nodded, his face was now more concerned but he refused to elaborate further.

"Loki…."

"Loki…. don't go there."

Emerald green eyes flared. "I don't know what you mean…"

Hermione glared at him. "Oh yes you do. It's good that your real, natural magic is still in there. Frost Giants are highly territorial. If anything were going to trigger it, it would be a perceived threat to me. Just be aware of the possibility in future, so that you can control it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, temptation personified. "Now are you going back downstairs, or are you coming to bed? I missed you last night."

Silly question.


	13. Chapter 13

Love hugs and chocolate chip cookies to all those lovely readers that are supporting this story. A special thank you to those that take a few minutes to review

Things are really starting to move forward now - and once again the body count is rising. Isn't it Richard Castle that says that there are two kinds of people who sit around thinking about killing people. Serial killers and writers. Despite my husband's concerns, I am still one of the latter! ;)

As always, I regret that I don't own any of the Marvel or Harry Potter characters, and I am doing this solely for my own personal satisfaction.

Merrick x

* * *

 _Diagon Alley was silent when Atticus Jones left the Leaky Cauldron. After their royal highnesses had retired he had sat up late with Shacklebolt and Potter over another bottle of Tom's best red. Now he was beginning to wish that he had taken the floo like Kingsley. He couldn't forget the faces of the two men from earlier today - men he had last seen alive in the bar of the White Wyvern. His nerves were playing tricks on him, suggesting figures lurking in the shadows. Too late, he caught real movement behind him, a glimpse of a face straight out of a nightmare. Ghostly white, expressionless, with round black holes instead of eyes._

 _An impossibly strong wiry arm around his neck, and a voice hissing in his ear. "The others, they spoke of you when we took them - of how you coveted the casket, and its contents. The casket is OURS mortal._

 _The Elf sniffed at Jones - making his flesh crawl. "You have never touched it. No matter. Now it is your turn…."_

 _The dim light flashed briefly off a black blade. There was a hideous gurgling shriek and then silence..._

 _ooo0ooo_

Hermione was awoken, far too early in her opinion, when someone knocked quietly on the door in the very wee small hours of the morning. She groaned, stretching out some very pleasant aches, thinking ruefully that if she'd known she was going to be woken before dawn she might have made sure that they went to sleep a little earlier. She was reminded of why she was awake when a second knock came…

"Who's there?" At the sound of her voice, Loki, burrowed into his pillow groaning.

"It's Harry, can I come in?"

Loki looked up, scowling. "No. Wait." He paused as a thought crossed his mind …. "Harry - Are you dying?"

"No, but I know…."

Loki flopped back onto his pillow... "Then come back in five minutes." There was such a 'big brotherish' tone to Loki's voice that Hermione couldn't help chuckling.

When the light went on, Hermione could see Loki's point. Not only had neither of them bothered with minor details like pyjamas when they had finally succumbed to exhaustion too few hours ago, but their clothing, strewn across the floor told its own story. Poor Harry would have been mortified. Loki looked blearily at Hermione his hair on end, face creased by the pillow. "Pyjamas or clothes?"

Hermione sighed, she was so tired she could hardly think straight. "Clothes – I doubt we'll be getting much more sleep tonight."

They were lacing up boots when Harry tapped on the door once more, looking irritatingly awake.

"I'm sorry to wake you. But I know where Mundungus Fletcher is hiding." He turned to Hermione. "I can't think why I didn't think of it before. He won't be in the wizarding community at all. He will be hiding with someone the Aurors won't even know of. Someone on the outside.."

Hermione huffed in frustration as the light dawned. "Why did it take us so long... That batty cat lady neighbour of the Dursleys – what was her name?"

"Mrs Figg. He's spent time there before – during the war. I'm certain that will be where he's gone. Are you alright to apparate there?"

Hermione nodded, tiredness fading with their new lead. "Loki, can you stash our bags please, if he's there we need to take him straight to Asgard." She looked at Loki and Harry. "Do we need to let Jones know."

"No" Loki's voice was decisive. "I don't trust him. If we can apprehend this Fletcher, and get him and the Aether into safe custody in Asgard without involving anyone else so much the better."

Harry, having missed much of the previous evening's conversation, looked puzzled, but over the last two years he had learned to trust Loki's instincts when it counted. Closing the door quietly, he slipped down the corridor to collect his bag.

Once Loki had put their bags in his magical hiding place, Hermione grasped his hand, ready to apparate. "I hate having to be the passenger" he grumbled.

His wife's smiled at his grousing. "I know sweetheart, but as Harry and I know where we're going and you don't, you have to admit it makes sense." She turned back to Harry, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Outside the Dursleys. That way we won't scare Dung if he's there. Mrs Figg lives in Wisteria Walk, it's about two minutes walk."

With a crack, all three vanished...

 _oo0oo_

Loki looked around Privet Drive curiously. "So this is where you grew up Harry. It's um ... very tidy.

Harry snorted. "That's about the best thing you can say about it. Welcome to the hell hole where I spent the most miserable years of my life. I hoped I'd never have to see it again. Come on, let's get out of here." He led the way along the street, to a small turning on the left. Almost immediately, Loki tensed beside him.

"It's here. I can feel it."

Mrs Figg's house was easily identifiable as the messiest one on the street. Approaching cautiously they could see that a single light was still burning behind the drawn curtains in the sitting room. There was no sign of any movement. The three crept silently around the house to the back door, which Harry opened with a wordless flick of his wand.

The smell of cats was as disgusting as ever Harry thought as they entered silently through the kitchen, but there was something else beneath the cat, something familiar from his days with the Aurors. He looked up at Loki in wordless concern, but Loki's mind was clearly elsewhere, focused on the Aether. As they moved from the kitchen into the sitting room, the source of the smell was obvious.

The body of Arabella Figg was slumped against the wall. A smear of blood across the wallpaper indicated that she had been thrown across the room with some force. Her cause of death was obvious from the unnatural angle of her head - whoever, or whatever had thrown her had snapped her neck. Harry closed his eyes momentarily. Mrs Figg had been a regular fixture in his life for as far back as he could remember, and on the day that the Dementors had attacked him and Dudley, she had almost certainly saved him. She was undoubtedly a batty old lady, but she didn't deserve to die like this. The fact that the central heating was on made determining the time of death difficult, but she had probably been dead at least 12-18 hours, maybe longer.

They crept quietly past the body, careful not to disturb anything. The sitting room was destroyed. It looked as though there had been some kind of explosion which had probably been what killed Mrs Figg. Hermione clutched silently at Harry and Loki's arms. Following her gaze they knew for certain that they were in the right place.

There on the coffee table was a casket – identical to the drawings on the parchment in Gringotts Bank. They looked at each other. The lid was open.

"Search the house" Loki breathed softly. "But be careful, if Fletcher has absorbed the Aether there is no telling what he is capable of." His face stilled for a moment as he concentrated. "It's definitely still here. I can feel it. Upstairs I think."

Harry put out a hand to stop them. "Wait here..." He reached into his pocket and removed a quantity of fine silvery cloth. Hermione caught her breath, she hadn't seen that cloth since the end of the Wizarding War. Even Loki was visibly startled as Harry vanished before his eyes.

"An impressive device" he murmured, a covetous look in his eye.

Hermione nudged him hard. "Stop it Loki, it was one of the few things Harry had from his father."

Loki shrugged. "Maybe I could borrow it..."

Hermione looked confused. "Loki, since when did you need an invisibility cloak to become invisible?"

Her husband looked shifty. "I don't – but it's cool."

His wife shook her head. "You have definitely been hanging out with Harry too long..."

Soft footsteps were heard on the stairs, as Harry rejoined them. He pushed the hood of the cloak back, leaving his head weirdly suspended in mid air. "Dung is in the front bedroom, hiding in the corner, he looks frightened to death."

"You two stay here" Hermione whispered. "I'll go up"

Loki scowled. "Hermione that is not going to happen. There is no way..."

He was wasting his breath, his wife was already halfway up the stairs. Loki made to follow her, but Harry put a hand on his arm.

"Loki, he knows Hermione, but he won't see her as a threat. He would be frightened to death of you, and the last time I met him I had him pinned to the wall by the throat. She's the best person to go up – trust me. And don't forget, since she married you she's virtually immortal"

Loki's eyes were still fearful, his jaw clenched. "She's as mortal as a well placed knife in the heart. Aesir die Harry – all too often. Hermione needs to remember that too."

Harry gripped Loki's arm. "If you go up there now, you'll frighten him, and that could put Hermione in more danger. Just stay calm. We can be up there in a second if she needs us."

 _oo0oo_

Hermione's first instinct was to creep silently up the stairs, but realised that it may be safer to allow Fletcher to be aware that she was coming.

"Mundungus. It's Hermione Granger. I'm going to come in ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

The bedroom was lit only by the streetlight outside. Fletcher was huddled in the corner, a picture of terror. "Mundungus, it's Hermione, do you remember me? I'm not here to hurt you Mundungus, you're not in any trouble ok. We know that what happened wasn't your fault." Something flickered across his eyes, a darkness which was there, then vanished leaving only Fletcher's frightened gaze. Hermione sat down on the bedroom floor next to him, putting her hand on his arm. Oh yes, it was definitely here, even she could feel it now. Twisted, dark and _ancient_

"Mundungus, do you know what happened to your friends? To Smith and Llewellyn?" Fletcher shook his head mutely. Hermione took his grubby hand. "I'm sorry Mundungus, I'm afraid they're both dead."

Fletcher's eyes widened even further, and he scrabbled back further into the corner.

"Mundungus, I need you to focus for me ok. Look at me – please. I'm here with Harry – Harry Potter, and my husband. There are some very dangerous people looking for you, and the contents of the box downstairs. You need to come with us now alright. We can take you somewhere safe but you need to trust me. It's a nice place, it's where I live now, and we can make you very comfortable, but you need to come with me now, is that alright?"

Fletcher nodded shakily. Hermione got to her feet and turned to help him up. That weird blackness across his eyes again, coming and going. Whatever the Aether was, it was definitely in there.

When they reached the landing, she called down. "Harry, Loki, we're coming down. Don't crowd us please, poor Mr Fletcher has had a rough day. Loki, could you open the front door please, it's closer than the back and easier to get to" Harry and Loki realised that she didn't want Fletcher to be confronted with the body of Mrs Figg. If she had startled him, if the Aether had felt threatened, he had probably and all unwittingly been the instrument of her death.

Slowly, Hermione and Fletcher came down the stairs. He was an unimposing figure, thought Loki, to have such power in his veins.

Loki and Harry went out first, Harry with his wand drawn, Loki with one hand on the dagger at his waist. Looking back into the house, they could see Hermione briefing Fletcher on what was about to happen.

Harry stopped. "Loki, the casket"

Loki swore under his breath in what Harry was fairly sure was dwarvish, and vanished – reappearing seconds later, the casket in his hands.

"Hermione, are you ready?" At his wife's nod, Loki looked up to call to Heimdall, then stopped, shaking his head. "We can't do this here. If Jones is involved with this, he may recognise the marks left by the Bifrost, and will work out what has happened. I suggest we apparate to the gates of Hogwarts, where the Bifrost imprint is clear already. There's no need to leave a clearer trail than we have to" Harry and Hermione nodded, and the four figures vanished into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Kingsley Shacklebolt was woken by his wife far earlier than he would have liked given the excellence of Tom's red wine the night before. "Kingsley. You need to wake up love. There are three of your officers downstairs. Whatever it is - it's important..."

Five minutes later Kingsley - dressed in a rather startling brocade dressing gown, came downstairs to his kitchen, where Cornelius Swift, one of the senior Aurors on duty that day was drinking tea, in the company of two other officers.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour Minister, but we have trouble."

Kingsley took a mug of coffee from his wife with a smile of thanks. "What is it Swift."

"We got a message from Diagon Alley early this morning. Atticus Jones had his throat cut last night - not far from the back door of The Cauldron..."

 _ooo0ooo_

Natasha Romanoff gasped as she hit the floor with a bone shaking thump. She had been sparring with Sif for the past half an hour or so and _shit_ she was good. Natasha was one of the very best that SHIELD and the KGB had to offer but it seemed that by Asgardian standards she was a novice.

"You're very good for a mortal you know. Don't forget I have had nearly a thousand years of training over you." Sif extended a hand to pull her up from the floor. "Are you up for another bout?"

Natasha winced, and shook her head, smiling. "No thank you. I know when I'm beaten. I have a hot date with the big tub in my _ensuite._ Clasping the arm of the other woman she tried to walk away without looking as though she'd just been run over by a tank.

"You look as though you did as well as I did." She turned to see Steve Rogers limping towards her, a spectacular bruise already fading from over his left eye.

"Ouch! I thought I was good, but these guys make me look like a girl scout."

Steve smiled shyly, "The Other Guy couldn't make you look like a girl scout Natasha"

She looked sideways at him. "That's subtle Cap - Tony Stark subtle." She sat gratefully on the low wall of a fountain, dangling her fingers in the cool water, enjoying the golden early evening sunshine. "You know there's nothing going on with Bruce and me..."

Rogers raised his eyebrows. "Okay, but the – atmosphere between you the other day…?"

She sighed. "I like him – you know. He's smart and sweet and kind, but – he doesn't want me."

Steve looked at the beautiful, lethal woman beside him. "Any guy with a pulse would want you Natasha. What's his beef?" The colour flooded his face. "Oh – he isn't err…."

She chuckled. "No, he's not _into_ guys Steve. It's the _Other_ Guy that's the problem. He says he's too dangerous, he's too damaged." She laughed bitterly. "With my history, it's the monster inside _him_ that's the problem"

"Excuse me Sir, My Lady." They looked up to see a palace servant standing nervously in front of them. "The Allfather requests that you attend him in his office at your earliest convenience."

Steve nodded. "Thank you. Can you please inform Tho.. the King that we need to change, then we'll be right with him."

He turned and hauled Natasha to her feet emotional traumas put aside for another day. "Avengers Assemble! Duty calls…"

 _ooo0ooo_

Mundungus Fletcher, Hermione thought, had dealt remarkably well with the Bifrost under the circumstances. Certainly he had held onto her rather tighter than she would have liked, but her main concern, that the explosive force which had killed Mrs Figg, would blast them all out of the Bifrost and into the Void, appeared to have been unfounded. Nonetheless, the look on his face when confronted with Heimdall and Asgard was a picture.

Several hours later, Fletcher had been safely ensconced in one of the more secure bedchambers in the palace, with guards on the door, and Harry, Hermione and Loki were able to relax and get cleaned up and changed. Once they reassembled their first stop was to see Thor. Loki knocked and entered his brother's study, only to stop abruptly in his tracks.

Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three were seated in their usual places at the conference table.

Opposite them, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff leapt to their feet reaching for their weapons...

Behind him Harry and Hermione's wands were out, levelled at the two Avengers.

For long moments, no-one moved. Then Thor slammed his hand down on the desk, eyes blazing.

"ENOUGH!"

Wands and guns were slowly lowered, but the atmosphere in the room crackled with tension.

The Warriors Three watched with amused interest. Sif's eyes, Hermione noticed, were on Harry, her expression unreadable.

Thor turned to Rogers. "Captain. Stand down. NOW. Brother, Harry, Hermione, you too. We are all on the same side. If the Nine Realms are plunged back into eternal darkness, it matters not who has injured whom in the past.

Harry, Hermione. You have met Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, and Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Natasha, Steve, this is my sister in law the Princess Hermione, and this is a great friend of this family and of Asgard, the Midgardian Wizard Harry Potter."

Steve stepped forward, hand extended to Loki first. "My apologies My Lord. You caught us unawares."

Even Loki could find no deceit in Steve Rogers – the man was crystal clear. Eyes guarded, he shook the Captain's hand. Rogers turned to Hermione. "Princess Hermione, Mr Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you both again, we spoke briefly at Thor's wedding as I recall. I wasn't aware that there were native born witches and wizards on Earth until Thor gave us a sit rep."

Harry and Hermione's expressions gave little away. While Captain America was the poster boy for honesty and decency the habit of secrecy had been instilled into them early in life, and this incident had already exposed more of their world than they were comfortable with . Looking past his shoulder, Hermione noticed that the beautiful Russian was holding back, watching Loki with cautious eyes. She remembered that Romanoff was close to Barton, one of those that, along with Loki, had been brainwashed by the staff. It appeared that she would not be forgiving and forgetting anytime soon...

The formalities over, Thor sent a servant to Frigga to request her attendance. There was no need to tell the same story more than once. In the meantime Thor told the three newcomers that Jane was still in New York with Eric, Bruce and Tony Stark, although Stark could be summoned by Heimdall at a moment's notice should the need arise. A few moments later Frigga arrived, greeting Harry warmly, for he had been away from Asgard for some months, and she had missed him as she would any member of her expanding extended family. Hugging Loki and Hermione, she joined them around the table to listen to their update on the current situation.

When they had finished, there was a moment's silence. Rogers smiled. "Good work, if there is the slightest chance that this Jones guy is in Malekith's pocket, carrying out the extraction covertly was a good call. What happens next?"

Loki had been a little confused by Steve's 20th century military terminology, but now he picked up the conversation once more. "If, as we suspect, Malekith is behind all of this, we have to assume that he will eventually track the Aether to its last location on Midgard, after which it will vanish without trace. He will be able to sense the Aether - it will have awoken him when released from the casket - but he will not be able to track it precisely here. Nonetheless, it will not take long for him to deduce where it has gone. Asgard will be the first place he looks."

Concern was written across Frigga's face. "Is it wise to bring this to our Realm? To bring this danger to our people – with your infant sons sleeping within these walls Thor?"

Hermione took her hand. "Frigga, I will say no more at the moment, not because I don't trust anyone in this room, but because the fewer people know a secret the better as I'm sure Mr Rogers and Ms Romanoff would agree. Trust me that contingency plans for the protection of the boys, Jane and Dr Selvig if they are here, are already in place.

No, the problem, as I see it, is more serious. We cannot remove the Aether from Mundungus ourselves, and even if we do, it will not stop Malekith coming for it"

"There is only one answer to the problem" cut in Loki. "We must allow Malekith to take Fletcher."

Amid the storm of protest, even Harry and Hermione looked at him in horror. Thor's voice called for silence. "Brother, you cannot be serious. We cannot allow a force of this strength to fall into the hands of one of our greatest enemies."

Loki shrugged. "We allow Malekith to take possession of Fletcher and the Aether. As the Convergence approaches he will draw the Aether from Fletcher, to take it himself. At that point, we strike, it is the only way. The alternative that he attacks Asgard and takes it from us"

Fandrall spoke up for the first time. "If Malakith attacks, we are capable of defending ourselves."

Loki shook his head. "Do not make the mistake of underestimating our enemy. He has waited five thousand years for this opportunity, he will not be prepared to wait another. He will attack again and again until he has the Aether, and will have no compunction about taking every drop of Asgardian blood in the process."

Sif glared at him. "If that is what it takes…."

Loki was out of his seat leaning across the table, eyes flashing. "Then tell me Lady Sif, how are we better than the Dark Elves…?"

Thor interrupted, calling them both to order, shaking his head. "There must be another way brother. It is late, and you three must be tired, you had little sleep last night, and the time difference between Midgard and Asgard will not help. Eat, rest, we will meet again tomorrow morning to discuss this further." He rose, their dismissal clearly implied. Without a word, or a look, even to Hermione, Loki stalked from the room.

Once the others had gone, Frigga and Thor looked to Hermione in concern. She shook her head. "He sees things almost too clearly. He is the greatest chess player I have ever met, and in his mind he has already played this game. Options and possibilities have been tried and played out. Alternatives considered and discarded. His idea may be risky, may go against every instinct, but it is not a proposal that he has made lightly."

Thor shook his head. "The risk is too great. There has to be another way..."

Hermione's shoulders drooped. Frigga looked at her with concern. "Are you alright Hermione?"

Her daughter in law shrugged. "I'm sorry, I am tired, and have been a little under the weather for a few days that is all. A meal, and a night's sleep should set me to rights." She smiled. "It will be good to be back in my own bed again. Providing that is I can lure my husband from wherever he is pacing and thinking."

Frigga hugged her affectionately. "I will send some food up to your chambers my dear. Should I do the same for Harry?"

Thor smiled. "I suspect he will be dining elsewhere tonight Mother". Hermione and Frigga looked at him curiously, but for once his handsome open face was bland and un-revealing. "Goodnight to you both. I will take the Bifrost briefly down to Midgard to check on the progress being made at Stark Tower, but I will return to sleep here tonight." He smiled, but even he looked weary. "If I am very fortunate I may even prevail upon my wife to return with me. It has been several days now, and I confess that the boys and I miss her."

When Hermione returned to their chambers however, there was no sign of Loki. She sighed and sank into one of the comfortable chairs by the fire, leaning her head against its carved wooden back, closing her eyes. She would just rest for a moment, before going to find Loki. Just for a moment...

It was some hours later that Loki finally returned. He had been up on the Observatory, pacing, thinking, plotting. Thor had been right, he thought ruefully. He was tired and hungry, his body was cold and sore from the icy wind which always prevailed on the Observatory, and from too little sleep. He was becoming soft. The thought of a little food, a warm bed and Hermione was now all that filled his mind. Closing the door of their chambers, he smiled, shaking his head.

Hermione was curled up in the big cushioned wooden chair by the fire, still in her Midgardian clothes. A tray of bread, cheese and fruit lay untouched on the side. The room was warm, but starting to cool as the fire died.

He stood for a moment, watching his sleeping wife, his eyes warm and fond. She had looked just like this, he thought, in his earliest memories of her, when he had been wounded and wracked with nightmares, traumatised by the horrors he had recently experienced. She had slept for weeks in a large chair by the bed, watching over him like a guardian angel, and many times he had woken in the night, seen her there, and been comforted.

Moving silently to her, he brushed the hair back from her face, but she was deeply asleep, and showed no inclination to wake. It took only a small use of his magic to change her into her nightclothes, before he scooped her up into his arms - she snuggled against him instinctively, arms wrapped around him, her face against his neck – he smiled, reflecting that there had been a time when no woman would have been so warm and trusting with him. As he tucked her into their bed he thought that in spite of everything that he had had to go through to find her, he would change nothing for she was worth it all and more.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello to you all - once again, thank you for sticking with me. Got a lot on my mind at the moment. My daughter gets her A Level results tomorrow - meaning she also finds out whether she's off to university. We're sitting up at the moment, watching The Hobbit and trying not to think about what's happening in a few hours... Keep your fingers toes, eyes or anything else crossed for us please... in the meantime, here's chapters 15 and 16._

 _As always Thank You for reading - don't forget to send me a message in that nice little box at the bottom of the page. I love to hear from you... MM x_

* * *

When Thor stepped out of the Bifrost at the top of Stark Tower, it was ostensibly to check on the progress being made by the scientists. In truth however, he longed to see his wife again. He had not seen her since he had first left for New York, and he had missed her far more than he had expected.

"Good evening Your Majesty". The disembodied voice of Jarvis greeted him as he entered the building.

"Good evening Jarvis. Where is everyone?"

"Mr Stark, your wife, Dr Banner and Dr Selvig are on the 52nd floor Your Majesty. Elevator 4 is waiting for you."

"Thank you Jarvis". Thor stepped in to the hi-tech elevator, allowing the AI to conduct him to his destination. It had taken him a long time to accustom himself to Stark's major domo, but now he conversed with him as easily as he would a flesh and blood being. Stepping out of the elevator, Thor followed the sound of voices to a laboratory halfway along the corridor. Before he could reach for the door however, a slender figure entered the corridor from the other end, clutching an armful of soda cans. Seconds later, there were cans all over the floor, and Thor's arms were happily full of his wife. "Ah Jane" he murmured into her hair. "My Jane, I have missed you so much".

"Thor" The face he loved was lifted to his, a kiss clearly expected and he was happy to oblige. The gods only knew how long they might have stood there, had not the door of the laboratory swung open.

"Jane are you alright.. ah – hello Thor. I'll leave you to it... Sorry." Eric Selvig closed the door quietly, and left them in peace.

They finally parted, Jane burying her head in his chest. "I've missed you too, and the boys, are they alright?"

Thor kissed the top of her head. "They are well, and being thoroughly spoiled by mother, but they miss you, as do I. How does your work progress?"

His wife smiled excitedly. "We have made tremendous progress Thor. The gravitational spikes that Eric has developed are being tested at the moment, but we believe that they will allow the Convergence to pass by the Earth without causing any significant damage. The only issue is pinpointing the focal point of the Convergence. Come in and we'll brief you."

The couple entered the lab, where Thor greeted Selvig, Banner and Stark. "Greetings my friends, I understand that you have been making progress. My congratulations to you all."

The three scientists were poring over maps, trying to locate the aforementioned focal point. Banner shook his head. "It's no good – this makes absolutely no sense. Every reading of the gravitational and temporal anomalies we're detecting indicate that the focal point of the Convergence is an isolated spot in the Highlands of Scotland, not far from Dufftown. The only problem is that the area has a history of strange anomalies going back as far as recorded history, so we can't be certain that our findings are accurate."

Thor bent over the map, frowning. "Dufftown, I have heard this name before... Dufftown..." His face cracked into a broad smile. "Dufftown, of course" a large hand struck the table triumphantly, making the image flicker alarmingly.

Jane drew him carefully away from the sensitive cutting edge technology – much to Tony's visible relief. "What do you know about this place Thor?"

Thor's face was suddenly serious. "In telling you this, I must break a confidence, I must tell a secret which is not mine to tell, but I hope that those who's secret it is will be able to forgive me."

Jane looked confused. "Thor, what are you talking about?"

Thor smiled. "The location you have identified is one of the most powerful and significant locations on Midgard. It does not surprise me at all that this is the focal point you seek." He smiled. "It is the location of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is the school where both Hermione, and Harry Potter were educated, and for two years it was the place where my brother found sanctuary, healing and ultimately redemption. My family has long had ties of friendship with the school, dating back to its founding almost a thousand years ago. That is the reason I took Loki to the school when I freed him from the cave."

Tony looked sceptical at his mention of witches and wizards, Eric and Bruce looked puzzled. Jane, being familiar with the story, smiled, understanding at last.

Eric was the first to speak, momentarily distracted from anomalies and data "What cave?"

Briefly, but sparing nothing of the horrific details, Thor told of his brother's travesty of a trial, of his journey to the cave and of his ultimate rescue, and his healing at Hogwarts School. At the end of the tale, even the normally flippant Tony looked sick.

"Thor, let me get this straight. Your Dad knew that Loki was being controlled, knew that he was half crazy from what he'd been through in the Void, and at the hands of Thanos and his Chitauris – not to mention the fact that he was pretty fucking messed up before he tried to commit suicide by jumping into space - and it made no difference to his sentence? He couldn't cut the guy a little slack? Shit. I mean – don't get me wrong. I'm not condoning what went down in New York.. I'm still having nightmares myself, but dissolved over years. Fuck man – and I thought _I_ had Daddy issues. That is messed up." Stark was silent for a moment. "That must be what Steve found out..." Thor looked curious. "When we were in Asgard for your wedding, Steve went down to the training grounds early one morning and found Loki sparring with that big red haired guy. I guess they were stripped down, because Steve saw Loki's scars, and asked about them. He wouldn't give us any details, just said that Loki had been punished enough. But he looked sick. Really, really sick."

Thor shook his head. "I still hold myself responsible for what happened in New York. How could I have not noticed something so very fundamental." When the others looked puzzled, he elaborated. "I grew up side by side with Loki for over a thousand years. Yet when we met on the helicarrier, even under these bright lights you mortals love so much, I failed to notice that his eyes were bright blue." The others still looked blank. "Green gentlemen. My brother's eyes are the purest emerald green, a most distinctive and unusual shade. In New York they were the same blue that was later reported in you Eric, and in the Hawk. Yet still it took me far too long. Had I known, I may have been able to aid my brother earlier, and save so many lives."

Eric sat down suddenly. "So it's true. Jane told me that he was the puppet of a greater power – but I have never believed a word that he's said since."

Thor shook his head. "He speaks the truth Eric. There is no doubt…." Guilt and regret were clearly written on his face.

Jane put her hand on his arm. "Thor you cannot keep beating yourself up. I can't deny that the catalog of mistakes made with Loki over his lifetime could fill half of The Library, but he is well and happy now, and we must look to the future." She looked to the three scientists. "Gentlemen, I think we've done all we can for now. If you wouldn't mind finishing the testing of the gravitational spikes today, I will return to Asgard. Apart from everything else, I can speak to Heimdall to ascertain how long we have before the Convergence." She smiled fondly at Thor. "Besides, I have a husband and two little boys that require my attention. I've neglected them over the past days" she smiled "although it has been a lot of fun"

Thor realised that he had completely forgotten to update them on recent developments with the Aether, which he did, very quickly, warning Stark that he may be required very soon, should the Dark Elves attack Asgard. Banner also expressed his willingness to come, but agreed that he would only be summoned as a last resort. Thor had serious doubts about the long term implications of unleashing 'The Other Guy' on an unsuspecting Asgard. Bidding farewell to his friends, Thor and Jane returned to the roof and to the Bifrost. Jane squealed, laughing as Thor picked her up in his arms as he looked up...

"HEIMDALL! When you are ready my friend..."

 _oo0oo_

It was the very early hours of the morning, and in all but the rowdiest areas of the city of Asgard, all was quiet. A similar silence hung over the palace, where even the two infant princes were sound asleep

Down in the dungeons, the prisoners slept under dimmed lights. The guards had made their rounds a full half hour ago, and all was now silent. In the furthest cell, two of the three prisoners that had arrived with the trade delegation were snoring lustily.

The third, a huge armoured beast of a man opened his eyes.

 _It is time my friend... you will be the last of the Kursed_

 _You will become darkness, cursed to this existence until it consumes you... until then, no power our enemies possess can stop you_

One huge hand reached beneath his armour, for the gaping wound that it concealed. Not to staunch the bleeding, or to alleviate the pain, but for the secret that it contained.

A single glowing piece of lava...

At the other end of the dungeon, the dozing guards were awoken abruptly when the screaming started. Seconds later the screen shielding the end cell exploded outwards and all hell broke loose….


	16. Chapter 16

Moments later, the alarms echoed throughout the palace. Loki and Hermione were both awake instantly.

"Do you think we'll ever get a full night's sleep again?" Loki scrambled out of bed, dressing them both with a wave of his hand. He turned to Hermione "You know what to do. Go to them, wait for my messenger. If this is real, get Mother, Jane and the boys out."

Hermione nodded, reaching for her wand. "I'll be back as quickly as I can"

He caught her shoulders. "No. Stay with them." As she started to protest, he cut in, holding her hard enough to bruise. "If it all falls apart and you're here, they will be stuck there with no way out. Stay with them until I send a messenger or until Malekith is knocking on your door. If the worst comes to the worst, use this..." he put a shining green globe on a chain around her neck. "... break the glass, and it will transport you, and whoever you are holding on to straight back to Hogwarts castle. Disappear and don't look back. If Thor and I die, those boys are all that are left. Keep them safe." He pulled her against him, kissing her hard and desperate, for a single moment she clung to him, reluctant to let go, until he set her firmly away from him.

"If I am alive I will find you. Now go – and alskling..." she stopped and looked back at his beloved figure, tall and slender, even in his armour, spear and knives in hand... "be careful – please".

She nodded briefly. "You too. I love you..." She checked the dagger on her hip, wand in hand, as she disappeared into the darkness.

"I love you too," he murmured, praying to whatever gods were listening that they would all survive the night.

 _oo0oo_

In the observatory, Heimdall sent the Bifrost streaking across the Void to the roof of Stark Tower, knowing that the Man of Iron should be arriving very shortly. Although unable to see anything, he could sense a sinister looming presence in the darkness. With only two days to the Convergence the stakes were rising. He needed to close the Bifrost, and join his people in the defence of his home, but the All Father's instructions were clear. Wait for the Man of Iron.

He closed his eyes, sighing with relief, as he felt the Bifrost move. He was on his way.

Behind him, Heimdall heard the rainbow bridge shudder as the first Ark ship materialised.

The distinctive figure of Iron Man stepped into the Observatory, just as it lurched as the ship brushed past it..

"Heimdall my friend. Can I give you a lift..."

 _oo0oo_

The routine for such emergencies was well rehearsed among the palace guards. Loki – having the benefit of dressing with magic, was one of the first to arrive, but was quickly joined in the Throne Room by his brother, and the Warriors Three, moments later, Harry and Sif arrived together, both pulling on armour and checking weapons, Romanoff and Captain America, dressed for battle were hard on their heels

Loki looked up at Harry with a taut smile. "Two wands Harry?"

The wizard looked at the second wand, longer, slender, with curious knots along its length. "I don't use this much – I don't like it much to be honest, but it's a hell of a power boost in an emergency."

Loki shrugged. "Power boost sounds good to me". He turned to Thor. "Is it Malekith?"

His brother's frowned "We cannot be certain yet. All we know at the moment is that we have a riot in the dungeon. Dalan has sent a troop to subdue it. Whether this is the attack, or merely a diversion I know not..."

He was interrupted by a terrible ripping tearing noise, as the entire hall shook. Pillars and great chunks of stone were falling as the Ark Ship smashed into the far wall, as the craft halted, spilling elves into the Throne Room

The two brother's looked at one another. Focusing his power, Loki sent a clone - just long enough to deliver the message he had hoped he would not need... _"Go"_

Thor turned to Dalan. "Leave this to us. Take your most trusted men to the room in the East wing where the Midgardian is housed. Whatever you do, do not let them take him..."

Dalan bowed his head. "My Lord" then he was gone.

 _oo0oo_

By the time Loki's messenger arrived Hermione had already collected Frigga from her chambers. Her mother in law was not only dressed, but armed. In her youth she had been a shieldmaiden of Vanaheim, and had taken care not to lose her skills. Now they might be used not in battle, but in the defence of that which was most precious to her, her grandsons.

As they approached Thor and Jane's door the palace shook, with a dull roar as the ship impacted. Frigga and Hermione looked at one another fearfully. The door stood ajar, Thor had clearly not waited to shut it.

"Jane!" The Queen of Asgard emerged from the bedchamber, already fully dressed. "What's happening Hermione, is it Malekith?" At her sister in law's tense nod, she turned white. "The boys!"

Hermione took charge. "Frigga, Jane, take one of the boys each." While they collected the babies, she took a moment to throw what she could into the bag on her back. They should have supplies at their destination, but a little extra could not hurt.

Jane's eyes were wide and fearful as she cuddled Bjarte. "What about Thor and Loki?"

Hermione's heart was torn with fear for her husband, for her best friend and for her brother in law, but there was no time for such distractions now. Malekith's primary target was the Aether - but if he could take out Odin's grandsons, at the same time, so much the better. "They have their part to play, we have ours Jane. Take my hands. And whatever you do, don't let go"

She closed her eyes, focussing – her instructors voice clear in her head. _Destination, Determination and Deliberation._ It had been a while since she had carried this many passengers.

With a sharp crack, they vanished.

Five minutes later, a group of Dark Elves crashed through the chamber door, weapons drawn...

* * *

 _I have a horrible feeling that Hermione and Loki's goodbye nearly turned into that waterfall scene from The Last of the Mohicans - I hope I dialled it back in time... M_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello - and the good news is that my daughter got the grades she needed for her second choice university, so I am now up to my eyeballs in preparations. I'm pleased for her of course - but I am REALLY going to miss her._

 _Things are really hotting up now. We have more of the attack on Asgard, and more news of the ladies. Well done to those of you that guessed what happens next..._

 _As always I have no claim on either the Harry Potter or Marvel characters in this story._

 _Reviews make a very happy writer - all feedback gratefully received._

 _Merrick x_

* * *

Hermione, Frigga, Jane and two very unhappy little boys landed in a somewhat undignified heap, in chilly and impenetrable darkness.

"This is where I hope I haven't apparated us into the middle of the mountain," Hermione muttered under her breath. It took every ounce of nerve to light her wand.

" _Lumos"_

Hermione sighed with relief. It had worked. She had been here several times over the last few years, but not for a while, and never, ever with four passengers.

Jane looked around the austere little bedchamber with fearful eyes. "Hermione, where the hell are we?"

Her sister in law was busy at the fireplace. Within a few moments, the room was filled with the light and sound of a cheerful fire, and immediately everything looked a little better. Lighting the wall sconces, she turned back and smiled tightly. "Welcome to our safe house. This is one of the bedchambers in the North Tower of Loki's Castle. We'll be safe here. The castle is protected by ancient wards keyed only to the master and mistress of the house – without me, you would never even find the place, let alone enter it. Now we just need to find the supplies that Loki has stashed for us..."

Jane looked utterly blank. "Loki's castle? Since when did Loki have a castle? How did I not know about this before? Don't take this the wrong way, but why doesn't he live here?"

Hermione shrugged, looking to Frigga. "He has never cared for the place. Even when he was miserable in Asgard, he would still have rather been miserable there than here." Frigga smiled sadly. "Ultimately, he loves the Golden City. It is home to him and always has been."

"But where are we" insisted Jane.

"We're about a day's journey east of Asgard, on the Sea of Marmora. On the other side of the inlet are the Mountains of the Moon." Hermione pulled a face "another reason for Loki to avoid the place. He doesn't care for the view..." She paused, one hand on the door handle. "You try and get the boys settled. Loki came here the morning that the trade delegation arrived to leave supplies somewhere. I'll see what I can find. In the meantime there's some bits and bobs in the bag on the chair.

Wand lit, Hermione crept quietly down the tower staircase into the main rooms of the small castle. She had always been quite fond of this place. To be sure it was small, and basic compared to the luxuries of Asgard, but it was quiet - and cosy as castles go. Perhaps they could spend some time here next summer, it would probably be cooler than home, and Loki had always hated the summer heat in Asgard...Providing of course, they were all still alive next summer... as reality checked her a cold premonition crept down Hermione's spine, a conviction that whatever happened next, they were not all going to walk away from this unscathed.

Half an hour later, she had still not managed to find the stash that Loki should have left for her. The Great Hall, the kitchen and servants quarters, the solar and the storerooms failed to yield anything. Hermione sank wearily onto a settle "Why is everything a mystery with you Loki?". She rested her head on the back of the settle and thought back to their last visit. Loki had told her that the best thing about the castle had been its Observatory, which was in a small tower that looked over the sea.

"The Observatory... of course"

A few minutes later, Hermione entered the tower bedroom with a small but very heavy box levitated in front of her.

Jane frowned. "That was a long time for a very small...oh!"

With a tap, Hermione had restored the box to its regular size and turned abruptly to sit down. Suddenly she was very tired. She hadn't slept properly in days, and apparating five people together, even if two were babies, had clearly taken it out of her. She could hear Jane and Frigga's voices but they seemed to be coming from a long way away. The world was greying alarmingly around the edges, and lurched sickeningly before everything went black.

 _oo0oo_

Back in the Palace, all was chaos. In the ruins of the Throne Room, Thor, Loki, Harry and the Avengers fought, with several cohorts of Einherjar against an army of invading Dark Elves. It was strange, thought Harry, that it didn't matter whether a battle was magical, muggle or a combination of both like this, where swords, curses, power and plasma weapons – not to mention a large magical hammer were flying around. Whatever the battle, you were only aware of the your immediate vicinity, of the man or woman at your back – of the elf racing towards you. These guys were a long way from the Lord of the Rings, he thought. More like bugs – cockroaches maybe.

With a slash of his wand he almost decapitated one of the elves - the boy wizard that had defeated Voldemort with _expelliarmus_ and stunning spells was long gone. These days he had little compunction about using the full range of spells available to him. When plasma weapons and gravity grenades were flying there was little point in not rolling out the big guns.

 _oo0oo_

Mundungus Fletcher stood paralysed in the centre of his room listening to the sounds of battle echoing around him. They had come for him. The creatures that had killed his friends had found him even here, and all that stood between him and death were these strangers... His eyes widened as the door opened. With a gasp of relief he recognised the tall burly red haired guard that he had seen on his arrival. These were the good guys.

"They're here for you mortal." Dallan's face was grim. "Fear not. The King values your hide, although the gods know why. Lock yourself in the dressing room. There are no windows, you will be most secure there. We will keep you safe."

From the royal apartments two floors below, the sound of running footsteps was heard, heading in their direction...

 _oo0oo_

Loki had no time to use his powers, no time for the concentration needed to kill opponents without killing friends. He and Thor were the focus of too many of the Dark Elves' attentions, this was knife and spear work, something he had been trained for for over a thousand years. And the man at his back had been his training partner for much of those years... In the corner of his eye he saw Rogers and Romanoff also surrounded by elves. They were doing very well, but in a single moment, Romanoff was knocked off balance by a blow to the side of her head with a plasma spear. Momentarily dizzy, she did not see the blade raised to finish her. The blast of power from Loki's spear flew past her face, blowing her attacker clear across the room. Startled blue eyes met his and Romanoff nodded her acknowledgement that Loki had undoubtedly saved her life, before returning to the battle. Sensing movement behind him, Loki whirled back to see a black obsidian blade flying towards him. Before he even had a chance to think, the elf in question stopped dead – literally. Looking down he realised that his left hand was coated in ice – tapering into a jagged spear that disappeared into the chest of his opponent…. Blood was coating the ice, but this wasn't only black elf blood. This was red blood. His blood.

 _oo0oo_

Hermione opened her eyes, to find herself lying on the settle. Frigga was watching over her with an enigmatic smile on her face.

"Welcome back dear, how are you feeling?"

Hermione tried to sit up, but gave it up as a bad idea when her head and stomach lurched simultaneously. "Awful. What happened?" She looked at Frigga – horrified. "Did I faint? I've never fainted in my life before?"

Frigga crouched beside her, a cup of water in hand. "Here, drink, but only a little at a time or you'll make yourself sick..."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Do you know, I remember saying the exact same thing to Loki, in another tower a long time ago..." She took a little water and felt better. "I think I might try to sit up now..."

The room lurched as she sat up, but steadied, and her stomach at least appeared to be under her control again, although her head ached abominably. Looking around the small chamber, she saw that Jane was curled up asleep with the two boys on the bed.

Frigga smiled. "They would only settle with her, so it made sense for her to get a little rest too. I will be sending you to join her in a moment." She looked at Hermione "Is there something you want to tell me Hermione?"

Hermione's face was confused. "I don't know ... what do you mean Frigga?"

"Oh I don't know. You've been "a little under the weather", Loki tells me you have suffered some sickness, now the fainting..."

"It's the stress" replied Hermione, a little more sharply than she had intended. "plus the fact that Loki or Harry or Thor may even now be as dead as those wizards back on Earth."

Frigga shook her head. "Is it possible that you hadn't realised? Oh Hermione my dear, it is not death that is causing all this, but life. If I am not very much mistaken you are with child."

Her first instinct was to deny it, but the the horror dawned on Hermione's face – now it all made sense. But if Loki knew she was pregnant... she gripped her mother in law's hands fiercely. "Promise me that you won't tell Loki. He cannot be distracted, and he needs me at his side if we are to see this through. Promise me Frigga..."

Her mother in law's eyes were concerned, but Frigga understood what it was to stand beside the man you loved in defense of your home and family, and knew that Hermione would be satisfied with nothing less. Had it not been for the need to protect Jane and her grandsons, they would both be back in Asgard, fighting alongside her sons even now.

"I promise... on one condition. That you take the opportunity to get some rest."

Hermione looked doubtful. "I don't think I could sleep, knowing what is going on at home..."

"You would be surprised. Your body is exhausted. For your sake and for the sake of the child you carry you must rest. If you cannot sleep, at least lay on the bed and be comfortable. I will keep watch..."

Hermione removed her shoes and stretched out on the bed, pulling one of the blankets from her bag over her. Only minutes later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

 _Footnote: In the real world Loki's Castle is an underwater volcanic rock formation, but if you image search "map of Asgard" you will find several references to Loki's Castle on the Continent of Asgard. The location I give is as per the maps shown, but I have taken the liberty of renaming the Asgard Mountains as The Mountains of the Moon - home of the Cave of the World Serpent - to tie in with Keeping the Stars Apart._

 _Merrick x_


	18. Chapter 18

He was definitely getting soft, thought Loki wryly. The Throne Room was strewn with bodies, both elven and Aesir, but it appeared that the battle had been won on this front at least. Exhaustion gripped him, every bone in his body hurt - he had accrued any number of cuts, bruises and minor plasma burns during the course of the fight, but the bone deep slash from the obsidian knife – to his left arm thank the gods, would require the attentions of a healer at some stage. Across the room, he could see Thor speaking to Romanoff and Rogers, while Harry was having a blow to his head tended while Sif hovered anxiously. Odd, he thought, he had never seen Sif anxious about anyone but Thor before...

Members of the guard scattered as a scarlet and gold figure flew in through the window. The visor clicked up to reveal Stark's face, his expression unusually serious. Going straight to Thor, he took him to one side to speak to him.

Thor gave a single cry of rage, and grabbing Mjolnir flew straight from the room. Loki ran over reaching for his arm "What is it Stark? What ails my brother?"

Stark's face was grim. "They have been in Thor's rooms. They've been destroyed, and there is no sign of Jane or the kids." The dark eyes looked suddenly even more concerned. "Loki, was Hermione with them?"

Loki shook his head relief flooding him. "They are safe – I did not have time to tell my brother yet. I will go and set his mind at ease. We must also check on Fletcher as it was him they came for ..."

The last thing Loki wanted to do at this stage was teleport around the castle, but he needed to put an end to Thor's fear as quickly as possible. Seconds later he alighted beside his brother, just outside the Royal Apartments.

"Thor – brother – wait."

Thor paused, his hand on the door. "I don't have time..."

"Be easy. They are safe Brother." Loki propped himself against a convenient wall, hoping that he could stay upright for a little longer. His depleted magic was struggling under the combined need to transport him, to keep him upright and functioning, and heal his injuries.

Thor's face was blank. "Safe?"

Loki nodded weakly. "Hermione got them out. At least that was the plan. Give me a moment and I may even be able to get them back. But first, do we not need to check on our other guest. He was the reason that they were here surely?"

Thor looked at Loki with some concern. "Brother, you are exhausted..." he looked down at the blood that stained his Loki's sleeve, and dripped from his finger tips. "... and wounded."

Loki shook his head. "It's just a scratch... it will wait."

Thor looked at him sternly. "Would Hermione agree with that diagnosis?"

Footsteps came down the corridor, heralding the appearance of Stark, with Harry hard on his heels. "Is everything alright?"

Thor smiled, relieved but tired. "They are safe my friend. Hermione was able to get them out in time. Loki knows where they are, but he is both weary and injured, so I will need to be patient. Harry, could you take Loki to the Healers please? He needs to get that arm tended, and will never do so unless there is someone to ensure he sees sense. I will go and check on our disreputable guest upstairs, and will meet you in the Healing Rooms. Stark, will you accompany me?"

Stark nodded. "There was a skirmish up in the corridor. I was up on the balcony - I didn't realise they were after someone in particular. I thought they were looking for Jane and the kids.

The two Avengers ran up to the small apartment two floors up, where Fletcher was staying. Turning into the corridor, they stopped in horror. A pitched battle had clearly taken place here. Long scorch marks covered the walls, and any number of bodies littered the corridors.

One of them, with distinctive red hair.

"Dalan." Thor crouched beside the crumpled figure, but knew that even with Loki's great power there was nothing that could be done. Like the Midgardian wizards, Dalan's throat had been slashed almost to the bone, and his soul would already be on its way to Valhalla. With a hand that was not entirely steady, Thor gently closed his eyes. "Safe journey my friend...".

Stark emerged from the chamber, looking around at the carnage. "Shit. What a mess. This is down to the big Balrog guy and the one with the fancy braids."

Thor looked up. "Did they get what they came for?"

Stark shook his head. "If you mean the scruffy scared little guy, he's safe. I found him hiding in the dressing room..." He looked down at Dalan. "I've seen this guy with your brother several times."

Thor nodded. "Dalan, I made him the Captain of the Palace Guards when I took the throne. He and Loki had a very special relationship. In fact my brother is only here today because of Dalan. He will be greatly grieved by this news."

"Did he have a family?"

"A wife and three children. We will ensure that they want for nothing." He rose to his feet, weariness evident in every movement. "Come Stark, let us go to the Healing Rooms. Loki will not be the only one requiring treatment tonight. I need to be there"

 _ooo0ooo_

The normally calm Healing Rooms had an undeniable air of controlled chaos about them when Thor and Stark arrived. Among the primarily male warriors, Romanoff was having a very nasty cut to the side of her head healed under Rogers' watchful eye. Thor heard him murmur something to her about Banner, but he didn't entirely catch it. When he paused for a moment to check on her, she looked up smiling. "It's nothing Thor, really." She shrugged. "It could have been much much worse. I should be dead right now." She followed his eyes to the black haired figure further down the room. "He saved my life – Loki. I took a blow to the temple" she indicated the cut to her head. "It left me dizzy for a minute. By the time I realised what was happening your brother had blasted the elf that was about to kill me clear across the room. It was because he was saving me that he's sat over there… And by the way – since when can he shoot ice spears out of his hands…..?"

Thor shook his head. "I wasn't aware of it – it is possible that he was not either. The heat of battle when a warrior's life is in peril, can make one capable of many unexpected feats."

The young healer attending Loki had already helped him out of his armour, and was in the process of carefully removing his shirt. The cut was unpleasant rather than life threatening, opening his arm almost to the bone, from shoulder to elbow. Harry, who was hovering to one side, looked up and saw Thor and Stark approaching.

"Did they get Dung Thor?" In spite of his mixed feelings towards the disreputable Fletcher, he had no wish to see him dead, even without the complication of what was presently within him.

Thor shook his head, but his expression remained grave. "Fletcher is safe, but at a great cost. Eight of our best men lay dead outside his chambers". He put a large hand on the back of Loki's neck. "I am sorry to tell you this Loki, for he was a friend to both of us, but shared a particular bond with you. One of the dead was Dalan."

Loki's face tightened, eyes closed. Thor tightened his hold imperceptibly. "He died with honour brother, and he achieved his aim. The mortal is safe. Malekith's attempt failed. Tonight he will feast with his ancestors in Valhalla"

Loki looked up – eyes smudged with sorrow and utter bone deep exhaustion. "Did he suffer?"

Thor's tone was cautious. "He died the same way as the Midgardian Wizards… "

Loki shuddered, avoiding his eye. He was silent for a moment. "I wish Hermione was here - or that I could at least get a message to her – set her mind at rest, she will be so worried, as will Jane and Mother but I don't think..."

Harry had perched beside Loki, a hand on his good arm, offering wordless support in the face of these new developments, but now he spoke up. "I think you can leave that to me. I can get a message to her"

Loki shook his head. "The wards are keyed only to me, and to Hermione. I don't think that even your magic would get through."

Harry chuckled. "Just leave it with me" taking out his wand he concentrated for a moment... " _expecto patronum"._ Even Loki gasped at the huge silver stag that filled the rooms with a bright white light for a moment before galloping into the darkness. Eir – the Head Healer glared at Harry in disapproval who raised a hand in apology.

No more than five minutes later, a figure appeared in the doorway, scanning anxiously round. Hermione paused for just long enough to spot Loki, before she came hurrying toward them, dignity forgotten, hurling herself into her husband's arms...

Loki gasped into her hair, holding her tightly with his good arm. "Gently love... everything hurts..." Reality overcame relief and she stepped sharply back, checking him over anxiously, exclaiming over the deep gash on his arm and the multiple lesser burns and bruises that adorned his torso. She questioned the Healer in some detail, discussing treatments and potions. Eventually Thor cracked.

"Hermione!" He may have spoken more sharply than he intended, he thought, but he was tired

Hermione turned reluctantly back to him, still a little flushed and breathless from her haste. "I'm sorry Thor, I was so worried, especially when I heard you were in the Healing Rooms. Jane and the boys are fine, they are all asleep in the Castle. Your mother is with them"

Thor looked confused. "The Castle?"

His brother smiled. "My castle, on the Sea of Marmora. Hermione suggested that I set it up as a safe house just before she left for Midgard just in case. We knew that should Malekith attack we would need to make sure that Jane and the boys would be safe. When the attack came Hermione apparated them all directly there."

Thor's face was pale. "If you had not done this, Hermione, Loki - Jane and my sons would be dead. I am indebted to you both. More than I can ever repay. Harry, could you send another of your – messages to my wife and my mother, telling them that all is well, and we will come for them in the morning." Harry nodded, and out of respect for Eir, stepped into the corridor to send his second message.

Hermione looked doubtful. "Thor, are you sure that you don't want me to bring them back now?"

Thor looked regretful. "There is nothing I would like more, but you are weary, my brother is exhausted and wounded, and our chambers are in chaos. By the morning, you two will be rested, and I can have the mess cleaned up. And while I remember Brother, what is this that I hear from Lady Natasha. She informs me that not only does she owe you her life, but that your powers appear to have evolved. Has this happened before?"

Loki looked uncomfortable, shaking his head. "Never an ice spear like that. The ice magic has been gradually merging into my magecraft but this is new."

Thor ruffled his hair affectionately. "I cannot begin to repay either of you for this night's work. Now Sister. If the Healer is finished, please take my brother to bed."

Hermione smiled wickedly, sketching a curtsey. "Your wish is my command, your Majesty."

Thor watched them go, trying not to think that he was almost certainly blushing.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for still taking the time to read, favourite, follow and best of all - review. Ten chapters left to go including the epilogue so things are starting to hot up, but first we have a chance for a quiet moment. There is a warning for some mild sexual content in this chapter, but nothing too serious

Apologies for any reviewers who haven't had a reply yet - I am doing my best but between preparations for getting my daughter off to university, and work - which is being a nightmare at the moment - I'm a bit behind.

Shameless plug for my sideline series of stories from Harry's POV. Called the The Tales of the Third Brother you can find it via my profile.

Reviews make a tired, stressed writer very happy, so please let me know what you think

Merrick x

* * *

Hermione and Loki walked slowly back to their chambers, cutting through the Throne Room on the way. As she viewed the destruction for the first time, Hermione stopped, rooted to the spot in shock. Loki put his arm around her. "It's a mess, but it can be rebuilt. Asgard is ancient and durable. This is not the first time we have suffered such damage." He looked at her closely. "That isn't the issue is it?"

Mutely, she shook her head. "I've seen this before, it was the same, but – different." Seeing the mystified look on her husband's face, she elaborated. "That night at the Leaky Cauldron, when I had the nightmare, I saw this – only – your father was here, not your mother. I'm not sure how I knew, but I'm fairly certain that Jane wasn't here either, and you..."

"Were dead..?"

Hermione's face was distressed. "No. You were... you were in the dungeons. You were alone, and grieving, lost. I couldn't help, couldn't get to you. I banged on the screen, burnt my hands, but you couldn't hear me... you couldn't hear me..."

Loki wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her close. "Shhh sweetheart, it was just a dream, or another life, but not here, not now. My father is dead, Mother is alive and Thor is King. Yes, things are difficult at the moment, but we're all safe, except..."

Hermione looked up at him, frowning, wiping tears on the back of her hand. "...Except?"

Loki sighed. "Dalan is dead Hermione. He died protecting the man that WE brought here. .. they cut his throat, just like they did those poor bastards on Midgard."

Hermione paled, her vision greying around the edges in a way that was becoming disconcertingly familiar. She clutched weakly at Loki's shirt, the only stable thing in a world which spun alarmingly, feeling his arm tighten around her. Acting entirely on instinct, she buried her face in his shoulder waiting for it to pass. Dalan had been a good man, an honourable man, of all of Odin's men, the only one prepared to risk his displeasure by showing kindness to a fallen and condemned prince. Since then he had been a constant presence in their lives, giving Harry his first lessons with sword and bow. Now he would never give those same lessons to his sons.

She opened her eyes, the world was stable again, and her head clear. "His wife and children. What will happen to them now?"

Loki smiled sadly. "They will be cared for, Asgard has many faults, but the widows and children of those who give their lives in her service are not left to starve in the streets."

Hermione nodded, her mind running on practical matters. "Support is about more than money and food. She will have to move out of their cottage, we must ensure that wherever she is she will be safe, an unprotected woman with a little money will always be a target for the unscrupulous."

They turned away from the devastation, heading back to their chambers. He nodded in agreement, but was unable to resist teasing her a little. "Unscrupulous men like me you mean. Taking shameless advantage of a lonely, defenceless schoolmistress."

His wife let out a most unladylike snort. "As I recall, you were the defenceless one at the time. And don't forget that I was the one that made the first move. With all your codes of honour and nobility, I'd still be waiting if I'd left it to you." Despite their concern and weariness, she couldn't suppress a giggle. "Do you remember that first morning? Your face...!" Her reminiscing was cut off as Loki paused, turning her to face him, drawing her close, oblivious to the activity around them.

"Believe me Hermione, every moment of that encounter is seared deeply into my memory..." He bent his head, lips brushing hers with a sigh of relief. "Gods woman, there were times tonight when I thought I might never get to do this again..." the kiss deepened, heat and urgency building slowly between them. Aware that they were causing something of a stir in the middle of the aftermath of battle, they eventually broke apart, a little breathless. Loki rested his forehead against his wife's. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd transport us both straight to our chambers now, and be damned to inappropriate behaviour. In this state though, we could end up anywhere."

Hermione smiled, brushing her fingers over his face. "Believe me – walking is fine right now." She sniffed, wrinkling her nose. " You're filthy sweetheart, what do you say to a bath before bed?"

Loki leaned down to kiss her once more. "Only if you're joining me"

Her smile was wicked. "I thought you'd never ask!"

 _oo0oo_

One of the best things about Asgard, thought Hermione, were the baths. To be sure, she missed her shower in the summer, but there was something about the big sunken baths that were a feature of every bathing chamber in the palace. Baths that could be filled with hot water with amazing speed, thanks to a system which delivered water at multiple points all around the bath rather than just two taps. But the best thing was the size. Stepped at one end for lounging, the other end was deep enough to swim in with more than enough room for two. The smooth glide of Loki's wet skin against hers, the sensation of those long beautiful hands that she loved so much gliding over her body, awaking sensation, desire – need. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers in her hair, he was kissing her as though he hadn't seen her for months – years. When they finally shattered into oblivion, she didn't realise that she was crying until Loki frowned in concern as he brushed her tears away.

"Alskling – what is it. Is everything alright, you seem very – emotional. It isn't like you"

 _Pregnancy hormones,_ thought Hermione, but she wasn't telling Loki now or he'd have her locked in an impenetrable glass box until all of this was over.

"I'm just tired. It's been a really long difficult emotional few days." Still wrapped around him, she buried her head in his shoulder. Loki had an unerring instinct for when people were lying to him, but nothing she had said to him had been an actual lie – more of an evasion. Hopefully that would be enough.

Fortunately his exhaustion was also becoming harder to ignore. "Come on wife, you need to get your wounded warrior to bed before he keels over – especially if you're going to require such vigorous demonstrations of my devotion... I would carry you out, but I don't know that the healing is quite there yet, and we could both end up in a heap on the floor, which would really kill the moment."

Emerging from the bathing chamber, they discovered that the food, left by Frigga was still under the stasis charm that Hermione had cast before falling asleep so many hours ago. Stopping briefly to eat, the couple were glad to head to bed. Hermione, curled into her customary spot on Loki's shoulder, was asleep in minutes, but in spite of his physical exhaustion, Loki lay awake, his mind racing, waiting for the sun to rise.

Hermione had only been asleep for an hour or two when Loki was aware of movement over by the window. Carefully sliding out from under his wife he went to investigate.

Sitting on the window sill was a large brown barn owl...


	20. Chapter 20

It wanted only a few hours until dawn, and still Thor had yet to sleep. The wounded were tended, the dead decently laid out, and the worst of the mess attended to. His chambers had been made straight and tidy, but there were a number of items of furniture and soft furnishings that would require repair or replacement before they were back to their proper state. When Thor finally retired, his sole aim was to fall onto his bed as quickly as he could. It was quite possible, he thought ruefully, that he could sleep standing up if his bed were denied him much longer.

The last thing he expected was to find his brother waiting for him, looking pale but determined.

"Good morning brother"

"For the Nine's sake Loki, can you not just send a message in the normal way? And what are you doing here at this time of the night - morning?"

Loki's expression was very serious. "I have been thinking brother. We have to talk….. "

He held up a sheet of closely written parchment. "This is from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic - the old friend of Hermione and Harry's that we have been meeting with. He notifies us that Atticus Jones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was found dead in Diagon Alley. It seems that they were waiting for him when he left after dining with us. His throat had been cut just like the others." Thor was shocked at the naked fear in Loki's eyes. "They were there Thor - the Dark Elves. Within a stone's throw of where my wife lay sleeping. The night before she did not even have me to protect her. What if..." Loki's words faltered, his mind full of the image of Hermione hair spread across a pillow stained scarlet with her blood, eyes wide and lifeless... He looked down to see his hands shaking and closed his eyes, willing them to be still.

Thor dropped onto the windowseat beside him, casting one final longing glance at his bed, before putting a reassuring arm around his brother's shoulder. Loki leaned into him wearily.

"Brother, you have not slept either?"

"No, nor am I likely to now... Jones knew too much Thor. Hermione and Harry were introduced to him in good faith by Shacklebolt - who they have known and trusted for many years. Kingsley informs me that a search of Jones' accommodation has revealed evidence that he was the one that coerced Fletcher and the others into stealing the casket. Ironically, he probably knew nothing of the Aether. It appears that he was deeply in debt to some very unsavoury characters, and it may be that he believed that the vault would contain goods of monetary value. Instead he has unleashed Hel upon us all. Brother, we cannot sit here like rats in a trap waiting for Malekith to wreak vengeance upon those whom we love most..."

"What are you suggesting Loki...?"

 _ooo0ooo_

Just before ten that morning, Hermione was woken by a knock on the door. Desperately trying to clear her head, she answered, to find none other than Frigga herself on the threshold.

Hermione squinted, a little blearily still. "Frigga. Good morning. I didn't realise Loki had brought you back already…."

"Loki didn't bring me back – Harry did, first thing this morning. I was never so glad to be ...". Her Mother in Law's face was unusually grave. "I apologise for waking you, but you need to come to the Throne Room"

Looking down the corridor, Hermione realised that her mother in law had come with an armed escort. She looked at her, suddenly wide awake, eyes wide. "Frigga - what is going on?"

Frigga's face was grim. "Trouble my dear. Trouble."

Hermione dressed quickly and followed Frigga down to the Great Hall in silence. The worst of the rubble had been cleared away, but the elven ship was still embedded in the structure, and the damage it had caused was impressive. The room was full to bursting.

Frigga ushered her over to stand beside Harry who was also watched closely by a group of guards. He looked up as she approached, and his green eyes also signaled trouble.

Loki was standing at the foot of the steps leading up to the throne. He stood with unusual formality, hands clasped behind his back, guards to each side of him. He didn't look round as she entered. Thor, was seated on his throne, Gungnir at his side, anger and distress warring for dominance on his face.

Hermione's eyes quickly swept around the area before the throne. She realised that she was the last to arrive - in addition to Frigga, Jane and Harry; the Warriors Three, Sif, Romanoff, Steve Rogers and a man she had seen the previous night and presumed to be Tony Stark were all present.

The atmosphere was crackling with a tension so thick that she could cut it with a knife.

Hermione looked at her husband's back, her eyes huge and apprehensive. "Loki. What is going on?" He did not respond.

Thor called for order, and the soft buzz from the back of the room fell into a silence so thick that it made her ears ring. Thor looked every day of his 1200 years, she thought.

"This morning, just before dawn, Loki, Prince and Lord Chancellor of Asgard attempted to kidnap one Mundungus Fletcher, an important guest of this house. He has admitted that it was his intention to use this person to broker an accord with Malekith of the Dark Elves. He stands accused as a traitor to this Royal House, and to the Realm of Asgard." Thor looked down at Loki, his eyes hard and cold. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Thor, what are my wife and Harry doing here? Was it truly necessary to drag them into this? I have already admitted everything. They know nothing."

Hermione's legs gave way completely, had it not been for Harry's quick thinking and strong arm, she would have collapsed. "No. I don't… Loki – what does this mean. You wouldn't…."

Hermione gasped in shock as he finally turned to look at her. Those eyes. Even when they had quarreled, she didn't think she had ever seen them so empty, so cold.

"Of course I did you _stupid_ woman! You didn't truly think that I …." He laughed shortly. It was the worst sound she had ever heard in her life. "I _used_ you Hermione. What better way to seal the touching tale of my redemption - how all I needed was the love of a good woman. You got me home, and you got me my life back and for that I thank you. But the throne of Asgard is  mine by right – not this witless oaf, unable to rule one realm let alone nine, without me to hold his hand"

Deep inside, something in Hermione was telling her that this was not possible, but this was neither the time nor the place to give vent to her feelings. Besides, if she opened the lid on her emotions now, she would never close it again, and that way lay madness. "I don't believe it" she whispered, "Loki – it was real – I…."

Loki turned away from her, his tone utterly bored. "For the love of the gods Thor, let us get this over with. I don't know how much more of this I can take"

Thor clapped his hands, and a guard stepped forward with a wooden box, Thor shook his head more in sorrow than in anger. "I had believed that I would never need these again, that we were past all of this". Volstagg took the box from the guard, opening it to remove chains, and a second object. Even from a distance, Hermione could feel the enchantments on the chains, feel them dragging at her magic. Odin must have enchanted them to suppress Loki's powers all those years ago. When it became apparent what the other item was, Hermione finally broke, turning into the shelter of Harry's shoulder.

The muzzle. That awful device that she had only ever seen in a newspaper picture, weeks before her marriage.

Thor rose to his feet, his eyes scanning the room. "Let it be known that at this time I know of no charge against the Princess Hermione, or Harry Potter of Midgard, who will remain here under my personal protection."

He turned to Loki, his voice cold, his face expressionless. "But you Loki of Asgard. I name you betrayer, oath breaker, traitor to this house, and to this realm and I strip you of your rank of Lord Chancellor, and of your title of Prince of Asgard."

Above the muzzle, Loki's eyes burned. "I have no time to deal with him further at the moment, when the realm stands on the brink of war. Take him to the dungeons." Thor's eyes were like chips of ice.

The last thing Hermione saw before the world turned black, was the man she loved being dragged to the dungeons, muzzled and in chains. He did not look back.

 _ooo0ooo_

Back at Stark Tower Eric Selvig was awoken by the disembodied voice of Jarvis.

 _"Dr Selvig - I apologise for waking you"_

"What is it Jarvis"

 _"I am concerned for Dr Banner. He has not been to bed tonight. This is normal for Mr Stark, but not for him. He appears to have been awake and pacing in some distress for a while. I believe he may benefit from some company that I am unable to provide. I have attempted to locate Ms Potts, but she is not in the building."_

"Thank you Jarvis. I'll get up. Where is he?"

 _"On the kitchen balcony Dr Selvig. Do not be alarmed. He is quite - himself"_

When Eric arrived in the kitchen the door was open onto the balcony. Bruce was standing looking out over early morning New York, his eyes miles away, his shoulders rigid with tension. Eric put a pot of coffee on, before joining him.

"Are you an early riser too Bruce, or have you not been to bed?"

Bruce looked at him, his face drawn. "I haven't been to bed. You know that Tony was summoned up to Asgard yesterday? From that we can deduce that these - Dark Elves have attacked. There's a battle going on up there, and I'm stuck down here with no idea of whether she's alive or dead"

Eric cocked an eyebrow. "She?"

Bruce turned away. "They - Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor. I even went up to the roof and yelled for Heimdall - but nothing."

"If they've been under attack it's likely that the Bifrost is closed. We should hear from them soon. Would you like some coffee - I've just put some on."

Banner smiled wryly. "I try to avoid caffeine as much as possible, but I'll gladly join you for a cup of tea. I've done my best to keep busy. I think I've checked and rechecked our figures a dozen times tonight - I'll be glad of the company."

Eric put a hand on his shoulder as they returned to the kitchen. "Don't worry Bruce, I'm sure Natasha will be fine."

When Bruce turned and glared, Eric just smiled innocently and reached for the kettle.

 _ooo0ooo_

"Hermione. Hermione dear, can you open your eyes for me?"

Something particularly pungent was wafted under Hermione's nose, making her cough, but the smell cleared her head wonderfully. She opened her eyes, to see Lucilla crouched before her. She realised she was cradled firmly against Harry shoulder, his arms around her, and Frigga was holding her hand. Her head ached appallingly. Looking around, she realised that she had been carried from the Throne Room to Thor's study, which seemed to be crowded with people.

"Just keep still for now, you've had a busy morning. Do you have a headache?"

Hermione went to nod but that just made the pain worse. "Yes" she whispered weakly.

Lucilla's voice was warm and calm and professional. It reminded Hermione of many happy days spent brewing potions, talking, laughing, teasing Loki…"

"Loki." Memory returned in a flood, almost causing her to black out again.

The smelling salts were back. "Just try to stay calm Hermione. In a moment I can give you a potion for that headache, but let's give everything a chance to settle first shall we?"

"Can I have some water please". It was Thor himself who fetched it, his blue eyes gave nothing away, but a large gentle hand steadied her cold and shaking one when he put the cup into it. "Thank you Thor" she murmured.

Thor turned around to the interested crowd. "Can you leave us please. My sister has had a terrible shock, and requires a little time to recover herself. If you wouldn't mind waiting in the library I will call you back in a few moments."

The majority of the room's occupants cleared swiftly, Frigga, Harry, Lucilla and Jane remained. Thor bent over her, his voice pitched softly to avoid aggravating her already pounding head. "Hermione, sister, how are you feeling? Do you feel up to speaking privately with me for a few minutes?"

Lucilla frowned. "Your majesty, as her physician I must ..."

Hermione put a hand weakly on her arm. "Lucilla, it's alright. If the Allfather wishes to speak to me that is his right. I can send someone for you if I need anything."

Lucilla still looked concerned, but nodded agreement reluctantly. "Very well, but I must insist on giving you this first." She pressed a small vial of headache potion into Hermione's hand. "I will leave, once I have seen you drink this, and not a moment before." Hermione drank the potion obediently, grimacing at the taste and the sudden bout of nausea it brought on.

Once Thor had ushered Frigga, Lucilla, Jane and a deeply reluctant Harry out of the room, he turned back to Hermione, crouching down before her. "Hermione, I understand that you can prevent us being overheard. I am sorry to ask this of you at the moment, but are you able to do this for me...?"

Hermione looked at her brother in law in surprise Obediently, she took out her wand, murmuring spells that were so familiar now, even in her distressed state she barely needed to think about them. When all was completed, she turned back to her brother in law.

"Very well Thor, we cannot be overheard. What do you need to say to me?"


	21. Chapter 21

_Ok, sorry for leaving you all hanging at the last update. All will hopefully become a little clearer in this chapter._

 _It's great to see how many are reading this, but it would be lovely to hear from you - even if it's only "Hello". Please feel free to make use of that lonely little box at the bottom of the page - the box and I will both be very grateful. Sooooo many thanks and hugs to those that are reviewing and following :) :) :)_

 _Shameless plug - if you haven't checked it out yet, don't forget to have a look at Tales of the Third Brother - second one shot is now up..._

* * *

Thor drew up a chair beside her, taking her hand in his. "Hermione, I'm so sorry we had to put you through that, I really am. But it was vital that you were absolutely convincing."

Hermione looked at him, dark eyes huge and confused in her pale face. "Thor, what are you saying? Are you telling me that none of that was real?"

Thor's grip on her hand tightened. Even given the spells protecting the room, he kept his voice low. "Hermione, I cannot stress how important it is that we do not underestimate Malekith. He is very powerful and as skilled as Loki when it comes to spotting lies. It is vital that Loki is publicly known as a traitor. Malekith will have had his spies and informers in the crowd this morning, it is the only way that our plan has a chance to succeed - the only way that Loki will be able to get close to him without getting killed. Depend upon it - by the end of the day he will be fully aware of everything that took place this morning. Will be aware that Loki is disgraced, and imprisoned in the dungeons."

Hermione's brain struggled to take it in. "So none of what just happened was actually real?" She was unnaturally calm – frighteningly so.

Thor looked carefully into her eyes. He had expected tears, anger, possibly to be turned into something – unnatural. Not this icy calm. "Hermione, you do understand what I just told you don't you. This was the hardest thing that Loki - that I have ever had to do – hurting you, humiliating you publicly like that, but we could not risk it, not when Loki's life – all our lives are at stake."

His sister in law gazed blankly over his shoulder. "So what happens now?"

Thor took a deep breath, trying to tamp down his conviction that someone would suffer for this at some point in the future – hopefully it would be Loki and not him. He had seen what this woman was capable of and he didn't have magic of his own to protect him.

"In a few minutes, you should go back to your room to lie down and recover. Mother or Jane will undoubtedly offer to come to sit with you, but I am hoping that you will be able to decline their offer. In the meantime, I will gather the rest of our team together and try to piece together what happened in last night's attack. We may be able to come up with something useful. The Convergence takes place at 6.35 tomorrow evening, above Hogwarts Castle – Banner, Selvig, Stark and Jane have confirmed this – it makes sense, as one of the the most powerful magical spots in that realm. Tonight Loki will manage to trick the guards and escape from the dungeon, taking Fletcher with him. They will hide out in the hills around Hogwarts until tomorrow evening."

Hermione's eyes were as flat as her voice. "So Loki is going to try not to get killed by the guards while escaping from the palace, then he's going to stroll up to Malekith and hope that he can get the Aether out of Fletcher without getting himself killed."

She shook her head. "The plan stinks. It's ridiculous, suicidal. I assume this is one of my husband's ideas?"

Thor shrugged. "You were the one who said he had a brilliant tactical brain"

She snorted - irritated. "Yes, and a reckless disregard for his own life when it comes to protecting those he loves. How could you go along with it Thor?"

Her brother in law looked at her bleakly. "Do you have a better idea Hermione, because I certainly don't. No-one else has a chance of getting anywhere close to Malekith."

Thor held out his hand. Within it was a tiny minaturised casket - the one that had held the Aether. "Before this little charade, Loki planted a lure into the casket, a strong light-matter energy, which will be a powerful attractant for dark-matter which makes up the Aether - Loki believes it will be strong enough to prevent it infecting one of us. Once the Aether is out of Fletcher, so long as Malekith can be controlled, it should be possible to contain it"

Hermione's eyes and voice were flat. "I want to see him"

Thor was hoping this wasn't going to come up. "Hermione, this isn't going to be easy, it would be better if..."

"If he is going ahead with this ridiculous plan, I want to see him Thor."

Thor nodded, yielding to the inevitable.. "I'll work something out."

He offered his hand to Hermione, who rose shakily. Leaving the room, still leaning on Thor's arm, she realised that the door of the library was standing open, Sif's voice could be heard all too clearly...

"It is as I said before Harry – don't waste your loyalty. He cannot be trusted – he could NEVER be trusted. He betrays everything that he touches. He is poison, and always has been." Harry and Sif were faced off over the large library table. The others were seated or standing around, looking uncomfortable as Sif's voice rose. Harry's face was like thunder, his fists clenched at his side. "The girl is behaving like a stupid child. I warned her before they married that he would turn on her, and all I got was scorn and ridicule. Now he has what he wanted he's thrown her aside like a cracked shield."

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Hermione's overwrought emotions finally lost control. A pulse uncontrolled magic ripped out of her, knocking Harry, Sif and several others to the floor, scattering papers books and furniture indiscriminately around the room, leaving Hermione reeling and exhausted.

Steve Rogers reached out to haul Harry to his feet. "Lady Sif, with all due respect I expected better from you than this. None of this is the Princess Hermione's fault, she cannot be blamed for being loyal to her husband."

Tony Stark rose from his seat and circled the big library table, taking Hermione's hand, drawing her into the chair he had just vacated. His brown eyes were kind and sympathetic. "Princess Hermione, we weren't introduced last night. I'm Tony Stark, I believe you know my partner Pepper Potts from when we were here for the wedding"

Hermione looked up, smiling faintly. "Yes, I remember Pepper. It's good to meet you Mr Stark." At the wedding and even the previous night, she had struck Tony as being very strong and capable, but shock and exhaustion had left her pale and fragile.

Thor glared down Sif who was still looking daggers at Harry and Hermione. "Lady Sif. Must I remind you of a conversation which we had in this very Library two years ago. I have need of every sword at my command , but I will not suffer your dissent. No matter what her husband's actions, the Lady Hermione is my sister and she and Harry are both under my personal protection. You will behave, or you will leave. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

Sif bowed stiffly, and followed the rest of the group back into Thor's office. Frigga and Jane both lingered by Hermione. Jane putting a protective arm around her. "Hermione, can I help, you look very pale."

Hermione leaned gratefully into the older woman's shoulder, grateful for the emotional as well as the physical support. "Would you mind walking me back to my room please Jane, I really need to lie down."

"Of course, would you like me to sit with you?"

Hermione smiled faintly. "No, thank you. I still can't..." Hermione bit her lip, and Thor had to admit that her performance was faultless. "... I will be better alone for a while. I have a lot to process." She turned back to her brother in law. "Thank you for your - support - Thor. Let me know if there is anything... I have my powers, I can still help. The Nine Realms must not be made to suffer for my..."

Thor nodded, kissing her hand. "Rest now sister. Be assured that you and Harry have a home in Asgard for as long as you wish. Whatever Loki has done, you will not suffer for his crimes, that I promise. You are family and always will be. Now will you please excuse me." Turning, he returned to the office, ushering Frigga in before him, closing the door softly on the two women.

 _ooo0ooo_

Thor took his seat at the head of the big table, taking a deep breath. "We need to pool what we know of last night's events. The attack began in the dungeons. Harry, of your courtesy, could you invite in the Sergeant that you will find waiting in the anti-room next door. He was one of the first into the dungeon, and may have information for us..."

The man that entered, Tony Stark thought, was another classic Asgardian. As a short dark guy he was beginning to remember how intimidating it was to be constantly surrounded by the tall the blonde and beautiful. Unusually though, this particular Asgardian, appeared to be frankly terrified by the company he was keeping. Thor however, was on familiar ground, and quickly had him seated at the table, putting him at his ease.

"This is Adan, he is a Sergeant of the Guard, serving under Dalan. Adan, we believe that you were among the first reinforcements to arrive at the dungeon. Can you tell us exactly what happened please?"

Adan nodded, his face pale but resolute. "Yes Your Majesty. When the alarm sounded, the Captain sent myself and two dozen men down to the dungeon to lend assistance. When we got down there – well - it was chaos. It began in the farthest cell on the right, where the three prisoners arrested for the brawl in the Throne Room were being held. The ones that came in with the trade delegation. Two of the prisoners in that cell were dead. It was as if a great explosion had taken place within. The third prisoner, a great hulking brute of a creature with a horned face plate had become..." Adan paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts and trying to imagine how to describe what he saw... "He had become a monster Sire, a thing of fire and stone, impossibly strong. He released all of the other prisoners"

Stark and Romanoff nodded in recognition. "The Balrog guy." The Asgardians looked confused, but Harry and Rogers both nodded in understanding.

"It's a creature from Midgardian literature. From 'The Lord of the Rings'". Harry explained "The Balrog is an ancient creature of shadows and flame."

Adan nodded. "That's exactly what we saw – it was like burning rock."

Frigga looked up. "I've been undertaking some additional research on the Dark Elves' culture. The creature you describe is called the Kursed. They start as dark elves, but a ritual makes them into creatures of fire, relentless, almost unstoppable and preternaturally strong. They don't know pain, or feel fear or weariness. They remain in this state until they are destroyed – there is no other fate for them.

The company fell silent for a moment. Then Romanoff spoke up. "I saw this Kursed in the palace, heading up towards the apartments, he met up with what appeared to be their leader, a shorter man, with white braided hair. His face was – scarred or something, black one side, white the other."

"Malekith" said Frigga, horrified at the thought of his being in their home. "He came for Fletcher personally."

Adan nodded. "That's right your majesty. Once the situation in the dungeon was under control, we were sent by the Allfather to guard the weasel – I'm sorry – the Midgardian guest. The Captain secured the Midgardian in the dressing room at the back as it has no windows. They came up the back stairs not long after, I know now that they had gone to the King and Queen's chambers first. After that, it was just in-fighting – I wasn't really aware of what was going on around me until the Man of Iron arrived."

Rogers and Romanoff both smiled, hearing Stark muttering under his breath... "Iron Man, it's Iron Man not Man of Iron. How hard can it be?"

Noting that Thor was looking at him expectantly, Stark took up the story. "I started off in the Throne Room, but when I saw big fiery and freaky heading towards the apartments I decided to check it out. I was heading for your apartments first, but when I heard fighting coming from two floors up I thought I should help out."

Adan looked at him appreciatively. "And I thank you for it friend. The captain was already dead, may he feast with his ancestors, along with seven of my mates, but the Midgardian and I saw the dawn because of you. Our opponents were prepared for our weapons, but not the power of the suit that you wear."

Stark nodded, "They were persistent – I'll give them that, the big balrog guy, he was tough, but those repulsers are enough to stop a charging elephant. I blew him straight off the balcony on the third attempt. The little guy with the fancy hairstyle didn't hang around after that. Why is it that villains have amazing hair." He looked at Thor "...take that Brother of yours – he has great hair..."

"STARK!"

"Sorry Point Break – err Thor. So one of these ships of theirs just appears by the balcony - out of nowhere, and he just steps straight into it, and a few seconds later it disappears again. I'm assuming Smoky got into the ship somewhere else, because he's not here now, I checked. There's no way my heat sensors would miss HIM. It was a very cool getaway though. Whoever this guy is, he has style."

Thor sank back into his seat, eyes far away. "So they attempted to take the Aether and failed. We have less than 24 hours until the Convergence. If Malekith fails, he has to wait another 5000 years until he has another chance. He will try again, either here, or at the focal point.

The Convergence will take place tomorrow evening above Hogwarts castle. We have to be there. Bruce, Eric and Jane will be using their instruments to stabilise the possible damage caused by the event itself. We need to protect them, but there is also the chance that Malekith may make a last ditch attempt to take Fletcher and the Aether from Asgard." For a moment he was silent, pondering the disposition of his forces.

"Mother. I leave you, and Heimdall, in charge of the defence of Asgard, with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to support you and the guard. I will go to Hogwarts, with Harry, Hermione, the Captain, the Black Widow and the Man of Iron, to protect the scientists, and if the gods will it, to destroy Malekith and reclaim the Aether. Should the need arise, we must not forget that Doctor Banner is more than capable of protecting himself."

Sif looked concerned. "My Lord, is it wise to take Lady Hermione with you under the circumstances?"

Thor nodded, "That is a fair point Lady Sif, but the grounds around Hogwarts are very familiar to her, and to Harry which will give us an advantage. Lady Hermione has already assured me that she will fight beside us against Malekith. Her promise is still worthy in Asgard, despite my... her husband's treachery."

Sif's voice was carefully diplomatic. "And what of her husband My Lord?"

Thor's face was hard. "Loki is to be left to me. No-one else is to touch him. Is that understood.?"

When the others nodded, Thor turned to his wife, who had slipped quietly back in the room. "Jane, can you go back to Stark Tower and retrieve the others. Bring them back to Asgard. Heimdall will watch you, and will pull you straight out at the slightest sign of trouble."

As Jane nodded, Thor turned to the others around the table. "Now. Malekith may attack at any time, so we must be ready, but equally, we have had difficult times recently and need to recoup our energies. Take what rest you may today, because tomorrow we fight."


	22. Chapter 22

Jane had left for Stark Tower, Hermione was hopefully sleeping, and down in the gardens, the three Avengers sat under a large tree, with Sif and Fandral; Hogun and Volstagg having gone to check on the guards, following the death of their Captain. Above them, Harry and Frigga watched from one of the palace's many balconies.

"This worries me Harry," Frigga confided, her hand on his arm. "I see so many factions gathering, and as always, Loki is the wild card, the catalyst. Thor may summon the lightning, but it is invariably his brother that is the spark to the explosion, even when he has the best of intentions, as I suspect he has now."

Harry looked down at Frigga, "So you don't believe he has betrayed us either. Sif would say that it would not be the first time."

Frigga shook her head. "I am not saying that Loki is not capable of betrayal, for he has proved himself to be so in the past. But this is different. His betrayals in the past have been the result of emotional pain, hurt pride and most often a desire to provoke a response, any response from his father. But there is now no Odin to push him away, only those of us that love him, and at heart that is what he has always craved, not the throne. To be truly loved and valued for himself – without condition. As he became a man, he realised that those that sought him out, whether as friend or as bedmate, generally only did so from a desire for the advantages they might gain from the relationship. When he eventually discovered the truth of his parentage, it merely confirmed in his mind, all that he had ever feared, that even his own family only loved him for what he could bring them. Knowing his true heritage, I think he believed himself fundamentally unlovable. When he met Hermione, and later you, he discovered those that would value him purely and simply for himself, and for no other reason, and in that he has discovered a security and a confidence that he lacked before."

Frigga looked across the lawns to the walled rose garden, where only two years ago she had officiated at Loki and Hermione's wedding. "I am sure in my heart that there is more to today's performance than meets the eye. It is not impossible that my son - or most likely my sons have deceived us today, but I do not believe for one moment that Loki has been deceiving Hermione for all of these years. He truly loves her, of that I am absolutely certain. Although her pain this morning was difficult to watch – we have to assume that he did so for the very best of reasons, and hope that he has not damaged their relationship irrevocably.. I would that Hermione had been able to tell him though...had she done so, I am certain he would have chosen a different path."

Harry turned startled green eyes on her, so like Loki's she thought with a pang. "Tell him what Frigga?"

She sighed, wearily. "Harry, in telling you this I am breaking a promise which I made to Hermione only yesterday. I would not do this if I were not certain that my daughter in law will be battling Dark Elves herself very soon. If we are wrong, if Loki does not fight with you at Hogwarts tomorrow, you must do what you can to keep her safe..." Frigga paused, meaningfully. "... Hermione and my grandchild"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Hermione's - oh my god – and Loki doesn't know... _Why_ doesn't Loki know? Surely she would have told him?"

Frigga squeezed his arm. "Calm down Harry. Hermione didn't know herself until she fainted at the Castle. It was I that told her. She didn't want Loki to know, for fear that he would insist that she stay here in safety and not fight at his side." Frigga's hands gripped his urgently. "Promise me Harry – you will keep her safe"

Harry smiled, "Frigga, Hermione is like my sister, I have spent more than half my life watching over her, and I will always do so. Now more than ever. You have my word on it."

Frigga watched Harry's eyes, as they drifted back to the garden, his faced troubled. She was not unaware of the gossip that surrounded Lady Sif and this young wizard. She knew that Harry had shared Sif's bed on any number of occasions, but neither of them seemed inclined to take the relationship any further than the simply physical. It was a shame thought Frigga, for surely Thor would grant Harry immortality, for the sake of not just Sif, but also Hermione – and Loki if this mess ever resolved itself. It was possibly this conflict of loyalties that had prevented them from moving forward. Harry and Loki were close as brothers, while Sif and Loki – while amicable enough on the surface up until recently – had never healed the gaping rifts between them, built of centuries of jealousy and resentment.

 _ooo0ooo_

Despite Thor's reassurances that the morning's performance had been just that, Hermione had been initially unable to take the rest she so desperately needed. In the warded privacy of her rooms, however she finally succumbed to a prolonged bout of tears that drained her to the point that she had eventually slept out of sheer exhaustion.

When she awoke it was late afternoon. She felt muzzy headed and woozy, still spent from the emotions of the day. Splashing cold water on her face, she returned to her room to find Thor waiting for her. She frowned, having not heard him enter. "Thor, the rooms are warded, how did you get in...?"

He shrugged. "King and Allfather Hermione, it has some advantages. All doors in this palace open to me now... I'm sorry to intrude, but, the palace is quiet, now may be our best chance."

Hermione nodded, and pulling a cloak around her, the hood concealing her face, she followed her brother in law out of the room.

There were advantages, she thought, to knowing this rabbit warren of a palace like the back of your hand. Thor led her through a maze of back corridors, seeing virtually no-one at all. Finally, they slipped quietly along the wall of the Throne Room, and down the narrow staircase. As she entered the doorway Hermione faltered for a moment, remembering her dream, praying that it hadn't been a premonition. Half way down the stairs, Thor signalled for her to wait. Huddled in the shadows she watched as Thor sent the two guards away on a supposed errand before beckoning Hermione in.

"There is only one cell occupied at the moment. I will keep them away for as long as I can, but I can't make promises. Loki has done something to the shield on the cell, so he can enter and leave as he wishes, but the guards don't know that. He had to make sure that he could escape when the time comes."

Hermione crept down to the end of the dungeon. The sight was eerily familiar as she crept up to the shield.

"Loki"

Her husband was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall of the empty cell. His chains and the muzzle had been removed thank god, but he looked tired and disheveled and utterly wretched. Hearing her voice, he looked up, eyes searching for her in the darkness, suddenly full of hope... "Hermione?" and she found that she was crying, because what she saw in his eyes at that moment finally told her the truth.

It was quite easy to simply walk through the shimmering gold force field that surrounded the cell, and within seconds she was within touching distance of him, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached for her.

The sound of her fist connecting with his jaw was louder than she expected, and she saw his eyes widen in shock. "Don't you EVER do that to me again you scheming lying devious little SHIT! I believed you. I believed EVERYTHING. It felt as though you were ripping my heart out. I don't care how good it had to look. I thought... I thought..." She was gasping for breath now, clinging helplessly to his shirt, tears and words and rage choking her. Then his arms were around her, holding her so tight that it felt as though they were the only things in the universe holding her together as her anger ebbed away. "I love you Loki, please don't EVER do that to me again. I don't think I could b..bear it" She was sobbing shamelessly into his shoulder, the stress, the shock, all coming out in another deluge of emotion. From the unevenness of his breathing, she was fairly certain that she wasn't the only one crying...

"Gods Hermione, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Your face when I told you... I've never done anything so hard in my entire life. I'd rather go back under that fucking serpent than ever have to do anything like that to you again. I'm sorry I'm so sorry..."

His arms released her, his hands cradling her face so that he could look into her eyes, his voice soft and serious. "I love you, I've _always_ loved you and I always will. Until my last breath. No – beyond that - I promise you... Everything I said to you this morning was a lie. And yes - I promise that no matter what happens I will never ever ever put you through something like that again."

Finally, blissfully, they both stopped babbling, and his lips found hers in a sweet gasp of relief. Then there was just the feel of him against her, his mouth rediscovering every secret corner of hers as if it had been weeks instead of hours since he had held her, kissed her. As if they had walked through fire and hell to get to this moment – and perhaps they had. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, his hands pulling her body hard against his as though any second she would be snatched away from him.

Reality returned, with the sound of Thor coughing discretely at the other end of the dungeon. Hermione broke away, holding his face in her hands "Loki, listen to me. Are you certain that this is the only way, the only way we can do this... will you PLEASE be careful? There's so much that can go wrong."

Loki rested his forehead against hers, tears still shining in his eyes. "I promise – I promise I'll be careful. But you will be too. Stay close to Harry – he'll have your back."

Hermione shook her head smiling a little through her tears. "Of course he will, Harry's had my back since we were eleven. But who's going to be watching yours?"

"I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself"

Hermione gripped his shoulder, almost shaking him in her frustration. "Don't you do that Loki, don't you dare. You matter. You matter to Thor, Frigga, Harry, but most of all you matter to me. You gave me immortality because you couldn't bear to face the ages of your life without me. Don't you dare die, and leave me to face it alone after all of that." Feeling her shaking with distress, he wrapped her tightly against him once more, burying his face in her hair, breathing in the dear familiar comforting scent of it.

"Brother, Hermione..." Thor's voice, came softly from the darkness. "I cannot keep you private for much longer, the guards may return at any moment. It is time for Hermione to go Loki.

Loki's eyes met hers, "I will see you tomorrow, at Hogwarts my love." He kissed her once more, full of love and fire and need, leaving her breathless and shaking with want. If this were to be their last kiss, Hermione thought with a sudden twist of grief, it was a memory to treasure.

He took a long look at her, breathing uneven, green eyes dark. "I swear by everything I hold holy, Hermione, when all this is over, I will take you to bed and not leave it for days, so help me"

Loki stepped back, setting her firmly away from him, his hands on her shoulders. "Go now love, sleep well" He stepped briefly through the field to lift her safely down, drawing the hood back over her head to conceal her face. He turned back to his brother, going into his arms for a brief hug, before returning to his former position in his cell.

Hermione and Loki shared one last long look, trying to convey everything that they had had not time to say.

"Hermione" Thor's voice brought them back to reality. In the distance they could hear the guards returning.

Pulling the cloak around her, she vanished like a shadow into the darkness.

 _ooo0ooo_

Natasha, sitting in one of the surviving alcoves of the Throne Room watched Hermione slip away from the dungeon, with Thor not far behind her. In spite of everything that had been done and said this morning, Hermione had not given up on Loki, that was clear.

She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the stone wall. Her own reunion with Bruce a few minutes ago had not gone so well. Clearly he had been worried for her, the expression of open relief and delight on his face had told its own tale. They were not given to displays of public affection, but for once she had followed her heart and her instincts and gone straight into his arms.

For one blissful, mindless moment, with her face buried in his shoulder, the warmth of him around her, it had felt so _right,_ like coming home, safer than she had ever felt in her life; and she had finally allowed herself to think the unthinkable. That maybe – just maybe – it was possible. Even for her, for him, it was possible.

Then she felt the shutters come down. Felt him withdraw, setting her firmly away from him, as he turned to speak to Tony and Steve. That had hurt, really hurt.

 _Love is for children…_ she had said it to Loki so many years ago, when he had been the monster.

 _How do you persuade a monster that he is lovable?_

Natasha sighed, and firmly locked her troubled heart away for the time being. When this was over, if they all survived, perhaps she would speak to Hermione. The one woman she knew who understood all about loving the monster and the man….

* * *

 _I think I must have rewritten and edited the Loki / Hermione scene so many times it's ridiculous. I hope you enjoyed it in the end. Merrick x_


	23. Chapter 23

I'm hoping that the reaction to this story is still good - my reviewers have been lovely, as always. Unfortunately, due to a glitch at FFN I haven't been able to see any reader stats since Saturday - so I'm hoping you're all still out there.

We're getting close to the big showdown now. This chapter is mostly set up - bear with me, hopefully it will be worth it.

As always, I don't have any rights to either Marvel's or JKR's characters, and I do this just for fun. Merrick x

* * *

When it was discovered the following morning that both Loki and Fletcher had vanished, the shit – said Harry descriptively – hit the fan with a vengeance. Sif, torn between fury at Loki's betrayal and satisfaction in knowing that she had been right about him all along, had gloated a little too much, finally pushing Harry too far, resulting in a spectacular row that could be heard halfway around the palace. When she discovered that Hermione would – even now - still be going to Hogwarts rather than staying in Asgard under her suspicious and watchful eye, Sif's fury knew no bounds.

The tactics that had resulted in her quarrel with Harry had been less effective with Thor. Sif, Fandrall, Volstagg and Hogun were summoned to Thor's office shortly before the others were due to depart. No-one repeated exactly what was discussed, but the issue was not mentioned again. Hermione was going to Hogwarts.

 _ooo0ooo_

Hermione stood in the chamber she had shared with Loki for so many years now, looking in the mirror. Behind her, Frigga was tightening the straps on an armoured leather corset. "This needs to be tight but not too tight dear, how does it feel?"

Hermione took a few cautious breaths. "That's fine, thank you Frigga." Next came the specially designed vambraces, with the built in holsters for her wand, and a stiletto knife. Other knives were strapped at her waist, and to her thigh. Finally, Hermione laced her knee high boots, and twisted her tightly braided hair into a bun in the nape of her neck. The woman that looked back at her from the mirror – armed to the teeth and clad from head to toe in black leather and armour was a world away from anything she had known before.

A knock came at the door, "Come in" she called.

The door opened revealing Harry, similarly dressed for combat. Hermione was shocked to see a sword at his waist. Seeing her eyeing it, he smiled wryly. "Dalan gave me my first lessons, but I've been practicing with Sif and the Warriors Three since. I'm not up to their standards of course but I'm not too bad. He eyed the numerous knives around Hermione's person. "What about you – Xena? Since when did you go around bristling with knives?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sparring with Loki. Some martial arts, and knife throwing skills. The advantage of magic is that I can summon the knives back if I need to."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sparring huh! Is that what they call it...? And you do realise that Loki will have several fits when he sees you in that get up"

Frigga shot him a glare. "Harry Potter – behave yourself. You both need to focus." She turned back to her daughter in law. "Hermione, have you eaten today. You don't want any more fainting fits, especially if things get physical."

Hermione nodded. "I've eaten, and I have a little something in my pack, just in case"

A cough drew their attention to the presence of Tony Stark, suited but faceplate up, in the doorway. He looked at Hermione with an appreciative smile but forbore to comment on her change of image. "I'm playing messenger boy Princess. We're ready when you are"

Hermione turned to hug Frigga for one last time. "Thank you for everything Frigga" she murmured, kissing the older woman's cheek.

Frigga turned, looking her in the eye. "Bring yourselves back safely." Her look became more serious "and bring my son home too."

Hermione smiled shaking her head. "No one can fool you can they Frigga?"

Before she lost her nerve, she turned, took one last look around the room – possibly for the last time - and closed the door behind her.

As they walked through the corridors to the assembly point in the great courtyard, Stark paused. "Princess..."

"Hermione please"

"Hermione." Stark clearly looked uncomfortable, but ploughed on. "Look. I don't know what yesterday morning was all about, and God knows I don't know whether I'm ever going to quite get over your husband throwing me out of my own tower block, but I do know two things. Firstly, I don't believe for one minute that Loki would betray the one man he was prepared to finally take an oath of allegiance to, but most of all - absolutely nothing will convince me that he was pretending to be in love with you for all these years. I'm sure he must have had a very good reason for doing what he did - but even he's not that good a liar - and he was lying through his teeth yesterday."

Hermione smiled, and reached up to kiss Tony on the cheek. "Thank you Tony. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that."

 _ooo0ooo_

It appeared, thought Harry, that Tony was not the only one of the Avengers to have changed his mind about Loki. Almost as soon as they had joined the others, Steve Rogers took her quietly to one side.

"Ma'am - sorry - Princess..."

Hermione smiled. In spite of their previous history with Loki, she couldn't help liking the tall, straightforward soldier. In many ways he reminded her of Thor. "Hermione - please Captain"

Bless him, thought Hermione. He actually _blushed!_

"Hermione - I just wanted you to know that - well - I don't believe that your husband would betray Thor. Not now not since - well - since _you._ Um - what I'm making a mess of saying is that.. well... we won't be classifying Loki as the enemy unless he ... um..." he hesitated, clearly unsure of how to finish the sentence.

Thor loomed just behind Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione. Harry. You are ready?" The two friends nodded. "Do you have the casket?"

Hermione patted her pack. "In here, and already armed"

Thor nodded. "Then let us go." Turning to the others he gave the signal to mount up...

 _ooo0ooo_

Professor McGonagall hardly recognised the armoured figure that appeared suddenly and unannounced in her office, holding Kreacher's hand, that afternoon. When she realised who it was, she sank weakly into her chair. "Hermione? Hermione dear, what is going on?"

Hermione's face was grim. "Professor, I don't have time to explain now, but the whole Gringotts incident, and everything that came after it. It's much - much bigger and more serous than we originally thought. It's all happening today, and Hogwarts is right in the middle of it... You need to keep everyone inside the buildings and away from the windows if possible. And if there is anything you can do to strengthen the wards, that might be a good idea too. Just let me get out first."

She held her hand out "Kreacher!"

"Madam..."

"Can you transport me back to the gates, then return to let the Headmistress know as soon as I am off the grounds please." Hermione gripped Minerva's hand momentarily, took Kreacher's hand and disappeared, leaving the school to its preparations

 _ooo0ooo_

When Hermione returned, Stark and Bruce Banner were talking to Jane, and a tall older man probably in his late fifties with a shock of pale hair. Hermione smiled, recognising Banner, who reminded her a little of her favourite teacher at primary school. A number of large metal spikes were leaning against a nearby tree

"What's going on? I recognise Dr Banner, but who's the other man?"

It was Natasha who answered. "The tall man is Dr Eric Selvig, he's Jane's mentor. The metal things are gravimetric spikes. They're going to put them around the focal point to contain the effects of the convergence." Like the others, the formerly icy Russian seemed distinctly more friendly these days.

Hermione frowned. "They're going to put those around the castle and activate them?" Romanoff nodded. "Have they considered the wards?"

The scientists stopped talking to look at her. "The what?" asked the older man. "I'm sorry, we haven't met I'm..."

"...Dr Eric Selvig, Natasha told me." Hermione shook hands. "I'm Hermione, I'm..."

Selvig flinched. "Oh! You're, his wife" while not unfriendly, his tone was more wary.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, her voice cool. "That's right Dr Selvig. I am Princess Hermione, wife of Prince Loki and sister in law to the King of Asgard..." and don't you forget it she thought irritably. "Have you taken into consideration the effect of the powerful magical field that surrounds this area?"

"Magic" Eric's good natured face was now irritated. "I'm not a conjurer, I'm a scientist. Thor did mention something, but there's no such thing as..." His eyes widened when Hermione calmly turned away, drawing her wand from its holster.

"Harry, do you mind?"

Harry smiled, looking remarkably relaxed under the circumstances. "Knock yourself out Hermione."

She pointed her wand and concentrated. There was a flash of light, and where Harry had stood there was only a small black rabbit with familiar green eyes. Pointing her wand, there was a second flash of light, and Harry was brushing grass off his clothes and looking disgruntled...

"Seriously Hermione, a rabbit! Couldn't you have turned me into something more – dignified?"

Selvig's face was a picture. "You just – you – a RABBIT?"

Jane put her hand on his arm. "Thor did try to tell you Eric, Harry and Hermione are true witches – sorry Harry, wizard. I didn't believe it myself at first, but having lived with Hermione and Loki, I can tell you that magic most certainly exists. How we can allow for it in our calculations though, I don't know."

"We can't" Banner's face was pragmatic. "We can't calculate for..." his voice tailed off as he looked around, frowning "Is it me, or does something seem a little ... off."

"It's the Convergence," said Hermione. She could feel it all around her, feel things shifting and moving imperceptibly. It may be Dr Banner's alter ego that was picking it up. "We are starting to feel its effects. We have to hurry."

"Leave it with me" Stark gathered up the spikes, and flew off. He had only been gone a few minutes when the air seemed to vibrate around them. The wind, which had been picking up steadily since they arrived reached gale force, nearly knocked Hermione off her feet. The clouds over the Black Lake parted revealing the distinctive shape of Malekith's Ark Ship.

"Oh shit" muttered Harry, "here we go..."

Thor's face was grim. "Harry, Hermione, with me." The rest of you back to the trees, wait for my signal. Captain. Protect Dr Selvig and my wife whatever happens. It is vital that they activate the spikes."

The Captain opened his mouth to object, but Thor shook his head. "Wait my friend. Let us see how this develops."

Thor, Hermione and Harry walked a little forward, watching as the front of the ship opened to reveal Malekith his hulking fiery bodyguard, and an escort of six other elves.

"Why is Malekith here?" muttered Selvig to Jane, "Why isn't he taking advantage of the fact that we're here, to attack Asgard if he thinks the Aether is there? He must know he's running out of time"

The light dawned for Jane. "Because he knows it isn't there anymore" she replied, "Malekith can sense the Aether, he knew exactly when he... oh my god...Loki was drawing him away \- drawing him here..."

Standing beside Thor, Hermione went very still.

Over the brow of the hill came two figures, one short dumpy and unkempt. The other...

Hermione drew in a shocked breath. The tall arrogant figure, clad from head to toe in green leather and bronze was unmistakable, but the huge distinctive horned helmet belonged to a past Loki - one that she had believed long gone.

"Loki" she whispered.

Thor stepped forward. "Brother, what is this. End this madness..."

"And come home like a good boy..." Loki snapped bitterly. "To be your pet magician, your spymaster. I think not."

Loki stalked toward the elven ship. "MALEKITH"

Thor strode forward, hefting Mjolnir dangerously. "Loki NO!"

The bolt of energy that shot from Loki's hand hurled Thor at least fifty feet across the rough ground to land in a lifeless heap. Hermione heard Jane's anguished scream behind her. Harry's arm restrained Hermione, keeping her still. The seed of doubt in her head wouldn't be silenced. Had his promises of the evening before been the lie? Had he truly betrayed them?

Loki didn't even look in their direction. Even from a distance his voice was agonisingly clear.

"Malekith. I am Loki of the Jotunheim – and I bring you a gift..."

With a contemptuous gesture, he hurled the terrified Fletcher at the Dark Elf's feet.

"... and all I ask in return is to see Odinson's head on a spike over his burning city"

Malekith looked at him contemptuously. "Loki – now Loki of the Jotunheim? It was Prince of Asgard the last I heard. But your reputation precedes you. All of the Nine Realms knows of your disgrace. The traitor. The turncoat. Oath breaker and betrayer of those that love you... Liesmith!"

The Elf raised his hand, Fletcher, his face blank, arms stretched wide, slowly lifted off the ground. Above them a familiar red and gold figure appeared over the trees - signalling frantically.

Banner turned to Jane. "The spikes are in place. We have to activate."

Jane looked wildly around. Above them, the skies had opened and the approaching Convergence was clearly visible for the first time.

As she reached for the controls, everything happened very slowly.

The Aether poured out of Fletcher, rushing straight into Malekith's body.

Thor miraculously recovered, hurtled forward - Mjolnir in hand.

Loki, Harry and Hermione started to run forward...

Jane turned the dial. The spikes activated.

There was a blinding flash of blue-white light, as the wards around Hogwarts sprang to life, in answer to the spikes' effects on the gravitational field.

Before the horrified eyes of the Avengers; Malekith, the Kursed, Fletcher, Stark, Thor, Loki, Harry and Hermione vanished without a trace.

Seeing their leader disappear, Malekith's forces streamed from the ship...

The battle was on...


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione landed with bruising force into a landscape unlike anything she had ever seen before.

A dry, desolate mountain landscape, full of swirling dust, heavy clouded sky, lit by a weird, greenish yellow light, it looked sick, dead.

A thin strong hand reached out to grip hers, pulling her to her feet. With a gasp of relief she looked up into her husband's eyes. As she stood up straight though, the world and her stomach lurched simultaneously. Leaning over a convenient rock, she was suddenly and violently ill.

In all the years she had known him, she had never known Loki to carry something as utterly mundane as a pocket handkerchief, but here he was, at the precise moment she needed it, producing a perfectly laundered specimen, monogrammed, she noticed with a smile, in his favourite emerald green.

"Thank you – where the hell are we?"

Loki's face was grave. "Svartelfheim. The Aether has found its way home. It was those gadgets of Selvig and Banner's reacting with the wards around Hogwarts that threw us through the Convergence, but it was the Aether that drew us _here_ without a doubt." His hand cupped the side of her face for a second. "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded. He gestured towards the rock. "I mean the….has - this been happening - recently?"

Hermione shrugged. "Motion sickness. Clearly being hurled between realms doesn't agree with me."

Loki looked skeptical, but decided that then was not the time to pursue the matter. Smiling for a moment he looked her up and down. "And more to the point why have I never seen you in that amazingly sexy outfit before...?"

Hermione was just about to throw back a snarky retort, when Loki shouted a warning.

Four dark elves were upon them only seconds later. There was little time for magic. Hermione's wandless stunner bought her a couple of breaths, time to reach for a weapon, but then it was knife work. Hours spent sparring with Loki meant that it was all muscle memory, but nothing could prepare Hermione for her first kill. As the stunner sent the first elf reeling backwards a movement in the corner of her eye spun her around, her stiletto knife buried in the side of a second elf's neck, spraying a mist of black blood across her face. She had no time to react though. A strong arm closed around her throat, and she caught the flash of an obsidian blade.

Hermione had done this a hundred times in practice. Without thinking she reached back, grabbing her attacker at the back of the neck, dropping to her knees, she sent the other elf flying over her shoulder. There was a sickening crack by her ear, and her attacker landed in a heap at her feet. From the unnatural angle of his head it was clear that she had broken his neck. Turning to assess the situation, she saw Loki dispatching the last of the four that had initially attacked them. Another two that she had not been aware of were lying dead at the feet of Thor and Harry, both of whom had black blood on their blades. They were looking at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"Brother, Hermione. Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, breathing hard. Looking down she realised her hands were shaking as the adrenaline worked its way out of her system. Loki was right in front of her, strong fingers, not altogether steady either, lifting her chin. "You did very well alskling - exceptionally well in fact." His voice was warm and soft, giving her a moment to gather herself. His fingers brushed the side of her face. "Here, let me get that." She hadn't been aware that she was injured until she felt the warmth of his magic on her cheek. It must have been the knife, she though, shocked at how close the elf had come to killing her.

"There, your beauty unmarred - and the elf blood gone at no extra cost. It wasn't a good look on you"

Harry and Thor were busy scanning the landscape. "Do we know where Fletcher and Malekith have gone? Assuming they are not on the other side of the realm by now."

A familiar voice came from above them as Iron Man flew into view. He looked around at the scattered bodies and bloodstained blades. "Ooh did I miss the fun? Malekith is this way. But I don't think it looks too good for your little smelly friend." "

Thor looked at his brother bleakly. "You know that this plan of yours is probably going to get us killed?"

Loki met his gaze steadily. "Yes – possibly."

Turning, they ran over the crest of a hill, stopping, horrified. Malekith stood in a swirling vortex of red light, above him, the clouds had parted to show the aligning realms above. The lifeless body of Mundungus Fletcher was slumped at his feet.

In that horrified moment, it was Hermione that took command. "Thor, Tony, can you keep the – fiery thing under control. I don't think brute force is going to beat Malekith. It needs magic."

Loki stared at her. "I cannot beat him Hermione. I'm good but not that good."

Beside him, Harry hefted the Elder Wand determinedly. "No, but I think the three of us together might have a chance. Come on."

 _ooo0ooo_

The burst of raw power from Harry, Hermione and Loki hit Malekith like nothing he had ever known. He tried to draw the Aether back within him, but wielding it, controlling it was drawing strength from him that he could ill afford to lose. The Aether was slipping from his grasp. Desperately he summoned every last ounce of his will. He had not slept for five thousand years to once again have the Asgardians snatch victory from him at the last moment. But the power of the three was literally tearing him apart...

The dust and lurid light of Svartalfheim was starting to give Hermione a headache. Either that or it might be the strain of trying to control an insane Dark Elf with the universe's ultimate power boost coursing through his veins. She could feel the Convergence coming closer, the boundaries between worlds stretching and thinning. They were running out of time. Harry was on her left hand, his face intent and focused, the elder wand in his hand, she did not need to see Loki to know that he was on her right, power streaming green from both hands, intent on the writhing creature before them.

Behind her she could hear Tony and Thor battling the Kursed – from the sound of things they were having a lot more fun than she was, but there was no time to dwell on that at the moment, when all hell was breaking loose.

She could feel rather than see the moment that they finally succeeded, feel the twitch that came through her wand as the elf's body finally gave way under the tremendous strain, ripping apart in a shower that Hermione really didn't want to think about too closely.

Behind her she heard a crash as the Iron Man was hurled past her into a cliff, staggering dazedly to his feet a moment later.

"Loki. We have this – go help Thor with that - thing..."

The Aether was spiraling, searching for a new host. Harry's voice held just a hint of panic.

"Hermione, the Casket!"

Leaving Hermione and Harry to finish the Aether, Loki raced toward the the Kursed. Realising the creature was focused entirely on beating a cowering Thor with a large rock, Loki saw his opportunity reaching for the huge blade hanging at the creature's back, slamming it clear through its back, activating a gravity grenade on its belt almost simultaneously.

Hermione flicked the large ornate box, which she had been carrying in a miniaturised form all day, with her wand, sending the lid flying open. Loki's lure worked like a charm, and the sinister red liquid poured in in a matter of moments. A second flick of her wrist closed and sealed the box. She permitted herself a sigh of relief – for once their plan had worked.

She felt it even before she heard Thor's howl of rage and anguish.

Felt the pain slice through her, turning her knees to water and driving the breath from her body.

Felt the blade shattering breastbone, ribs and spine. She looked down, expecting to see it protruding from her chest.

There was nothing.

Only a dreadful keening sensation of emptiness, of a terrible loss too horrific to contemplate.

 _ooo0ooo_

Still reeling at the foot of the cliff, it was Tony Stark that saw it all.

The huge jagged blade had been pushed clear through the Kursed's body. At least a foot of it protruded from the front of his chest.

And impaled on that same protruding blade, face grey and blank with shock was Loki...

Hermione's scream of anguish was something that Stark would remember for the rest of his life. More like a wounded animal than a human being.

Seconds later Loki's body dropped to the ground, legs giving way beneath him, hands clutching the wound, gasping for breath.

Among the chaos, it seemed almost anti-climactic when the gravity grenade, triggered by Loki's last act exploded, sucking the Kursed through into god knows where….

 _They had won..._ thought Stark. But it had never felt more like losing...

 _ooo0ooo_

Hermione and Thor were at Loki's side already, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, but Loki was blue around the lips, struggling like a drowning man.

Hermione looked up at Harry, who was still by the casket - her eyes were dry, with a pain far beyond simple tears.

 _They should have had eternity_ \- Harry thought numbly - _thousands of years together. Instead they got less than five._

 _Ordinary mortal couples could expect longer than that..._

As he approached, Harry realised with horror that the blade had severed Loki's spine, well above his diaphragm. He was going to suffocate long before he bled to death. Long before they had any chance of getting help or healing, and Loki had already expended far too much magic on defeating Malekith to heal himself.

His friend, his brother. The love of Hermione's life and the father of her barely conceived child...

 _No more_

His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks. He had lost so many already.

 _No more_

Was he the Master of Death or not?

The Elder Wand still in his hand, channeled all of the power and grief and rage that ripped out of him like an explosion and everything went black...

* * *

 _Please don't hate me..._

 _M x_


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm really really sorry for the horrible cliffy on the last chapter. I'm afraid we need to find out what's going on back on Earth before we go back to find out what happens to Loki and Harry in Chapter 24._

 _As always, I don't have any claim on either the Marvel or JKR's characters._

* * *

When Thor, Tony, Hermione Loki and Harry disappeared into the Convergence, those left behind had little time to worry. Within seconds, they were fighting tooth and nail against a swarm of dark elves.

"Heimdall" called Jane – uncomfortably aware that she and Eric were unarmed and vulnerable, cowering in the trees - "Heimdall! I can guarantee that Malekith won't be coming to Asgard now - but we could really use some help here."

Almost immediately the familiar multi coloured beam of the Bifrost flashed down, extracting Jane and Eric neatly out of the conflict. Stepping out into the Observatory, Jane glared at Heimdall - looking around at the empty space.

"I'm very grateful to you for rescuing us Heimdall, but I must admit I was kinda hoping for reinforcements heading in the other direction."

Heimdall bowed his golden head. "Indeed my Queen; and you if care to look down the Rainbow Bridge, you will see two cohorts of Einjerjar led by the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Alas even I am unable to send travelers simultaneously in opposite directions. Aside from the physical difficulties, what would happen if you hit one another in transit? You might be knocked from the stream into the Void.

Jane pondered that thought and nodded. It was not an attractive prospect. When the relief arrived she briefed them quickly. Unsurprisingly they were far more concerned about their missing King, than the three Avengers. Jane was forced to put her foot down.

"Lady Sif, gentlemen. The Allfather and a small company have been sucked through the Convergence with Malekith and the Kursed. This leaves Steve Rogers, Natasha and Dr Banner alone against a small army of Dark Elves. They have to be our first priority. Heimdall and I will attempt to locate the Allfather's group, but in the meantime I have to insist."

Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg bowed, before stepping into the Bifrost, swords drawn. "Heimdall – when you're ready."

 _ooo0ooo_

Their reinforcements had arrived in the nick of time. Banner had already transformed, and was mowing his way through the elves like a knife through butter, but the sheer volume of numbers was starting to tell. Both Rogers and Natasha were carrying a number of minor wounds and were now fighting – back to back, surrounded on all sides.

The Asgardians charged forward, weapons raised, ploughing into the elves' ranks. Seeing their forces going a little too close to the Hulk, Natasha shouted a warning. When Fandral found himself dangling from a huge green hand she was forced to leave Steve with Sif while she fought her way through the crowds. Even she confessed to a few qualms about approaching the Hulk in full battle mode, but she had to trust the bond between them, for if any harm came to Fandrall, the Asgardians wouldn't hesitate to attack, with potentially catastrophic results for both sides.

"Bruce!" Her scream cut over the sound of battle, bringing the Hulk to an instant halt, frozen.

Slowly he lowered Fandral back to the ground, his green eyes searching for the source of the one voice that meant something to him even in this form. Seeing her he charged forward, lurching to a halt in front of her. A huge hand reached out to her with incredible gentleness.

Natasha put a hand on his cheek – it looked tiny when compared to the size of him. "Come on Big Guy, let's get you out of here – they've got this now..."

The Hulk looked around, the Asgardians had indeed 'got this', with the last pockets of resistance slowly being corralled. Gradually Natasha coaxed him to the edge of the battlefield, out of the main crush.

"Come on Bruce, it's time to go home now..." Reaching into her pack she retrieved the spare clothing which she usually carried for him. So focused was she on the transformation of the man before her that she failed to watch what was going on behind her.

Bruce finally back in his proper form, took the clothing from Natasha, turning away a little to change.

With his focus off the battle, the first he knew of trouble was the cry behind him. He whirled around to see Natasha looking at him, eyes suddenly wide, just before she pitched forward into his arms, a large smoking hole in her shoulder.

"Natasha!"

 _ooo0ooo_

The battle was over, and the field was strewn with bodies. Primarily dark elves, but a small number of Aesir would require return to Asgard for their funeral rites. The bodies of the dark elves were piled to one side for disposal later.

Steve Rogers looked up at the sky above Hogwarts, where the Convergence was gradually fading. "Typical." He muttered. "A once in every five thousand year occurrence and we miss it..." Super soldier he may be, but that didn't prevent weariness gripping every muscle and bone. A plasma burn on his right thigh hurt like hell, and a knife wound on his forehead was bleeding into his right eye. The serum meant that he would heal quickly, but in the meantime what he needed now was a session with the Healers and a long hot bath.

Blinking the blood out of his eye, he scanned the area for Natasha and the Hulk, but couldn't see them. They must have slipped into the trees to allow Bruce transform. To his left, Sif was talking with Fandral in urgent undertones. When Fandral moved away, Sif turned back to Steve.

"Captain" she drew him quietly to one side. "I am sorry, I have some bad news for you. Your friend Natasha – I'm afraid she's been injured. Doctor Banner called for Heimdall, who has taken them back to Asgard, but it doesn't look good I'm afraid." She put her hand on his arm. "We have this under control. Go to your friends, they have greater need of you now."

Steve nodded numbly, stepping away to call for Heimdall, when Sif called him back. "Captain. You and your team fought well today. You made your ancestors proud."

Rogers ducked his head. "Thank you ma'am". Then was gone.

 _ooo0ooo_

With the recent attack and that day's fight the Healing Rooms were still very busy. Steve finally found Natasha in a quiet corner. She was being fussed over by a worrying number of healers, who appeared to be deep in consultation with Bruce. Steve couldn't suppress a smile when he realised that Bruce was seated by her bedside holding her hand. Seeing Steve, Bruce stepped away speak to him.

The two men left the Healing Rooms to stand in the quieter hallway outside.

Steve put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "How is she?"

Bruce shook his head. "She was shot with a plasma weapon, upper chest, left hand side, from the back. Caused her lung to collapse and considerable internal bleeding. They think they have it under control now, but the next 24 hours or so will be critical."

Bruce slumped against the wall, still barefoot in the clothes that Natasha had given him, he looked wiped out.

Steve looked concerned, "How are _you_ Bruce? I know things were – complicated between you two. That must make this harder?"

Bruce looked bleakly out of a window, studying the tree outside as if it were the most interesting thing in the universe at that moment. "There's nothing going on Steve. I can't get – involved with someone - not like that." He sighed. "But I have to admit that...she's special you know. I know she's beautiful – and that fucking jumpsuit..." he shook his head smiling briefly. "But she's smart too, and kind and strong...and ridiculously loyal to those she cares about."

"You love her.."

"No – I don't think so..." he rested his head against the wall. "I _can't_ Steve. You have to see that."

"Talk to Hermione – once all this is sorted out – or Loki, if Thor doesn't kill him first."

Bruce looked up – eyes wide. "Loki – are you kidding me?"

Steve shook his head. "Just something that Thor said once. About Loki and "the monster inside." I think he spoke without thinking because he wouldn't say anymore, but still... However you look at it, he and Hermione are the poster couple for making a difficult relationship look really easy. But we're not here to talk about Hermione and Loki, we're talking about you two. This is true love Bruce. You thing this happens every day?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm impressed Steve. Now you're quoting _The Princess Bride_ at me..."

At a distance, they could hear raised voices, one of them unmistakably Thor's.

Steve turned - listening intently. "It sounds as though the others are back. I'll go and check on them." Turning to go, he hesitated. "Bruce, I think you should tell her... if you still have the chance... Look at me and Peggy - you never know."

Hearing loud voices approaching, he hurried off down the corridor, leaving Bruce to return to his vigil at Natasha's bedside.

* * *

 _OK you've all been really patient... here comes THE chapter. MM x_


	26. Chapter 26

_This chapter is dedicated to thephoenixandthedragon4ever, who predicted where this was going almost as soon as Harry showed up in "One Hand One Heart"_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and found himself in a bare, vast white space, which looked disconcertingly familiar.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" He looked down. At least this time he seemed to have managed to keep his clothes on...

"You've been here before haven't you – Master of Death" The voice behind him was soft, and definitely feminine. But there was something underlying it. Something – familiar, yet different.

He turned slowly. The woman before him was tall, and slender, almost on his eye level and breathtakingly beautiful, her bone structure elegant and exquisitely defined – narrow delicate and high cheekboned. Long curling black hair framed pale perfect skin and huge green eyes.

Green eyes? Black hair?

Oh not again!

Clearly similar thoughts were going through her head, as her eyes widened, taking in Harry's appearance.

She smiled. "You called – and here I am." She reached up, touching his face. Her fingers were icy cold. "... but you are still of the living. Why are you here?"

Harry was no fool. He knew his mythology. This could only be one person...

"Because – Hela - sister – I have come to bargain for the life of our Father"

Her eyes narrowed, and for an uncomfortable moment he saw the corpse flicker beneath her veneer of beauty. " _Your_ Father?"

"Well – ancestor anyway – from the middle ages. I've done some research. A Black family legend tells of a time when the family was on the point of dying out. The entire bloodline existing in the body of a single person - a daughter, gifted in magic, and of great beauty – named Melisandre . Her father was fiercely protective of her honour, and confined her to a tower within his castle, to be attended only by women. Each night he would personally lock her chamber door, and return in the morning to unlock it.

Yet one morning she told him of a strange dream that she had had. Of a young man, dressed like a prince, tall, dark and slender with great green eyes. Who had visited her and talked to her - and loved her.

The father put it down to the strange fancies of young girls, and determined that the time was right to find her a husband.

But that morning, her maidservant found blood on the sheets, and within months it was clear that the girl was pregnant. It was not an easy pregnancy, and the girl died giving birth to the child – a boy.

In those days, it would have been deemed quite acceptable for her father to have killed the infant. But the grieving man looked at the child and fell in love with it, for it was all that remained of his beloved daughter. And so he acknowledged him, raised him as his heir. And since then, throughout the Black family there have been occasional throwbacks. With the Black family hair, but with bright green eyes instead of the usual grey. And without exception, these green eyed throwbacks have been exceptionally powerful wizards, sometimes with the power to transform themselves...shape shifters.

And have discovered that my great great grandfather on my maternal grandmother's side was also a Black. A renegade son that abandoned the family to marry a muggle girl, taking her name and disappearing when they married." He smiled. "My mother had the green eyes too, but her hair was red."

Hela smiled. "The old dog. I knew that he and Thor used to visit Midgard..." she shook her head. "But how can you be certain that it was him?"

Harry thought back to the moment that he had stepped out of the floo that day, following Hermione into the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, and to the moment that he had first met Loki, Prince of Asgard.

"I don't know quite how to describe it. The first time we met it was as though something – clicked. As though – without any influence from me, my magic recognised his. He felt it too."

Hela's eyebrow raised – inviting him to continue.

"When we first met – he called me brother. And from the look of surprise on his face, and yours, that is not a title he gives easily."

Hela was silent for a moment. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Very well, we have established your _right_ to bargain for his life. But I still do not understand _why_? I will be frank with you - brother. Our father has come into my power on several occasions over the centuries, and he has always managed to evade me through his own guile and trickery. Yet never in all that time has anyone come to me to plead for his life. I got the impression that my dear affectionate Grandfather Odin – currently experiencing all the torments of the damned in my kingdom – would have been glad to be rid of him." She shrugged an elegant shoulder expressively. "And I grow bored, and lonely among the dead... I would be glad of his company."

Harry's hands were on her shoulders, green eyes meeting green.

"Then, sister - take me instead."

He had truly shocked her. Finally and completely stunned her. There was that death's head lurking beneath her skin once more. Eventually she recovered enough to ask one single question.

"You would offer up your life for his. Why would you do that?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Because he is worthy. Because my friend – my sister - has given him her heart and soul and I would not see them broken. Because – because I have seen too many children grow up without a father."

Hela shook her head bewildered. "'Worthy'. I have heard my father called many things but never that. Liesmith, coward, trickster, bringer of chaos, betrayer." They had been walking together through the empty space, but now she turned to face him. "What do you see in him that no-one in a thousand years has seen?"

Harry paused, marshaling his thoughts. "Because I know what it does to you – growing up, knowing you are different, believing that there is something fundamentally wrong with you. I had ten years of it – he had a thousand. Because he has tried to meet impossible expectations, and failed, but never given up – never stopped caring. Because he has done terribly wrong for all of the right reasons. And because no one has ever cut him an inch of slack, even when what _has_ happened was not of his choosing – on which subject I hope that you have thought up something truly and spectacularly horrific for Odin – because really – who does that to their son?

Because he has finally found balance, and happiness, and a purpose, and to take it all away now is not fair...

But honestly. Because he is my friend. And my brother. And I value him, as his own did not for too many years..."

Were there tears in Hela's eyes? She turned around, and clapped her hands.

Before him stood Loki and Hermione. The hideous wound still gaped in Loki's breast, but it did not appear to affect him here. Hermione was crying.

"Hello Father, we meet again... did you hear all of that?" Loki nodded, his eyes on Harry, although his arm was around Hermione's shoulders, comforting her.

"Harry – I cannot let you..."

"QUIET. Or must I break out your grandmother's thread to ensure your silence. You two are here only to witness this. You have no say in this matter."

Hela turned her attention back to Harry. "Brother. I accept your offer. With conditions. For I cannot take your soul unless you are dead, which you are clearly not. But I may accept your service – for the customary one hundred years. At the end of this time, you may choose to stay, or you may return. Barring disasters, Hermione, Loki, Thor, Jane – and Sif" Hela winked knowingly "will be there, waiting for you – and when you return you will have the long life which has been gifted to the others."

Harry didn't hesitate. Loki and Hermione watched, numb with shock, as Harry knelt, to pledge his loyalty to Hela, Queen of the Underworld for one hundred years.

When it was done, Hela turned to Hermione and Loki. "Take care of his body. It will not decay, but should it be destroyed, he will be unable to return."

Hermione nodded – too overcome to speak. Loki's eyes were blazing, with rage, or grief Harry couldn't tell.

Hela faced him, taking his hands in hers. "Father. Today you have been given the greatest gift that can be given. Don't waste it in anger and bitterness. Make it count. Value it by becoming the man that he knows you to be.

Now say goodbye..."

 _ooo0ooo_

Hermione opened her eyes

She was back in the dust of Svartelfheim.

Thor was still crouched over Loki's still motionless body. Absorbed in his grief, he had failed to notice Harry's body slightly behind him. Tony Stark was slumped exhausted against a rock in the ruins of his armoured suit, he had moved close to Thor to simply be with him when he needed someone.

Hermione didn't think that Thor had even noticed that they'd been gone. Maybe they hadn't. Maybe time moved differently in - well - wherever they'd been.

Loki showed no sign of coming around. Her heart sank. Had Hela tricked them? Had she taken both Harry and Loki?

She had no idea what was happening back on Earth. The best thing would be to return the living, the dead, and those somewhere between to Asgard first.

Squaring her shoulders, she looked to the sky. "Heimdall - six to bring back please..."

* * *

 _OK, so I've sort of resolved things._ _Has Hela tricked them? Will Loki live? Tune in for the next installment folks..._

 _Merrick x (ducks and runs for cover)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Helloo and welcome back. I don't mind admitting that I've been panicking a bit for the last 36hrs or so, as the final draft of this story was only stored on FFN, and I couldn't get to it. Having said that - when I did get back onto FFN and re-read the last two chapters, I had a minor freakout, and a major rewrite._

 _So the gist of it is this. This story is now 29 Chapters plus the epilogue. 27 and 28 tonight, then 29 and the epilogue at the weekend, providing I can finish my complete re-write of Chapter 29. The good news is that I still really like the epilogue._

 _For those that are still stunned by the abrupt departure of FFN from their lives, a quick recap - Malekith and co are dead, and Loki is mortally wounded. Harry has traded 100 years to Hella in exchange for Loki's life, but when they return to the "normal" dimension Loki has shown no sign of improvement... Natasha has also been seriously wounded by the Dark Elves... The saga continues._

* * *

 _The Palace of Asgard. Three months later:_

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall on a quiet bench seat sketching her two small nephews who were playing with their nursemaid on a rug on the floor. She shivered slightly and pulled a shawl around her shoulders, the braziers would be lit soon, for winter was upon them, and the hall was chilly, especially in the evening. Loki had always loved the winter. It was probably his despised Jotun blood, but he had ever preferred the cold to the heat.

She always seemed to be cold these days.

Hermione rose wearily from the bench. To the casual glance, she did not look so very different yet, but she was conscious of the beginnings of a bump, of small, significant changes that clearly spoke of the witchling child in her womb.

She had always known, from the moment she first felt the spark of power within her, that she carried a girl. A little witch, with powers just like her father's.

"Hermione dear, how are you feeling?" Frigga appeared at her shoulder, watching the two boys fondly. "Have you seen Captain Rogers? Thor was looking for him."

Since the Convergence, Steve Rogers had spent increasing amounts of time in Asgard, helping out with the repairs, and taking some of the work that Loki had once done, from Thor's shoulders. "I think he's out with the Warriors Three. He appears to have found quite a niche there. I suppose it makes sense, in an odd sort of way, that he would feel more comfortable in Asgard than on 21st Century Earth" She sighed picking up her sketch book. "Will you walk up with me?"

Frigga tucked her arm through Hermione's. "Gladly"

The small private anti-chamber of the Healing Rooms was depressingly familiar to both women. So was the sight that awaited them there.

As Hela had promised, Loki had not died that day in Svartelfheim. Neither had he awoken. For three months now, he had slept. Eir had examined him carefully, and run every test in her arsenal. He was well, she said, his wounds were healed she said, he would wake when he was ready she said.

Except that he didn't wake.

For three months now, Hermione had lived in a state of suspended animation. Every day she would spend hours in the tiny chamber, talking to him, reading to him, or simply being silent. Sometimes she would lose patience, and would scream and sob out her frustrations at his unresponsive form.

Still he didn't wake.

Hermione had already spent the better part of the day with him, leaving only when Lucilla came and chased her out with instructions to go to the library, to walk in the gardens – to be anywhere and do anything other than what she had been doing for the past three months... watching the rise and fall of his chest, in case he should forget to breathe if she were not there to witness it. Her friend had threatened her with a sleeping draft strong enough to make her sleep for the rest of the week if she had returned in less than two hours. Hermione had taken one look at her friends anxious face and decided not to risk it.

Hermione and Frigga sat for an hour or two, talking of the coming child, Frigga telling stories of Thor and Loki's childhood, which made Hermione chuckle in spite of everything. Eventually a servant brought up some supper for them both, after which Frigga bid them both good night and retired.

Hermione sat in the austere little chamber, which at least afforded them some privacy, and wondered what to do. She was bone weary, and it would be sensible to go back to their – her – chambers and sleep, but she dreaded the bed that was so vast and cold without him. So she did today, what she had done so many times. She removed her shoes and curled up on the narrow bed, tucked against his body, head on his shoulder, and here, at last she found peace and rest.

 _ooo0ooo_

Hermione awoke in the very small hours of the morning, cold, and stiff necked.

At first she had no idea where she was. But as she lay there quietly, she became aware of the reassuring sounds of the healing rooms next door. The quiet movements of the night healers. The soft breathing of the man beside her, his arm tucking her closer against his body...

Hermione went very still, absolutely convinced that his arm had not been around her when she went to sleep. Hardly daring to look, she raised her head from his shoulder...

... And met a pair of confused and rather sleepy green eyes.

If this was a dream, Hermione had no interest in waking. Very slowly, she sat up, her eyes never leaving his...

She had not been aware that she was crying until Loki raised a pale hand, with considerable effort, to wipe her tears away.

"Tears alskling. What ails you?" His voice croaky and weak from lack of use. "Did you have a bad dream? Where are we?" His eyes scanned the room and he sighed, realising where they were. "Oh dear. What have I done this time?"

Hermione pressed an unsteady finger to his lips. "Wait – I'll be right back… don't go anywhere..."

Stealing softly from the room, she went to notify the night healer, who looked at her disbelievingly. Hermione was all too well aware that some of the healers had openly expressed their conviction that Loki was a dead man – who would slip away quietly one night, as Odin Allfather had done. However, one look into the room had sent the healer running to fetch Eir and Frigga.

Eir arrived only a few minutes later, hair braided for sleep, still wrapped in a warm bed robe. She examined her patient carefully and declared him to be understandably weakend by lack of food and exercise, and somewhat confused, but otherwise healed; one of the servants was dispatched to rouse the kitchen for a suitable meal for their recovered prince.

While Loki was sipping a cup of water a servant returned from Frigga's quarters alone.

"The Lady Frigga is delighted that Prince Loki has awoken, and promises to visit him in the morning if he is well enough, but…" here the servant was unable to resist a smile… "she went on to say that she is sure that the Prince is excellently tended tonight, and that she feels she would be entirely surplus to requirements."

"Bless her" smiled Hermione, still dizzy with relief that Loki appeared to be physically recovered if nothing else. When Loki – still not quite _compos mentis_ looked confused, she went on.. "she knows that I want you all to myself tonight."

At this spectacularly unsubtle hint, Eir announced that she would return to bed, but left strict instructions with both the healer and Hermione to summon her if they had the slightest concern for her patient, and reminding Loki to ensure that he ate whatever the kitchen sent up for him.

"It's a good thing that Thor isn't around, or he would decide I needed feeding up and I'd end up with half a roast boar in front of me" smiled Loki rather weakly. "Now can you remind me what I'm doing here please, my head feels full of grey fuzz."

Resisting the temptation to go into too much detail - knowing it would be better for him to recover as much of his memory as possible naturally; Hermione gave a brief outline of what had happened since his last clear memories – breaking out of Asgard. Everything before that point was very clear, but after that was less so, with some of the events immediately preceding his three month sleep entirely missing.

He frowned, bewildered. "Three months? It has been _three months_ since all this took place?" Hermione nodded. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. You must have been so worried."

Hermione looked down at their joined hands, biting her lip. "They said you would wake eventually, but it has been so long. I was beginning to wonder whether you would be awake in time for..." Hermione's voice tailed off, realising that there was one piece of news that she hadn't shared with him yet.

"Awake in time for what?"

Hermione said nothing. She simply took his hand in hers, and rested it on the subtle swell of her stomach.

For a moment his face showed only confusion. Then he drew in a shocked breath as realisation dawned.

"When?"

"Late spring - a girl"

He frowned for a moment, his magic seeking a connection with the child within as he struggled to sit up, eventually giving up and collapsing back on his pillows with a frustrated huff. "Confound it, I'm as weak as a kitten and my powers are on the blink too - I can't - find her..." He shook his head, his mind struggling to comprehend the enormous news he had just received, eyes wide and wondering. "A daughter - yours and mine. I can see her now. She has your face, my eyes - and black hair - but curly like yours..." His powers weren't the only thing to be all mixed up, he was laughing with delight, although his eyes were wet.

Now Hermione was laughing and crying too "... and you'll dote on her shamelessly. She isn't even born yet, and already she's Daddy's little girl..."

She collected herself a little - although still smiling through wet eyes - as the healer came in bearing a bowl of broth and some bread. "Leave it with me, I can manage, if you can just help me sit him up a little." When the healer had left them to attend to her other patients, Hermione picked up the bowl and spoon. "Just a little at a time, or you'll make yourself sick."

Loki smiled at her, sipping obediently. "You know I'm fairly certain that that was one of the first things you ever said to me... some things never change" When he had eaten most of the broth, and a little of the bread, and drunk some more water, he had to admit that he was ready to sleep once more. With Hermione curled relaxed and happy into his side he was soon drifting off.

Just as he was about to fall properly asleep, in that strange halfway space between sleeping and waking, the thought came to him.

 _Harry - something about Harry. He needed to remember. It was important..._ _..?_

 _ooo0ooo_

The following morning, Loki was fast asleep when Hermione woke and her heart sank in despair.

 _It had all been a dream. Loki was still asleep. Just a cruel and vivid dream._

Unable to bear the disappointment any longer, she slipped quietly out of the Healing Rooms, gazing intently out of a window, desperately fighting to keep tears at bay.

How long she stood there, she didn't know, but eventually she was aware of light, familiar footsteps behind her.

"Why Hermione dear – whatever is the matter?"

Hermione spun around and hurled herself into a startled Frigga's arms, finally giving way to her emotions. Wisely Frigga forbore to ask any questions until she had cried herself out, and looked up with a final despairing sniff.

"Is everything all right – I expected to find you full of smiles this morning?"

"Frigga – I dreamed that Loki woke up – and I – I was able to… to tell him about the baby and it was wonderful, and it was so _real._ But when I woke up this morning nothing had changed and I realised that it was only a dream and…. and…." Hermione's bit her lip trying not to cry again. She looked up confused – why was Frigga _laughing?_

Taking her hand, Frigga led her back into Loki's room – Hermione stopped - stunned.

Sitting up in bed, sipping another cup of water, was Loki – smiling but looking a little put out.

"You would think that after three months I would at least deserve a good morning kiss from my wife!"


	28. Chapter 28

_Not too much drama left in this story, but some really interesting loose ends. I've been looking forward to writing this story from the very beginning..._

* * *

Frigga and Thor both visited on that first day that Loki was awake, but neither stayed too long for fear of over-taxing him. Eir had been quite correct. The effect of his wounds, followed by three months with neither food, or water, or exercise had indeed left him weak, and building his strength was likely to take some time even for one of Loki's power. Nonetheless, he continued to make small but significant improvements, and by the afternoon of the fifth day, he was out of bed, sitting in a comfortable chair on the Healing Rooms' balcony. After his confinement and immobility it was very pleasant to be out in the fresh air, and a charm of Hermione's ensured that the balcony remained comfortably warm, even in the midst of an Asgardian winter.

He was dozing lightly, a book unregarded on his lap, when a voice behind woke him.

"Are you up for some company?"

Turning, a little startled, he was surprised and somewhat alarmed to see Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers hovering in the doorway. Sensing his alarm, Bruce smiled raising his hands disarmingly.

"It's fine – just me – the Other Guy is well under control these days"

"In that case" smiled Loki "you are very welcome. I just don't think I'm up for another tussle with your big green – friend – at the moment."

Bruce smiled and took the proffered seat. Steve leaned against the railings looking perfectly relaxed. He had already been to visit the previous day, and had spent a very pleasant hour playing chess – and being soundly beaten. With no hard feelings, it had been agreed that a re-match would be due very soon.

For a while the three men passed the time politely enough, discussing Loki's recovery, and the ongoing repair works on the city and the palace. Soon though Loki's attention turned to Bruce, looking, pleased but bemused by his new visitor. "I was not aware that you were still with us Doctor Banner? Have you been keeping Captain Rogers company?"

Bruce shook his head. "I've been back on Earth. I've done some – travelling, but I've mainly been at Stark Tower, making use of their research laboratories. Tony is right – the facilities he has at his disposal are amazing…."

Initially, the conversation was stilted and a little awkward, but when it came to matters of science Loki had a razor sharp intelligence, a profound interest in the subject and an eagerness to learn, and Bruce was equally happy to share his theories with an open and interested audience. With no enmity between them any more, they found that they had far more in common than either had ever imagined and the conversation became much easier. Neither of them noticed when Steve – who had come mainly as moral support for Bruce, slipped away.

After about an hour, Bruce was guiltily aware that Loki was starting to tire visibly. He was silent for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he ought to continue the conversation as he had planned, or come back another day. He had not expected that they would find so much to talk about.

Sensing his distraction, Loki frowned. "Dr Banner?"

"Bruce"

"Bruce. You didn't come here to talk about science did you? Not that this hasn't been very agreeable, and interesting, but what can I really do for you?"

Banner took a moment to marshal his thoughts, then he chuckled ruefully, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If anyone had told me I'd be having this conversation all those years ago, back in New York, I would have told them that they were certifiable - but here I am." He looked at Loki. "You're clearly a happily married man. Yet in those days you were" he paused, wondering how to put it politely then gave up "…you were a raging megalomaniac with delusions of global domination. Even putting the kindest possible spin on it you were as mad as a box of cats."

He sighed – looking a little awkward. "Thor said that I should talk to you about 'the monster inside'... I'm sorry I'm not making a lot of sense..."

Loki looked at him, eyes narrowed. "The monster…? Bruce who is this..." Realisation dawned, and he smiled. "Of course, the lovely but lethal Natasha... so you and she...?" he paused delicately.

"No - yes...No." Loki's eyebrows raised - confused.

Banner put his head in his hands. "I know guys don't usually talk about feelings and stuff, but I really need your advice. How did you do it? How is it possible to - come back?"

When Loki still looked perplexed, Bruce sighed and tried again. "How is it possible to tame the monster and build a life with someone, when you've done – the kind of things that – that I - that we've done. When you're as - damaged - as we are - were?"

This was beginning to make a little sense. Loki took a moment to consider the situation. "Forgive me Bruce…. is not Natasha a woman with an - interesting past too? Is she not equally as damaged as you or I?"

Bruce nodded reluctantly, then scowled. "But she doesn't turn into a monster out of a nightmare. Neither do you come to that." He sighed and rose. "Look, this was a mistake…."

A pale hand gripped his arm. "Wait Doctor Banner. Please…" Loki closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment. He was a lot more comfortable with his Jotun form now, but showing his other self to Banner was far from easy, especially when he was still so vulnerable. He heard the other man's gasp as the tide of ridged blue washed across his skin, finally, opening his eyes now a deep and stunning scarlet.

He smiled wryly. "Behold Dr Banner. The creature of my infant nightmares, and the black hearted villain of my childhood make believe. The monster under every Aesir child's bed.

This is the face of the ancestral enemy of every decent Asgardian, a byword for brutality, and uncivilised savagery throughout the realm. Capable of producing great spears of ice from my hands, of delivering deep agonising frost burns with a single touch. My natural form." He shook his head. "I discovered this form entirely by accident, after more than a thousand years of believing myself to be Aesir, the son of Odin, a prince of Asgard. After helping my brother to slaughter countless of my kind"

Banner's eyes were wide. "No one told you...?" He was silent for a moment. "No wonder you went crazy. Clearly they were wrong - now you have your head straight, you're one of the most educated and civilised men I've ever met."

Loki smiled his thanks then looked down at the wedding band on his left hand. "Hermione, with the support of my mother and Thor, has long since helped me to come to terms with it."… He looked up, and the bright green eyes were clear and unflinchingly honest. "…but when I first found out it was the end of my world. Like you, I believed myself to be a true monster. Too brutal, too terrible to be able to love, to inspire love. Faced with the life I feared I was doomed to - outcast and alone - it was so much easier to take refuge in despair and rage. Then at my very lowest point, I met Hermione - as you met Natasha. And she changed everything."

They were both silent for a moment...

"Does Natasha share your feelings?" Loki's voice was almost tentative...

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I think that she does..."

Loki put a hand on his arm. "Bruce, the Norns know that it will never be easy, but if you truly care for one another... You need to accept that she loves you - that she finds you worthy of her love, and trust to that. All else will come in time. I was convinced that if Hermione saw me in this form it would be the end of us..."

"Clearly it wasn't."

Loki smiled and shook his head. "No, it wasn't. My Jotun form has never held any fear for Hermione – I was the one that was afraid, not her. And I understand that Natasha is already very familiar with your other form, and has developed a remarkable affinity with it – with him."

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Loki allowed his natural magic to restore his Aesir form, before turning back to Bruce. " I have come to accept that my - original form - is as much a part of me as the Aesir, and as I came to that acceptance, the ice magic has come to similarly merge with my magecraft. In fact when Asgard was attacked, that power saved my life. And if you are content and secure in your relationship - well, the happier and more relaxed you are, the easier - your other side - will be to control.

You could keep running Bruce. But you mortals have so little time - is it not better to take what happiness you can - to take the risk? I understand from my brother that Natasha was wounded herself during the Convergence. Is she now healed?"

Bruce nodded. "Healed, and gone"

"Gone?"

Bruce's eyes were on the distant horizon, watching the sun sink slowly toward the void. It would soon be time for Loki to go back inside. "We grew very close when she was so badly wounded and I was afraid that I might lose her. When she was better - I came - well I thought I came to my senses. I can see now that I was just running away. She is so much braver than I am, but I think I have finally hurt her once too often. As soon as she was able, she left. Heimdall tells me that he sent her back to Earth, but that is all he will tell me."

Loki put a hand on his arm. "Go, find her. Heimdall will know all that you have told me today. Be brave Bruce. Your life is too short. You may not have perfection – I believe few couples do, but if she loves you, and you her, that is too precious a thing to lose."

Bruce stood up and shook Loki's hand. "Thank you - for your honesty, and for your advice."

Loki smiled. "It was my pleasure…" and he was surprised to find that he meant it "…when you have found her, when you have resolved things between you for good or for ill, come back and see us. I would be interested to hear more of the work you are doing... Good luck - my friend."

After Bruce had left – heading back to Heimdall with renewed purpose, Loki leaned back in his chair, feeling weary. Just as he was dozing off, he remembered what had been nagging at the back of his mind since he woke up.

 _Why hadn't he seen Harry? Had he really left Asgard, while Loki was still asleep? Left Hermione when she had most need of him_

 _And why couldn't he shift the conviction that there was something that he really needed to remember...?_


	29. Chapter 29

_Wow - here we are - the final chapter and the epilogue. Thank you for all the reviews for the last two chapters._

 _There was a great comment from one reviewer about Loki the relationship counselor. I'm pleased to announce that Loki will NOT be applying to RELATE (Marriage Guidance) anytime soon. I just loved the opportunity of picking up on the similarities between Bruce and Loki (self loathing as a dominant character trait - the monster within etc) and at the same time take time to reflect on how far Loki's come since the beginning of KTSA._

 _I really really hope that this chapter is worth the wait. I don't mind admitting that I've done a total rewrite since chapter 28 went up. And for those waiting for the next installment of Tales of the Third Brother - Sorry - I've been focusing on KTSA this week, but I will try to post again tomorrow._

 _A final thank you to everyone that has supported these stories. You are all lovely, wonderful people._

 _I do not own any Marvel or HP characters and do this for my own personal satisfaction - and hopefully your entertainment._

 _Merrick x_

* * *

Two days after Dr Banner's departure back to Earth, Eir finally permitted Loki to leave the Healing Rooms, on the strict understanding that he continue to take things very easily, and that Hermione was to summon her if she had the slightest concerns, at any time of the day or night.

Loki's three month coma had given his body all the time it needed to heal, both physically and magically, but mentally, his memory and concentration were still erratic – sometimes recalling things effortlessly, while other times thoughts would slip away from him like fog through his fingers. Eir was pragmatic, admitting that it may take a while for his full faculties to return to him. After all, he had been mortally wounded, and should by rights be dead by now; the shock of the injury – even for an Aesir or a Jotun, was considerable, and the after effects could well last for a little while. Loki tried very hard to be patient, but it wasn't always easy, especially when his magic slipped frustratingly away from his control, and tired him humiliatingly quickly...

On his second night back in his own bed, Loki was awoken suddenly in the very darkest hours of the night. For a moment he was confused, trying to work out what had woken him. He had no recollection of any nightmares, no awareness of any physical discomfort and the room was quiet and comfortable. So why was he awake?

A second view around the room answered his question. Hermione was sitting huddled over the fire, wrapped in what appeared to be several blankets, and his heavy winter cloak. Reaching for his bed robe, he hurried to her side. She did not look up as he approached.

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you alright?" He reached out to touch her cheek, gasping in shock at the temperature of her skin. "Hermione. You're freezing cold. What ails you? Are you sick?"

His wife looked up at him – eyes wide and confused. "I don't know what's the matter Loki, I've been p-permanently cold" she was shivering so hard that she stumbled over her words. "...f-for months now, but it's never been this b-bbad." Ringing the bell for a servant, he sent an urgent message to Eir and to Frigga.

Being closer, Frigga arrived within a few minutes. "Hermione, what is the matter – is it Loki?" She took in the situation quickly. "… clearly not. What is the matter my dear?" She crouched down in front of her daughter in law, chafing her hands to try to get some warmth into them. Hearing the door open for a second time, she looked back over her shoulder. "Eir. Help her. Something is wrong."

Eir ran a quick appraising eye over Hermione, concerned that she was now no longer shivering, and her extremities were turning blue. "Loki, get her onto the bed. I need to examine her, now!"

For what felt like an achingly long time, no one spoke as Eir carried out a thorough examination. Finally she turned around, stepping a little to one side, away from the bed. "Loki, come here please. It's the child"

Loki's face was blank with shock. "Is it coming – it's too early."

Eir shook her head. "The child is becoming more aware of her surroundings. Loki, she is half Jotun. Hermione's body temperature is too high for her, she is trying to cool down her surroundings." She dropped her voice further, unsure of how aware Hermione was, and not wishing to frighten her. "If this continues for much longer, even Hermione's magic, and the apple will not be sufficient to sustain her life"

Through the pounding in his head, deep inside, Loki could feel the panic coiling within him, feel the urge to scream out his fear and his rage to the worlds. _Not now – he couldn't lose her now_...

Eir's eyes were calm, her voice pitched deliberately low to get through to him. "Loki, you have to listen to me. Now is not the time for you to panic. This is beyond simply healing. Only you have the power to do this. You must calm the child, and protect your wife or this pregnancy cannot continue without the loss of mother or child – possibly both"

Loki closed his eyes, trying to quell the panic, and focus; trying not to think about how unstable and unreliable his powers had been of late, and what was at stake if he failed.

Sitting cross legged on the bed beside her, Loki took several deep, calming breaths, using a technique that he had learned from Hermione herself. Shutting out the outside world, he reached inside himself, finding the calm centre within him, focussing his mind on a happy, but peaceful memory. When his body and mind were quieter he carefully extended tendrils of power, brushing first against Hermione's natural magical defences which her body had thrown up in response to its current crisis. _Hush love, it's only me – see – no threat at all._ Her shields gradually responded to the gentle coaxing of his powers, finally allowing him to pass.

Hermione's energies now lay before him. Already he could see how the paralysing cold radiating from her womb was causing her systems, both physical and magical to shut down to only the most essential of functions. Within her womb he could find his daughter easily. A roil of bright, fierce power - beginning to feel trapped, and lashing out with all that she had to put it right. Gradually so as not to distress the child further Loki enfolded her in his power, so like her own. _Ssh now child, you know me. I know your fear, but see what you are doing…._

The witch-child responded, not with words, but with a stab of fear and discomfort, tinged with irritation. _I know – you are far too hot. Let me see if I cannot make you more comfortable – what you are doing at the moment is hurting your mother._ Almost immediately the waves of cold started to recede, and the little witch's power responded with sadness and love. Now that she was calmer, Loki needed to keep both his wife and daughter safe for the rest of the pregnancy. In his mind's eye, Loki created an insulating barrier around his daughter, formed from his and Hermione's powers together. Once this was in place and reassuringly stable, he was able to drop the surrounding temperature for their daughter, without the cold affecting Hermione. Immediately he could feel the child relaxing, sending out little flickers of happiness and apology for hurting her mother

He had hoped to be able to bring Hermione magically back to a more comfortable temperature, but he could feel exhaustion tugging on the edges of his consciousness, and knew that his control would be compromised if he continued. With a final comforting brush of power against his now sleepy daughter's mind, he returned to his waiting body.

For a moment there was only the familiar prickly, restricted sensation as his power became re-accustomed to the containment of his body, but once that passed, he was conscious only of crushing weariness. What he wanted to do was tend to Hermione himself, but he could feel his mother's arms gently lowering him onto the pillow, with reassurances that he had done well and that she and Eir would tend Hermione while he rested…

When Loki finally awoke, it was mid morning. Hermione's side of the bed was empty, and for a moment he panicked, fearing that she had become worse while he slept, however, looking quickly around the room, he soon found her dressed in a soft warm robe, drinking tea by the fire with his mother, who was looking rather tired.

"Good morning dear" smiled Frigga realising that he was awake. "Would you care to join us? Hermione and I have been talking about what happened last night, and what I believe you have done to remedy the situation."

"Whatever you did…" interjected Hermione "… I am very grateful. I think I'm warmer now than I have been for months."

Taking a cup from his mother, Loki slid into the chair beside his wife, drawing her onto his lap. "The main problem _alskling_ is that there is no known precedent for a mortal woman carry a half Jotun child. Although admittedly you are hardly a typical mortal woman, having both your magic, and the apple to strengthen you. Hopefully I have now ensured that you will be comfortable during your pregnancy, but I can't be there to help at the birth."

Frigga smiled, but perhaps wisely refrained from comment. Hermione who had been contemplating her abdomen thoughtfully, looked up sharply. "Oh yes you can."

Loki shook his head. "I don't know what the Midgardian customs are Hermione, but in Asgard, birthing is women's business."

Hermione snorted inelegantly. "Magic is a woman's art too isn't it? And you have magic. And birthing this very magical child is going to take both of us, unless you want me turned into an ice cube again. So you'd better get used to the idea of breaking yet another Asgardian tradition Loki because I'm damn well going to need you to help me"

Loki smiled wryly. "That's going to cause some stir in the Healing Rooms. I'm not sure what Eir will say."

Hermione lifted her chin. "Well am I a Princess of Asgard or not? If it is my wish that my Lord and husband be present at the birth – well that is how it will be." She smiled wickedly. "We have a reputation for ignoring convention after all my love, everyone will be most disappointed if we change now…."

After Frigga's departure, Hermione and Loki - by mutual consent – returned to their bed. Both were still tired, and last night's close shave had shocked and scared them both – some quiet, alone-time was definitely required. Curled up together in the middle of the bed, the fire stoked to burn all day, they both drifted back to sleep.

Much later, when the short day was beginning to work its way towards evening, and they were back beside their fire, Loki remembered the question that had been niggling at his memory since he first awoke.

"Hermione – where is Harry? Has he left Asgard again? I don't wish to appear – demanding, but I had thought that he might have been here – if only to support you..."

Hermione was ominously silent, trying to work out the best way to approach this... When she knelt beside him, Loki's heart sank.

"Loki, how much do you remember of when you were hurt?"

His eyes clouded. "I remember the blade – pain - at first, then nothing. I couldn't breathe. It's all – fuzzy after that..."

Hermione took his hand her face grave. "Loki – you were really badly hurt. You remember – you stabbed the Kursed straight through – back to front?" He nodded, "The blade was a huge thing, several feet were sticking out of his chest. He turned and grabbed you. Took you unawares and pulled you onto it; it went straight through you too, straight through your chest and spine. That's why the pain stopped. It shattered your spine." The grip on his hand tightened, her voice pitched deliberately low and even... "You were dying Loki, there was nothing that Thor, Harry or I could do - your injuries were - catastrophic. You were just slipping away before our eyes..." she had to pause for a moment, resting her head against his knee, the memory of that awful moment overwhelming her even now.

"Hermione?"

"Loki, Harry told you about the whole 'Master of Death' thing, didn't he?"

His eyes were huge and very dark. "Hermione – what did he do?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "He summoned Hela. He made a deal..."

"A deal..." Loki's voice was little more than a whisper. "Tell me?" The grip on her hand was painful. "Tell me he didn't give his life for mine... please Hermione..."

She shook her head, eyes on his. "One hundred years..."

Loki's face was chalk white with shock, voice little more than a whisper. "What?"

"One hundred years with Hela – after which she will return him, with the lifespan of an Aesir, to live out the rest of his life with us – if that is what he chooses."

Loki leaned back in his chair, reeling with shock. "How? I mean – how did he have the right to do that? He is my friend – my brother, but he has only known me for so little time – why would he do such a thing?"

"He had the right of family Loki. Do you remember when we all met up in the Leaky Cauldron – how he said he had been doing some family research. Well he found the connection. A girl named Melisandre Black, in the fifteenth century or thereabouts – do you remember her."

Loki frowned for a moment, then his face softened. "I do. She was very wise, and very very lovely. We had one night, after which Thor and I were dispatched off to Vanaheim to sort out some local trouble. When I returned a year later she was gone. I had assumed her to be married."

Hermione shook her head. "She bore you a son Loki – and died in the process. And from that child – the only heir of his family, illegitimate or no, came the whole powerful family of Black wizards. Harry's surname may be Potter, but his father was connected by blood to the Black family, as was his mother, although that connection was less well known. Generally the Blacks are all dark with grey eyes, but there have been a number of throwbacks throughout the generations with black hair and green eyes – all of them powerful wizards. But the blood connection was not Harry's only reason. Your mother had told him about the baby – I didn't know this at the time – so it was mainly for you – because I know that he loves you like the brother that he never had, but also for me and for our child, so that she can have the family that he was denied.

Seeing him looking pale and shocked, as well as deeply troubled, Hermione gave him a moment, pouring a cup of wine from the jug warming by the fire, it was sweetened and spiced just the way he liked it, and gradually it brought a little colour back to his face.

"You were with me – we both saw the deal made, although Hela would only allow us to witness, not to participate– but your body was so close to death at that point that I don't know if you will ever fully remember what happened. Maybe one day I can show you in the _penseive,_ but not today I think. It would be too much for you to take in."

Hermione took a deep breath. "But there is one thing that you should know Loki. Hela could not take him up on it, because she cannot take the souls of the living, only the dead – but Harry did make the offer. Harry offered to trade his life for yours, because he said that you were worthy of the sacrifice."

Loki was silent, sipping his wine, his eyes far away, struggling to take it all in. Rising, Hermione curled up beside him, his hand in hers, waiting for what would come next.

After some time, Loki looked back at her – his eyes damp, but his face calm

"Where is he?"

"In the room next to the one you occupied in the Healing Rooms at the moment, although that is only a temporary solution. We need to keep him safe until he returns to us, but I don't want to shut him away."

Loki shook his head in agreement. "Absolutely. We need to find a place where he can be safe, but we should not keep him behind locked doors. I for one, will wish to visit, as will you no doubt."

"And our daughter, when she is old enough. She needs to understand what he sacrificed for our sake…

 _ooo0ooo_

A week later, Loki and Hermione paid a long overdue call on Professor McGonagall. Following the dramatic events of the Convergence, a hasty message had been sent to Hogwarts appraising her of the situation, but since then she had heard nothing. Hermione in particular was guiltily aware of the way in which she had neglected her old friend and mentor, so the chance to catch up over a cup of tea in around the fire in her office once more was very welcome.

Professor McGonagall had been overjoyed to see them, and had even shed a few tears at the news of Hermione's pregnancy. She had also been delighted and horrified to finally hear the full story of what had taken place between Loki and Hermione's departure to London and the rather vague note – written by Frigga in the confusion immediately following the battle. She reported that Hogwarts had sustained some minor structural damage during the convergence, but that the wards had protected them from the worst of it, and best of all, there had only been a single casualty, when a third year student had left the building in spite of clear instruction to the contrary, and had had his collarbone broken by a small piece of falling masonry.

The Headmistress had been very distressed however, at the news of Harry's fate. While the Aesir could be sorry but pragmatic over his absence, no one on Earth would live to see his return, and her grief at his loss was difficult to watch – especially for Loki, who, in spite of several visits to Harry's room, was still struggling to come to terms with his choice. It was agreed that Professor McGonagall would liaise with Kingsley over the best way to handle the news of Harry's "death".

Having joined the whole school for supper in the Great Hall, Loki and Hermione spent the night in their old rooms before leaving in the morning. Popping into the Head's office to say goodbye, they were greeted by Professor Dumbledore, who had been visiting his portrait in the Ministry the previous day.

Walking back down the drive towards the Bifrost point, Loki paused for a moment to look back at the magnificent building.

"While you were saying goodbye to Minerva, Professor Dumbledore said something interesting to me." Hermione – snug in a heavy scarlet cloak with a fur lining looked up at him inquiringly. "He said that _the past is just a story, and when you realise this, it has no longer has any power over you_ "

Hermione chuckled. "Professor Dumbledore could never resist the chance to be enigmatic. I know what he means though. Strange to think that this was where all of this…." she gestured vaguely to themselves, and her expanding figure "….all started. It seems like so long ago that I was summoned to Minerva's office in the middle of the night only to discover that every Norse myth I'd ever read was grounded in fact."

Loki's arm tightened around her shoulder. "What would you have said if someone told you that you had just met your future husband?"

Stepping through the gates, which opened obligingly for them, she looked mischievously up at him. "I would have said that Thor was very handsome and seemed very charming." She was unable to suppress a giggle at the look of mock-outrage on Loki's face.

"Witch" he growled, pulling her tightly against him. "Heimdall my friend – two to come home if you please….."


	30. Chapter 30

_I can't believe we've finally got to the epilogue - I seem to have been writing this story forever... There are still two one shots to follow, which I will post within the next week or so..._

 _Warning - fluff alert..._

* * *

 _Early May the following year... The Palace of Asgard._

* * *

It was late - very late, and on any other night - unless it were a feast night - the Palace of Asgard would have been quiet and dim by this hour. On this particular night however, the King of Asgard came striding through the Throne Room from his study to join a small group seated in silence outside the Healing Rooms.

As he approached, Jane rose, and hugged him. Nodding to Steve Rogers who was seated cross legged on the floor, Thor dropped into a convenient window seat.

"Any news yet?"

Jane shook her head, her face serious. "Frigga has gone in to find out how things are going."

Thor looked around confused. "And my Brother?"

Jane smiled. "He's in there."

Thor's eyebrows shot upwards. "My Brother is in the Healing Rooms with Hermione? How is this? The Father's role is to pace out here and look suitably terrified."

"That shows how little you know Thor. The birthing of magical children is no easy thing." Frigga emerged from the doorway, looking weary and disheveled. Thor rose from his seat to allow her to sit down.

Jane looked confused "Why does magic make a difference? Surely it should make things easier?"

Frigga shook her head. "No Jane, when the mother is magical but not the child - that does help. But _this_ child has mage powers from her father - is powerfully magical already, and is in no hurry to leave her place for the discomforts of birth. It then becomes a battle of her magic against Hermione's. In addition, this child has the Jotun powers of her father, and should she panic, will literally freeze Hermione from the inside out."

Jane gave a gasp of horror. "Has that happened. Is Hermione alright?"

Frigga put a consoling hand on her daughter in law's arm. "All is well at the moment. That is part of the reason why Loki is by her side rather than out here. His power is able to connect with the child's - keep her calm. At the moment the birth is going as well as any other."

Thor glanced out of the window at the rising moon. "Will it be much longer Mother?"

Frigga smiled fond but worried. "I hope not. Hermione is strong, but she is tiring."

 _ooo0ooo_

Two hours later Lucilla returned to the Healing Rooms, having been to her potions lab for supplies. Bobbing a curtsey to the King and Queen as she passed she went into the dim side room where Hermione was still in labour.

"How does she do" Lucilla murmured to Eir.

"It will not be long now. She will need to push very soon, and should all go well, it should be less than an hour. Did you get the essence of dittany?"

Lucilla passed the bottle to Eir. Hermione's was pacing the chamber, Loki at her side. As the next contraction hit, she leaned against him, panting through the pain. He put his hands over her swollen belly, feeling the child within, still calm. He could feel how she had dropped, surely it would not be long now.

As the contraction abated, Eir approached them. "My dear, I need you on the bed now so that I can see how you progress. I believe we may be very nearly there."

When the examination was over, Eir looked up and smiled. "I believe we are there Hermione. When the next contraction comes, you can start to push. You are doing very well dear. By all means lie down, but only if you want to. You may find it easier to squat or to kneel, Loki, can you support her if she needs it?"

Despite her pain and exhaustion, Hermione just couldn't resist it. "Hey - I finally get to kneel before Loki..."

His face was a picture. "Seriously! You have the _worst_ comic timing in the Nine Realms. Next time you feel the need for a remark like that..."

She looked up at him, trying urgently not to laugh, knowing she should be saving her strength... "Yes...?"

"Don't. Just resist the temptation. Please..."

 _ooo0ooo_

The group outside were beginning to succumb to the lateness of the hour, Steve was nodding, and Jane had fallen asleep, curled in a very un-Queen like fashion on Thor's lap. Lucilla had joined them, a little awkwardly, a while ago, her role in the birthing room over for the time being - but unwilling to leave until it was over..

Out of nowhere, a strangled shriek from the Healing Rooms jolted them all awake, eyes wide in shock.

Frigga's face was tense. "That is either a very good or very bad thing..."

For the longest ten minutes of their lives, nothing happened. Then a figure emerged from the Healing Rooms.

Loki was a mess. Shirtless and barefoot, his hair was all over the place, and his hands and chest were streaked with blood. He looked far beyond exhausted.

In his arms he held a bundle, wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

Frigga was out of her seat in seconds. "Loki?"

His smile could have lit the room. "We have a daughter. Mother, meet your newest grandchild."

She was perfect. Pale skin and soft black fuzzy hair. Her eyes, keenly alert for a newborn, were the clearest blue, but Frigga was certain that they would eventually change to her Father's emerald green.

"Hello little one. Welcome to the world." Frigga kissed her gently on the forehead. Then she looked up at her son, who appeared to be completely unaware of the fact that he was crying, Thor's arm was around his shoulders.

"She looked like that when she was born. But...but... when they put her in my arms - she turned blue." Frigga looked at him, wide eyed. "Then it faded. It was as though she - recognised me..."

"And Hermione?"

He smiled, finally wiping his face on the back of his hand, as he had when he was a little boy. "Tired, but fine. They are just getting her tidied up, then she would love to see you for a few minutes."

Thor ran a large finger over his niece's hair. "Do you have a name brother?"

"We thought Lilja. Lilly - was Harry's Mother's name. It seemed appropriate."

Thor held out his arms, the already tiny bundle looked even tinier in them. "Princess Lilja of Asgard. I like it. She will be a rare handful brother - she is but ten minutes old and already she holds your heart in her hands."

Jane smiled serenely, leaning against her husband's arm, smiling at her little niece, "... and well she should Thor, although it appears to me that big strong Uncle Thor is already wrapped firmly around her little finger too."

They all looked up as Eir appeared at the doorway, looking equally exhausted. "Lady Frigga, Princess Hermione is ready to receive a visitor, but only one tonight if you don't mind... "

Jane kissed Frigga's cheek. "Give her our love, and tell her Thor and I will come to visit her and our niece tomorrow if she feels up to it."

Steve and Lucilla echoed their good wishes, and they all reluctantly retired for the night.

While Loki went to change into something more appropriate for spending the night in the Healing Rooms - for he had no intention of being evicted back to his empty chambers at this point, Frigga crept quietly into Hermione's room.

"Oh my dear, she's perfect. Well done. How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked, thought Frigga, surprisingly well. Someone had brushed out her hair, she looked cleaner and fresher, and was wearing her favourite pyjamas. She looked, justifiably, extremely proud of herself.

"Tired, but happy, and you're right, she's the loveliest thing I've ever seen. Did Loki tell you what happened when he held her?"

Frigga nodded. "He was utterly overwhelmed I think. Do I understand that he will be spending the night here with you?"

Hermione chuckled. "I don't think a herd of rampaging Bilgesnipe could turn him out tonight. And tomorrow I hope to be back in our chambers. It's not as though we can't summon help if we need it."

As if on cue, Loki himself wandered in, wearing his usual sleeping trousers and nothing else. He did look a little cleaner, and had tamed his hair slightly.

Hermione was already tiring visibly, and she was likely to be woken several times during the night. Frigga kissed the top of her head, returned her granddaughter to her rightful place, and, hugging Loki on the way out, she left them. On the way out she stopped to say a few words to Eir, who was on the way to bed herself, so it was about ten minutes later when she walked back past the little family's room.

The image would be fixed in her mind for a long time to come. Loki sitting up in bed, Hermione curled up against his shoulder, his arm around her. Lilja nestled in her arms. The expressions on their faces were of utter contentment.

Wishing them a soft goodnight, Frigga closed their door, and headed, gratefully, to her bed.

 _The End._

* * *

 _Don't forget to keep an eye out for "What's in a Name?" and "Legacy" later this week._

 _Merrick x_


End file.
